Hollowed Space
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: A dangerous Force is Rising, and the only hope of survival may lie in the masks of the past.. spoiler alert! Series Summary inside
1. Masks of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or properties to Bleach that's all Tite Kubo.

Prologue:

"My name is Kurisaki Ichigo, ever since I can remember I've been different from most people. I've been able to see the souls of the departed. But believe it or not this ability has gotten me into more trouble than good.

I'll never forget the day she was killed.. no.. the day she was murdered. For the longest time I blamed myself but..I found out later the horrifying truth.

My mother was murdered by a monster.. Those monsters are responsible for a lot of crap I've been through.. that's why I can never forgive them.

I've always been able to see the ghosts that roam this plain and sometimes I'd even reach out to help a little.. like this one time I brought this little girl some flowers.. but.. a lot of times I did that.. I would come back only to find no trace of the spirit.. and all that remained was simply a blood stain that only I could see.

Every time I was powerless to save any of them.. it made me realize just how weak I really was. But there didn't seem to be anything I could do. But all that changed on that cold dark night.

The night I met her.

"Do you want to protect them?" that's the question she asked.. at the time I didn't even think twice. But looking back on it I realize just how much my life was changed in that instant I made the decision.

"Then thrust yourself onto my zanpakuto, and you must become a Shinigami death god."

Without hesitation I did so. And so.. I became a Shinigami.. I quickly dispatched the hollow that was attacking me but that was only the beginning.

That's right the monsters that'd been plaguing me since the beginning had a name, and that name was hollow.

A Shinigami was a transformation of your soul being. So in order for my physical body to still work while I was in Shinigami form I got what was called a temporary soul. This soul, however, turned out to be a special type of outlawed one called a modified soul.

Later I named him Kon because it was less cool than his original idea of a name. and so with Kon and Rukia, the death god who had given me nearly all of her powers, we continued to take down hollows while meanwhile my 2 friends Chad and Orihime began to show signs of developing powers of their own.

A Shinigami from Soul Society, the place where Rukia came from originally, came to retrieve her and this is when I learned the truth about my mother's killer. The hollow Grand Fisher appeared and it tried to kill me. I managed to injure but not defeat it causing it to retreat. After seeing this, the Shinigami sent after us simply gave up and returned to Soul Society.

A little later on I met a classmate of mine called Ishida Uryu and discovered he was part of a ancient clan called Quincy. The Quincy apparently had issues with the Shinigami and he challenged me to a hollow hunting contest. This eventually brought a huge ass hollow that we had to team up together to beat but doing so I released too much spiritual power and it caught the attention of Soul Society.

They sent this red haired punk called Renji after me. I later learned he was a vice-captain class in the Shinigami ranks. Anyway it took a bit but I was about to kick his ass and take Rukia back to give her a long lecture about running away when she was still weakened when.. low and behold Mr. nobility showed up.

Byakuya Kuchki, Rukia's brother and a Captain class Shinigami from Soul Society. I'm not even gonna try to bullshit you and say I had a chance. He trashed me and what's worse I lost my Shinigami powers and almost my life because of it.

But, more importantly, I lost Rukia. And to make matters even worse she was going to be executed in Soul Society for the crime of giving her powers to me.

And so the old guy with the stupid hat that Rukia was always talking to me walks over and offers to help me go get Rukia back. To train me to regain my Shinigami powers.

Well there were 3 tests. The second was by far the most difficult and dangerous. And little did I know how long the consequences would span..

My soul was removed from my body and I was thrown in a pit. 72 hours was all I had before my spirit chain would be completely eroded and I would become a hollow. Somehow I had to discover the dormant power of a Shinigami before then.

In a sense I failed. 72 hours passed and I began to transform into a hollow, the monster I hated most. But then he appeared. Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto. He showed me the way to my Shinigami powers and I followed the red spirit thread to obtain it.

I emerged from the pit a Shinigami. But the damage was done. A hollow had been created at the same time. And that hollow was inside me.

The final test was learning to produce and control the power of my Zanpakuto by knocking that ugly ass hat of his off.

Needless to say I succeeded. And not a moment too soon because afterwards this talking cat had everyone ready to go.

And so Chad Orihime, Ishida, and Salem.. er.. Yoruichi-san, and myself all went off into Sould Society to rescue Rukia.

Of course as soon as we got there we realized that it wasn't going to be quite as simple as we'd thought. The gate into Seireitei was closed by another Taicho or Captain. Ichimaru Gin. So now we couldn't get through the gates and they knew we were here.

Yoruichi-san had a friend that could help and we went in search of Kukakku Shiba. We figured this guy must know some teleport move or something but nooo..

First off it was a chick. And I mean a hot chick.. the only thing not perfect on her was a prosthetic arm but even still.. damn she was fine. Of course, she made up for her attractiveness by being a psycho bitch.

Number one fireworks maker in all of Rukongai, the place where normal spirits lived. And we were gonna be in a ball that would pass through the spirit barrier into Seireitei being shot out of a big ass firework launcher.

Like I said the bitch was nuts.

Well not quite as bad as the guy I would meet soon.

My first fight was with Ikakku whatever.. he's bald and I beat him down in like 5 minutes.

The next battle was with that Renji guy. But he revealed that back in the real world seated officers had their powers sealed. In Soul Society he was 5 times as powerful as last time. Of course I still beat him.

The following fight was with the captain of the 11th division. Zaraki Kenpachi. To start the fight off I slammed my sword down on his neck so hard my hands started bleeding. He didn't have a scratch. I couldn't even cut him. I then realized just how dangerous this guy was.

Well basically I learned in that fight to work with Zangetsu rather than just swinging him around wildly.

After synching together I was barely able to defeat Zaraki but I lost consciousness.

I woke up to discover a disturbing fact. That deep voiced cat Yoruichi-san was in actuality a woman. A woman who hated clothes. Uh.. yeah.. so needless to say my built in zanpakuto had already reached its "released state"

The next and final fight was with that bastard of a brother Rukia had. Or it least it would've been. But Yoruichi-san knocked me out and carried me off to teach me some release move.

I learned it was called Bankai. The second and final release of a zanpakuto that increased the Shinigami's power by ten fold.

I mastered it in 3 days using a special machine Yoruichi-san made and I managed to show up just in time to save Rukki from the big fire bird.

Afterwards the final battle was against Byakuya using my Bankai I gained speed exceeding that of shunpo. Shinigami super speed. Basically it looks like u teleport around like in dbz. Well he used his own Bankai and we were more or less even until my inner hollow decided to show up. Giving me a chance to recover, I was ready again by the time I pulled the mask off. And so I beat Byakuya.

But this other captain. Aizen had apparently betrayed Soul Society and said he was going off to get hollow powers to become stronger and get into the gates of heaven.

Renji and I tried to stop him but we were taken out before I could even blink. Even in my Bankai, I couldn't even touch him.

Well basically we saved Rukia but she decided to stay in Soul Society. And we returned to the living world to a life of normalness.. well at least for about a week. And then we learned about the Bounto.

The Bounto were super powerful immortal humans. They were a result of a failed experiment in Soul Society.

Yoshino was a good Bounto I guess, she tried to stop Kariya, the Bounto leader. He killed her and used her death to create the Bitto some insects that went around stealing people souls. We stopped them but Kariya and the remaining Bounto fled into Soul Society and challenged me to follow. I was like oh hell no!

I followed him all right. But every time I fought him it always ended in a draw. That is, until the last fight. He absorbed some energy source that he was gonna use to blow up all of Seireitei.

I faced him in my Bankai and after a long hard fight I managed to take him down. To this day I still cringe when I think about his power. A guy as strong as him.. Sometimes I wonder if he did all of it just so I'd kill him.. he told me his only regret was that he wouldn't be here to see if I followed the same path as he did, becoming so strong that eventually my allies deserted me.

Well, I don't know about that.. but I didn't have a lot of time to ponder because a new kid showed up at my school named Shinji Harako. I later learned he was part of a secret group of Shinigami who had illegally gained hollow powers called the Vaizards.

He was there to recruit me into his little group but I'm not interested. In any case newer fighters keep showing up each stronger than the last. These are Arrancar ., hollows who have taken off their mask and gained Shinigami powers. I don't know how much stronger they will continue to get but if this continues I don't know what I'm going to do.

In any case Aizen seems to operate in bursts. Currently there haven't been any major attacks in the last few weeks. I'm hoping it stays that way. I need the time to recuperate.."

"Ah.. Kurosaki-san.. eh.. that was.. eh.. interesting."

Ochi Misato blinked a few times and walked back up to the board as Ichigo walked down and ignored the open mouthed looks from his classmates.

Misato-san gathered her composure. "Ah so does anyone else want to read from their composition books?"

This assignment she was copying from the American teacher about freedom writers was certainly ah…. entertaining.

Several snickers were heard from the class and Oshima Reiichi chuckled saying "Yeah I would but I don't think any of us could match that load of bullshit haha.. you should look into kiddie story writing Kurosaki.. maybe a 5 year old will believe you."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever." He took his seat and sank down in boredom. Yeah he'd just told about shit that he probably shouldn't have but the assignment was to write about his life.. So why not be honest.

He just hoped that Aizen's crap would give it a rest for awhile. But he couldn't help but wonder why Aizen had backed off so much. He was definitely glad but.. what would make Aizen decide to back off. It was probably nothing.. but still he had to wonder..

**BLEACH **

**HOLLOWED SPACE**

Chapter 1: (Masks of the past)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato held up a sheet of paper. "Now don't forget the assignment for this break is to make contact with a pen pal in your assigned location."

Ichigo groaned. "You've got to be kidding me" he muttered.

The papers were passed out and Ichigo got a look at his location. _Hmmm America huh.. now who do I know in the U.S… _Ichigo would prefer not to have to meet someone new if there was a way to get in touch with someone he'd at least already met.

He knew he'd been to America a few times with his mom to visit her friend.

Suddenly his eyes widened. _Oh those two.. damn.. I haven't seen them in years.. hmm I wonder if that number still works.. _

He suddenly closed his eyes grating his palm into his head. "Ah.. this is assignment is gonna be irritating."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was sitting in his room in his chair with his leaned back listening to a portable mp3 player with clear earphones. He wondered how long Rukia would keep yapping at him before she realized he wasn't listening.

"I cannot believe you would compromise all of Soul Society like that!! Do you have any idea how many minds we had to erase because of that stunt!!"

Ichigo nodded pretending he was listening but in fact it was bobbing his head to the music he was listening to.

"Even worse Yamamoto-sama is furious he could have you detained or even arrested for a stupid move like that what the hell were you thinking!"

Ichigo yawned and shrugged. Rukia screamed in frustration before hopping in the closet and slamming the door.

Ichigo laced his hands behind his head and leaned back further before a yellow blur shot at his face kicking him and knocking him over.

"Mother f.. Kon what the hell was that for!"

The stuffed lion jumped up in the air and landed on the desk "You made Nee-san mad!!"

"I Kon challenge you to a Shinigami duel!!"

Ichigo blinked in confusion and Rukia opened the closet a little to poke her head out.

Kon ran out of the room and returned wearing a black robe similar to the Shinigami outfit that belonged to a samurai doll Karin had.

He then pulled out a butterknife duck taped to his paw from his back wrapped in string.

"Bankai!!" Kon called out.

He threw the Butter knife away and pulled out a Butchers knife then he went charging at Ichigo who was twitching slightly.

Ichigo closed his eyes a vein visible on his forehead and dropped his fist down on Kon then stomped on him squishing him and he took the butcher knife of his paw and picked Kon up and used the string to tie him to the butter knife like a stake.

He walked by Karin's room and he tossed the butter knife on her bed.

Kon's eyes widened in fear. "N-no Ichigo don't, you can't leave me here!! Nee-san help!!"

Ichigo continued out into the kitchen and handed the butchers knife to his father. Isshin Kurosaki widened his eyes. "Ohh my son you come to me presenting a mighty blade!! You challenge me to a duel to the death.. oh Masaki… our son has grown into such a violent man!"

"I accept your challenge my son" Isshin grabbed a spatula and leveled it in front of his son. "On guard Ichigo!!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at his father. "N-nani!! What are you doing you nutcase!"

Isshin lunged at Ichigo who side stepped and he crashed into a cabinet smashing through it.

"Oh I have been defeated and so easily. "My son, I am proud to have fathered such a strong warrior… I am prepared, finish me off."

Ichigo closed his eyes and a vein bulging on his head "I just came to give you back your stupid knife baka"

He tossed it in the sink and walked back down the hall.

Isshin closed his eyes and opened them again wide as tears streamed down in rivers "oh Masaki!! Our son is such a merciful warrior to spare a defeated opponent!"

As Ichigo was passing the living room he spotted the phone lying there. He shrugged might as well get it out of the way.

He picked it up and headed back to his room.

He walked over to his closet. "Oiy Rukia, come out the closet already!" "After all we all know you like girls." He muttered.

Ichigo reached up to tenderly rub the large set of bumps on his head as Rukia stood over him sporting a broken wooden Sword. She looked at him killing intent shooting of the scale. "What was that ichigo?"

The orange haired boy chuckled nervously. "Ah.. um.. Nothing I just need to get some stuff out of my closet."

Rukia narrowed her eyes.. fine then I need to get out to get some air anyway!"

She split from her gigai and into Shinigami form and hopped out of his window.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head as he reached into his closet to pull out some dusty boxes. "Now let's see it should be in here somewhere."

He searched through several boxes before finding what he was looking for. An extra dusty box smaller than the rest contained some of his childhood stuff. From back when his mom was alive.

He searched through some of his old sparring gloves he'd used when training with Tatsuki and then he found some terrible drawings he'd made as a 5 year old. "Oh shit he'd never live it down if Rukia ever saw them.. even as bad as she was her stuff looked like DiVinici compared to him.

Past all that he found a small folder. Old. He blew dust off of it. Then he opened it up. "let'see here.." turning a few pages he found what he was looking for circled in red was a faded number.

Ichigo shook his head damn I can't read the last number is that a seven or a one... he took a guess and dialed.

It rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"Hello goddess assistance agency this is Urd I'm filling in for the current operator since she's.. ahh… detained.. now can I have your information and I'll be right with you for your wish.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Wish uh.. you're crazy lady."

He pressed the power button terminating the phone call just before Yaggdrisil had a chance to trace the call and so Urd was left blinking in confusion before narrowing her eyes and screaming "Well what the hell was that!!"

Meanwhile Ichigo scratched out the possibility of a seven so it must be one. He dialed again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki was lazily lounging on the couch watching American idol re runs. "Go William you rock dawg I'm sooo voting for you!" "Or like, I would've but it's a re run so I guess it'd be kinda stupid.. but I don't care you're still cool!"

Tatsumaki had naturally brown hair she had died certain streaks blonde and had lighter blonde highlights. She kept it bunched up in a spike braid. She had sky blue eyes and tapered chin.

Her bust was close to D but probably still the C's… but she was only 17 so it was understandable since she was still growing. She had on a black Bandanna keeping her braid in place. And a white bikini top revealing her belly button rings one holding a red ruby like stone.

She also wore a pair of cut off jean shorts and at the moment while lounging in her apartment she was barefoot with a toe ring on her second to last toe.

She picked up the phone to dial American idol just as it rang. "Huh well that's weird.. I don't recognize the area code.. hmm"

She pressed the talk button and pressed the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey uh.. Tatsumaki.. he.. it's been awhile and I know you probably don't remember me but uh.. well this is kinda embarrassing.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh. Sorry I don't think I know anyone from japan.. but you know my name so I'm guessing I musta met you before.."

"What you look like so I can make a picture?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo sighed. "Ah well I have orange hai-"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Icky!! Oh, My. Gosh. I cannot believe you're calling me.. like you haven't called in like… forever!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"H-hai ahh gomen.." Ichigo's eye twitched. He'd always hated that nickname she used American spelling to pronounce his name ich meaning ick so Ickigo or icky for short. "So um Tatsumaki ah.. I was wondering if you could do me a small favor."

"See I'm supposed to have been corresponding with a pen pal from America."

"Is there any way you could write some fake letters and mail them here to make it look like we've been doin the pen pal thing?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Awww Icky, I'm hurt is that the only reason you called to ask for a favor.. that's soo mean.."

"Heh.. anyway you shouldn't try to weasel out of school like that if you didn't do the work you should take responsibility for it." "Besides I didn't know you lived in Japan.. I mean who in Japan has orange hair?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Ah n-no I didn't just call you for that.. if I had wanted to do that I coulda just called someone else I called you because I just figured we could chat some."

"But eh.. you.. are gonna help me right?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes "Duh."

"But since you asked it's been so crazy.. like after camp we tried to get Terrance to go fishing but he didn't even wanna go near the water. Oh and the counselor with the apple.. the health nut.. yeah.. he is soo fat now.. and then you stopped coming to camp. You missed a lot. Oh last year me and Kiro were counselors.

"Hah we got kicked out for being 'irresponsible' .. oh it was soo funny the look on the old lady's face when we won the food fight.. Kiro was all like.."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo was surprised. On one hand it was annoying to listen to her ramble for hours but at the same time he was genuinely curious what they'd been up to.

For several summers he'd go to summer camp and the only kids that would hang out with him were Kiro and Tatsumaki. They were his best friends in America. Even when he returned to Japan he'd still kept in touch with them but as he got older slowly.. he lost contact.

The last trip to the camp his dad had gone along and taken them fishing. He had said goodbye to Masaki's friend and to give Ichigo a chance to say goodbye to his friends.

The final meeting was definitely one to remember. Y'see like Ichigo Tatsumaki and Kiro were spiritually aware also. They didn't think he was weird because he tried to help ghosts and they would join in and help him sometimes themselves.

But.. they were always stronger. Emotionally at the very least. Before Ichigo had last his mother he had been a very soft kid. They had watched his back at camp several times.

He owed them a lot and Tatsumaki, especially was understanding when his mom died he actually confided in her a lot and both knew that the stuff he'd told her would never be told to anyone else.

It was good to hear from them again even if it was a little irritating to her banter, her voice and even her mannerisms hadn't changed much.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki kept the phone to her ear using her shoulder while walking over to check her calendar. "Yeah me and Kiro had been wondering about you.."

"Oh hey I got a crazy idea.. "Your break is starting soon right?"

"Cause we got 2 weeks off starting next week.. we were talking about going somewhere for vacation but didn't have any ideas.."

"Well what if we came to visit you?" I could turn in the letters to you personally and plus we could hang out for a week or two."

Oh ok karakura huh.. ok I'll like mapquest it or something.. cool ok keep in touch.. I'll let you know when we set up a date or something ok.. g'night."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo blinked a few times. "So they're coming to visit huh.. well it'll be nice to see'em again but since they can see spirits it's gonna be interesting hiding my Shinigami powers from them."

Just then Isshin Kurosaki burst through the door and drop kicked Ichigo knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the phone before it could fall after being released by Ichigo and with his other hand he pointed accusingly at Rukia's gigai. "My son what have you done!!! Have you cut the fragile string of this girls life!?"

Ichigo sat up balling his hands into fists. "Hell no she just um.. dammit it's not what it looks like!"

Isshin fell to his knees oh Masaki our son has committed murder, I have fallen in my duties as a father!!"

Ichigo slapped his forehead muttering "Ohh this is gonna be a long night"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki walked silently up behind Kiro . he was standing on a bridge supporter high above the passing cars underneath.

She was dressed in white sneakers and her jean shorts with a large hooded sweatshirt half zipped up.

She stopped exactly 3 paces behind him without making a sound.

Kiro opened his eyes. "Sup?"

Tatsumaki spoke slowly choosing her words carefully. "I got an.. interesting phone call today."

Kiro looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

Tatsumaki nodded. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kiro nodded "I see."

She put her hands in the pockets of her baggy sweatshirt. "I told him we'd decided to pay him a visit for spring break."

Kiro smirked. "Hm.. Kurosaki.. eh this should be fun."

Tatsumaki looked over the sky. "And what of the Quincy?"

Kiro sighed "It's already begun" "Those pompous idiots in Soul Society have no idea.. it's so pathetic it's funny.. even a insect like Sosuke Aizen has become aware of it before the mighty ruler of the final gate.."

Tatsumaki nodded. "Is there any possibility we can simply visit without any incidents taking place?"

Kiro sighed running a hand through his spiked back hair. "Unlikely, at the rate this is going down.. We'll probably have to reveal our true nature to Ichigo.. if we are to help him survive this."

Tatsumaki closed her eyes. "Understood."

Note: yay infamous got bored again.. anyway I been watch a lot of bleach hehe.. I know about the Orihime getting kidnapped thing but I haven't read about it in the manga just seen up to episode 110 or so in the anime so that's what I'm workin with.

As for the spoiler.. well I don't want people who see my author alert go off and try to read a story about a anime they know nothing about so I made sure to go over the whole strpoy pretty much up the point where I am so everyone knows what's goin on. And I worked it into the actual story with the freedom writers thing.

I released the next chapter of BP to keep yall sated while I work on this for a bit.. anyway good idea or two so I figured ah what the heck I'll write it. So this is the beginning of my attempt at a bleach fic. Like all my others it'll; prolly be epic length if I ever finish it so.

Anyway review and let me know what u think sux, like it ect.

Pace.


	2. 1 Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure

Chapter 2: (One man's trash is another man's treasure)

Disclaimer: I don't own right or properties of Bleach that's all Tite Kubo

"Father."

Ishida Uryu walked slowly into his father's office at the hospital. Ishida Ryuken looked over at his son with a thoughtful expression.

Ishida stopped a few steps from the entrance to the dimly lit office. "I want powers.. And not just some borrowed power but real power of my own."

His father nodded calmly. "And.."

Ishida looked right into his father's eyes. "I swear that from this day forward.. On my Quincy pride I will regain my powers without abandoning my comrades."

Ryuken closed his eyes. "I see." "Then there is nothing further we have to discuss."

Ishida bowed stiffly and walked out of his father's office. Now that he'd said that he had no idea how he was supposed to go about doing so.

His father knew about how to regain it but he.. Well at the very least he would not abandon his comrades.. And one way or another he would regain his abilities.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soifon appeared in front of Marechiyo Omaeda before the final blow could be struck. "Enough." She said coldly.

Shuhei Hisagi smirked. "I was about to stop anyway. I don't enjoy beating down weaklings."

Immediately Yamamoto appeared in the middle of the group. Match 4 is given to Shuhei Hisagi, the next competitors in the Shinigami Taicho Selection Tournament come forth.

"Numbers 4 and 8."

A small pink haired girl threw up a peace sign while sitting on the shoulder of Kenpachi Zaraki. "Yay Ken-chan I get to fight!! Yippee!"

She blurred off his shoulder and an instant later appeared in the ring and began stretching.

Nemu Kurotscuchi slowly made her way to the ring and bowed to Yamamoto and then to Mayuri her Taicho and creator.

The masked man glared at her. "Nemu you'd better not lose to that child.. I will not have one of my creations beaten by a mere brat!"

"Hai Mayuri-sama." Nemu bowed an emotionless mask remained on her face as usual.

She turned to face a smiling Yachiru and dropped into a stiff battle stance.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand "Begin!"

Nemu shot at Yachiru and jumped up delivering a kick. The attack was blocked by one hand from Yachiru. The small pink haired girl then switched her grip on the leg and slammed Nemu into the ground by her foot.

Nemu stopped her fall with her hand and twisted kicking with her other leg forcing Yachiru to let go to block but Nemu continued kicking forcing Yachiru back from the force of her assault.

She then channeled her reiatsu into her hands and flipping over the surprised girl she turned around back fisting Yachiru who was unable to react in time and was caught in the chin with it.

Nemu used shunpo to get in close to Yachiro and side kicked attempting to knock the wind out of her. Instead her leg hit nothing but air.

Nemu Blinked in surprise as Yachiru appeared crouched on Nemu's outstretched leg. The pink haired girl then nimble back flipped off and Nemu brought her leg back in and punched.

Yahiru giggled as she landed and ducked under the punch grabbing the over extended arm and flipping Nemu sending her flying into a wall. Nemu flipped over so her feet hit the wall and pressed two fingers out and said:

"**Restrain!"**

Yachiru shot forward and sliced off the two fingers Nemu was holding out with her Zanpakuto canceling the restrain kidou. Nemu's eyes went wide as she stared in horror at her bleeding hand. Yachiru then channeled her own reiatsu and released her spiritual presence. "Time to end this .. Ken-chan wouldn't like it if I spent too much time on you."

She shot forward and stabbed out driving her Zanpakuto through Nemu's chest. Nemu widened her eyes but regained her composure then grabbed Yachiru's wrists still holding the hilt of her zanpakuto. Yachiru widened her eyes. "N-nani! You.. How are you doing that..You have a sword through you!"

Nemu replied coughing up a bit of blood. "It appears I have momentarily restrained your Zanpakuto." She then channeled her spiritual presence around them and using a free hand she placed her palm out in front of her.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!"

"**Shot of Red Fire !****," **

The full incantation blast of red fire shot at Yachiru point blank knocking her back and sending Nemu flying agaisnt a wall crashing to the ground face first.

The smoke fially faded revealing a small trench blown back as a result of Nemu's attack and Yachiru stading at the end with her arms crossed in front of her blocking. She dropped them and revealed wide eyes. Breathing heavily she reached for her zanpakuto still covered in Nemu's blood sticking out of the ground.

Nemu lay unmoving on the ground. She attempted to rise but only made it a few inches up before her arms gave out and blood gushed up from her shoulders.

Yachiru slowly walked over to Nemu to check on her. But kenpachi Zaraki appeared in front of her. "It's over." He said quietly. Yachiru nodded and hopped on his shoulder as he walked back out of the ring.

Nemu lay there eyes barely opened as medic teams from the 4th division rushed in to treat her. Suddenly the medic team fell to the ground and Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared in the middle of them. He looked down and Nemu on the ground.

She closed her eyes grimacing. "M-mayuri-sma.. I'm sorry the child's strength far exceeded my expectations… I do not believe I will be able to contin-"

She was cut off by a hard stomp on the head from Mayuri crushing her head into the hard ground.

"Silence you useless whore!"

"I should have known better than to even have entered a failure like you into this competition!.. what a waste of my intillectual talent.. you have my indescribably brilliant designs and yet you still somehow manage to screw it up beyond recognition!"

He kicked her sending her flying through the air and crashing into the stadium. "I've had enough of you.. this is the last time you'll embarras me you disgrace!"

Mayuri tore off his ear and threw out the sickle ripping into her back and yanked her back to him like a fish on a hook.

He turned to Yamamoto. Sighing he bowed stiffly. "Excuse me I have matters to take care of in my laboratory."

With that he took the mangled body of Nemu still impaled on his hook like rope and sickle and vanished in a blur of speed.

The spectators and judges were in complete silence. "What kind of man is that!" to do that to his own subordinate!"

Kenpachi Zaraki closed his eyes. "It's her own fault for being weak."

The rest of the judges sighed. "In any case despite such actions.. we must continue the tournament.. after the defection of the 3 captains we must seek out a new set of Taicho canidates."

Yamamoto nodded. "Agreed., the actions of Mayuri-taicho will be adressed later.. for now the selection takes priority.. now the next participants! 12 and 5!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spirits are alllwayys with a youuuuuuuu!!!" Don Kanonji bellowed out from the T.V. as Yuzu mimiced his ridiculous laugh and crossed arms pose. "Bwahahahahahaha!!" Isshin followed her example crossing his arms over his chest and laughing moronically.

Ichigo shook his head sighing at his family. Sometimes he wondered if he was adopted. After all he was the only one with orange hair. Ah well something to ponder about.

Suddenly he turned his head to the window. He narrowed his eyes and immediately twisted around to head upstairs. As soon as he was in his room he shut the door and pulled out his official representative badge splitting from his body and he jumped out the window.

Almost immediately he was caught in the vice grip of Hyori and Shenji appeared behind him. "ahh Kurosaki-san.. it seem's you can sense our reiatsu.. good you're beginning to develop your spiritual awareness.." "Your strength, however.."

Hiyori tightened her grip on his throat "we are losing patience you dipshit.. if we don't get you then the Shinigami don't get you." Shinji gently placed a hand on her wrist and took her deathgrip off Ichigo's throat.

He dropped to the roof of his house holding his throat coughing. Shinji sighed. "Look Ichigo, something's wrong.. things have changed, we're still gathering intelligence on it but at this point.. you may not have the luxury of time to choose whether or not to join us."

Ichigo ripped his sword from his back and prepared to slice through him. But he was gone. As was Hiyori. Both had vanished and their rieatsu as well. Ichigo looked around before sighing. "Kuso.. that damn brat.. she's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks.." Ichigo replaced his sword on his back and headed back inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayuri slapped the materials off of the counter of his lab counter. Enough of it., you have been nothing but trouble form the very beginning."

Nemu slumped agaisnt the wall attempted to rise but failed. "Mayuri-sama, may I ask permission to use the emergency medication inside my badge?"

Mayuri looked at her in disgust. "Such a weakling!" "No you may not you useless, worthless piece of trash!"

"That badge is for lutinents and vice captains, you are hereby stripped of your rank! You're not even worth spending the time to kill and nothing about you is worth salvaging through surgery!"

"To be perfectly honest I don't care what you do.. I disown you! I cut all ties that may associate me in any way with garbage like you!"

"I'm sending you to the mortal world with a dishonorable discharge banning you from re entering Soul Society for a year and I hope you rot there!"

He walked over to her and tore off the badge and kicked her through a wall. "5 missions five failed mission not one success! And then a defeat by a child.. can your tiny brain even concieve the embarrasment you cause.. I get a migrane even thinking about it!"

He walked through a another room dragging Nemu by her hair and opened the portal to the human world. "Now begone! And don't ever let me see your worthless face again!"

He drew his zanpakuto and slashed her 4 times paralyzing her before backfisting her through the portal.

He kicked the door open and slammed it as he exited. "Now I need a new assistant.." He chuckled moving over to his lab rat room with several living humanoids in cages.

"Time to get to work."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida continued holding out his hand trying to force a energy arrow to appear. It never did. "Gahh.. how.. this just isn't possible!" He fell to his knees. Balling his fist up he slammed it into the ground. "I will not give up. I don't care if it's impossible.. somehow I will regain my abilities.. I will show my father my resolve."

He jumped up and began his practice again. The bow he could form through enough concentration but no arrows would come. He used his pentacle but it didn't matter.

Without the battle accessory there was no way to gather enough spirit particles with his spirit powers as damaged as they were. Even after losing them in achieving the final quincy form he'd taken a bracelet to artificially restore his skills then puished them even farther past his limits further damaging his internal receptors.

He stood in a junk yard and aimed at a pile of trash. But no matter how many times or how much he tried he was unable to form a spirit arrow.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Well, if I am still unable to use powers I should at the very least keep my senses sharp enough to evade attacks."

He began jumping and rolling practicing his evasion. He threw his spirit energy canister into the air and backflipped to avoid the blast. Some old fireworks layign in a pile of garbage were set off rom it and they began crackling sending Ishida handspringing backwards several times.

He jumped up and crashed into a dumpster that released a few loose trash bags. One busted open and revealed a old archey set. Ishida widened his eyes. It was mortal and primitive. But perfect for re mastering the basics..

He picked up the bow and a few of the metal arrows. Focusing his spirit power into a solid object was still not too far beyond his skills. He released the arrows with much greater force that they would usually fly at and managed to embed it in the thin metal of one of the dumpsters.

He riased an eyebrow. "My aim appears to be off a bit.. also the arrow was not pulled completely straight.. even if I cannot use my spirit power these basic errors in my structure can be rectified in the meantime. He dropped into a stable stnace and readiend anohter arrow before suddely stopping and turning his head. "Is that…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nemu had crashed into a pile of Garbage and was unable to move for a full day before her natural abilities canceled out the paralyzing poison of Mayuri's zanpakuto. Even so she remained perectly still surrounded in the garbage. Several wounds were still wide open and likely infected by now.

However, she had no real reason to care.. why should she rise and get up. She had no purpose to exist. Mayuri-sama no longer needed her. He had disowned her, she was no longer even a acting Shinigami.

And so she had remained in the pile until another load of garbage was piled on top of her futher inhibiting her healing. She simply lay there unsure of what to do. No one was there to give her orders or to explain what her purpose was any longer.

Her reiatsu however was active though it was severly weakened. It was unlikely any of the shinigami stationed here to deal with the Arrancar would notice her. She closed her eyes.

_Demo.._ (but)

She'd been laying at what was now the bottom of the garbarge pile as it continued to decompose for days.

_As I thought.. _

The unmistakable cry of a hollow was heard nearby. Perhaps the rapidly aproaching hollow would kill her sensing her slight reiatsu. After all as a spirit being she would not decompose.. this request for her to rot was impossible for her to comply with.

Suddenly the pile began to move. And she could tell by the rotting scent of the hollow that she had been discoviered.

_So I am to die here.. so be it.. _She closed her eyes. The large hollow screamed as it tore through the pile of garbage and discovered the battered body of a Shinigami. Such luck to find a Shinigami soul to eat and even more so to find one incapable of defending themselves. It licked it's mask with it's long slimy tongue and lifted the beated Nemu by her leg dangling her in the air.

Suddenly a bulldozer slammed into the hollow from behind knocking it down. It dropped Nemu who fell into the raised Bucket. The Hollow turned around and came face to face with Ishia Uryu standing on tip of the bucket of the bulldozer with his steel arow infused with all of his remaining reiatsu pulled back as far as the bow would allow.

The hollow's eyes went wide before Ishida released the arrow at point blank range cracking and then shattering the hollow mask destroying it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nemu cracked her swollen eyes open after feeling herself fall into a cold hard object. She looked up only to see the the back of the Quincy boy from before standing above her with a arrow drawn back.

His slim form was outlined by the setting sun making him little more than a sillouhette. She closed her eyes before she saw him release the arrow and breathed two words softly.

"Arigatou Quincy-san."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida had the skills of a ninja. Either that or his housekeeper was an idiot. His father was working so much overtime that he was actually staying the week at the Hospital.

A good thing too, as Ishida was certain he would be able to feel the reiatsu of the shinigami woman he'd brought home with him. He'd set her on his floor out of plain view between his bed and dresser before collapsing himself on his bed completely drained.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoruichi looked at Tessai. "You msut be joking." The large man shook his head vehemently.. "No no no yoruichi-san you msut try it! My home mode cat food is at least a thousand times more nutritious than.."

"Yoruichi-san?" Tessai realized the black cat had vanished from sight. Urahara came out yawning. "Oiy.. it looks like she's left, sometime ago actually. You should really learn to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Tessai nodded. "Oh by the way manager.. have there been any more arrancar sightings lately?"

Urahara shook his head. "No thankfully.. looks like we're getting a bit of a break since the whole Grimjaw incident."

Tessai stroked his chin. "True.. I wonder why?"

Urahara merely turned to look out the window. _Sosuke Aizen… what are you up to?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo walked through the busy streets of Karakura on his way to class. As he was heading up his usual way he learned that a car accident had blocked the main path and the Police were redirecting the entire flow of traffic.

"Oh great.. this is just perfect.. now I'm gonna be late and give those dumbass teachers another reason to think I'm a delinquent."

He looked around and saw a back alley.. "Ahh I haven't taken that route in awhile. It's a shortcut.. but I'm sure I'll run into some of those drop out punks from Kujisani." "Oh well."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the allex. It was somewhat dangerous.. he'd beat their faces in a few times before but he always had Chad to watch his back. Trying to take down 5 or 6 people with just him could prove to be irritating.

He stepped into the darker parts and was met with a few glances from some kids but nothing much happened. He shrugged.  
"Ah well.. I guess they must be busy."

Suddenly a fist lashed out and connected with his jaw taking him by surprise knocking him on his side and dropping his bags he turned around to look up a large muscular kid with slicked back hair.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." He got to his feet and he noticed 9 more people come around them. "Great." He muttered. "All right come on you Kujisani punks!" He ran at the one who'd hit him and kicked him in the gut and ducked under a punch before dropping and sweeping the legs out from under a tall lanky kid.

He rolled ot the side avoiding a bar slamming down. He jumped up and grabbed the back of the bar weilding kid's head slamming it down into his knee.

The guy crumpled but another with a rock smashed into his back. He sensed it comign for his head and moved just in time to take it with his back but he still fell to his knees before flipping forward and running.

He stopped all of a sudden and punched the one closest to him knocking him out. Before the guy could fall Ichigo grabbed him and twirled him around to throw him into the chain wielding punk. Ichigo used their surprise to continue running.

Mokuda narrowed his eyes. "I see.. the orange haired punk is trying to fight us one and one by using the old run and fight whoever catches up to you first method.."

Ichigo ignored the yelling behnd him. He was in deep now. _Did the entire damn school decide to cut class and hang out in the all, this is ridiculous.. _Ichigo hopped over a fence and his feet skidded to a stop.

In front of him were 10 more kids cracking their knuckles. "Oh come on." Ichigo sighed. He may not have a choice but to fight his way out from the center now. He was surrounded.

Suddnely a voice called out. "Oiy, Ichigo.. still getting beat down by little pussy's I see."

Ichigo whirled around and looked up. Leaning agasint the fence he'd just jumped was a boy with short spiked white hair with a black bandanna tied backwards around his head.

He had on a black t shirt and dark green and black army camo pants with black sneakers. His left arm was bandaged up in white boxing wraps. On the other side of the fence the guys chasing him were now unconcious.

Ichigo shook his head. _Damn he's fast.._

"Yeah nice to see you again too Kiro."

The boy opened his eyes to reveal grey blue and grinned. "Well it looks like you'r pretty popular around here… but, I'm a little jealous.. having all this fun without me."

Ichigo smirked. "Well.. feel free to join in if you'd like.. that is.. if theres anybody left!" with this he jumped up and delivered a spinning back kick to the closest kid's head dropping him. Kiro charged at the kid coming beside Ichigo and side kicked making him double over then he uppercutted him knocking him down.

A fat kid tried to bearhug him but Kiro elbowed him in the gut then ducked around and jumped up spinning dropping his elbow on his neck. The fat kid dropped to the ground and Krio stomped his head on the ground. Before anohter one kicked him in the ribs.

Kiro grabbed his leg and broke it before throwing the screaming kid on the ground and moving his head to the left to avoid a straight punch. He grabbed the retracting wrist and flipped the kid over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Ichigo had nearly finished his own set. He headbutted the leader Mokuda. He'd apparently woken up from Kiro's beat down only to run into Ichigo's skull.

Kiro was flashing out a few jabs bouncing from foot to foot snapping the last of his opponents head around until he got bored and threw a hook dropping him.

He turned and threw a punch at Ichigo who reached out and stopped it with his palm. Curling his fingers around the fist Ichigo smirked. "Oiy, that won't work on me this time.. I'm stronger now."

Kiro grinned as Ichigo released his fist. "Yeah it looks like you aint quite as much of a baby."

Ichigo grimaced as he rubbed his back and picked up his book sack. "Ahh shit I'm still gonna be lat for class."

Kiro laughed. "heh I think I'll tag along Tats is suppsoed to be coming along sometime today."

Ichigo shrugged and hobbled out the end of the long alley and back onto the sidewalk with Kiro following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nemu awoke to find she had apparently had her injuries treated. She was no longer in her shinigami uniform but rather in a large white t shirt.

Ishida walked through his door. "Oh I see you're awake now.. good now would you mind telling me just how exactly you ended up laying in a garbage dump?"

Nemu sighed. "Mayuri-sama has disowned me, as I no longer have a creator, father or superior.. I have no true purpose to exist. The fact that you saved me is somewhat unfortunate."

Ishida widend his eyes. "wait he disowned you.. what, explain."

Nemu nodded and told in detail about her discharge. At the end Ishida was visibly shaking in rage. "I cannot believe that disgusting.. that bastard.. I swear I will make him pay for this.. Not one death, not one cry of pain will go unnacounted for, not one!"

Nemu tilted her head at Ishida. "But Quincy-san.. you have yet to regain your powers… have you not?"

Ishida looked at her and turned away. "I'm.. working on it."

Nemu nodded "I see."

Ishida looked at her. "your injuries are very bad, even with your natural healing abilities your body is trashed.. it will take a few more days before you're even able to really move around on your own.. when you finally do regain your strength what will you do?"

Nemu shook her head. "Nothing. There is no reason for me to exist.. I suppsoe once my power has returned enough I will take my own life and be at peace.

Ishida slammed his closed fist into his palm. "no! you can't let that bastard win any more.. he kicked you out. So what you're better off wihtout him!"

Nemu looked down. But.. Quincy-san.. I have no purpose.." sje suddnely tunred to him and grabbed his shirt looking into his eyes. "You found me.. you saved me.. so please will you.."

She released him and softly whispered stillf acing him she lowered her head. "Will you. Give me a purpose to exist.."

"If Mayuri-sama is no longer here then.. I need a new superior to assign me duties.. though I am certain I am useless and will somehow perform unsatisfactorally… even still.." she drifted off dropped her head.

Ishida shook his head turning to face the window. "This is all so wrong. Mayuri-Kurostsuchi is a beast he abused you every seconbd of every day! Do you really have such low self esteem that you need someone to tell you exactly what to do?!"

"Are you truly that weak of a Shinigami… I don't thnk so.. but that bastard has your logic so twisted and deformed that you would willing kill yourself for him after he threw you away."

"If it's to ensure that you remain in the fight then fine, I will assume the position of your superior." "I take responsibility for interrupting your suicide attempt at the hands of a hollow.."

"If you truly need a reason to exist.. some orders from a superior.. then.."

Ishida turned to her "Then live"

Ishida gently gripped the collar of her white shirt. "That is your new purpose.. at least temporarily. You must continue to live.. because if you're alive then you can always improve things."

"You can always experience new things.. things you and I don't even know about yet.. but to throw something so precious ans mysterious away for that piece of scum is stupidity and weakness in it's truest form!"

Ishida gently eased his grip on her shirt. "That's why.. continue to live each day.. and together, I will help you discover your own purpose to live.. to exist."

Nemu stared at the Quincy widemouthed. Then she slowly nodded. "H-hai.. understood Quincy-san.."

Ishida turned to her. "It's Ishida Uryu." Nemu nodded and bowed low smiling slightly. "Arigatou Ishida-san"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rantao burst through the front door. "Koga!" The large man appeared next to her. "Yes I know.. I've seen it as well.."

The fallen shinigami blinked a few times before looking ou the window at the opening in the sky blazing brilliant white. "What is that thing?"

Koga shook his head. "I don't know.. but I have a feeling we're about to find out." The powerful Bounto felt a shiver go through his spine. He hadn't experienced anything like this before. Such ominous dread. Something was coming.

Suddenly he felt a tremendous spiritual presence. His eyes went wide. Koga looked to Rantao and closed his eyes. "It would seem we have visitors." Rantao retreated further in the house and Koga walked out the door. He turned to face several men in black hooded cloaks as well as what appeared to be a Shinigami.

She had a red sash tied lopsided in place of the usual white and a captain's Hiori bearing the Quincy cross.

Koga took a second step and stopped carefully measuring his distance.

The shinigami had black hair with a spiked bun tied by a yellow ribbon and red eyes.

She bowed politely. "Greetings Koga-san.. I know that you are a Bounto, and that you alone escaped the fate of all your comrades during your attempt to destroy Seireitei."

Koga narrowed his eyes and set his face into a grim scowl. "Is that why you're here Shinigami… to tie up lose ends?"

The shinigami shook her head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Koga-san.. I am no longer a Shinigami.. I am not here to harm you.. rather.. to ask your assistance."

"You see in less than a full day Rukongai will cease to exist.. my master.. heir to the title: lord of the Quincy, is preparing something grander than either of us can imagine.. and to further this cause he asks the Bounto to lend their strength."

Koga cocked his head to the side. "Lord of the Quincy.. and who exactly might you be?"

The girl bowed. "I am Senna, the general of the eastern destructive forces.. it is my responsibility to see that the first phase of the plan is completed satisfactorally."

Koga closed his eyes. "I see." "However," he opened his eyes.. I have no intention of helping you destroy all of Soul Society.. and this Rukongai ceasing to exist.. I wont let that happen either."

Senna closed her eyes. "I see.. so you refuse to help.. this is unfortunate.. however, you intend to interfere with phase one of our plan?"

Koga sighed. "I had truly hoped to live out the rest of my existence without conflict.. but, it appears as though that will not be an option.. so be it."

Senna narrowed her eyes. "How unfortunate.. however, if you intend to interfere with phase one then I will have to kill you."

Koga looked back at the house. _I hope this battle doesn't destroy your house Rantao-san.. however.. it is unavoidable._

Senna placed a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "Are you certain this is the course of action you wish to take?"

He reached behind him.

"Please give a final answer before we begin… this is a final courtesty I give you because my master had truly hoped to have you as an ally."

Koga closed his eyes and chuckled softly. "An answer.. very well."

He pulled out a small metal ball the size of a softball.

"Daruku, show yourself."

Note: ok second chapters done. Lotsa new stuff introduced. A lot of things going on now. As I said I had some good ideas and of course the movie not being released in english will make Senna hard to keep in character.. but the fact that she's a bad guy should help hehe.

Anyway.. im still bursting with ideas so ill prolly shell out another chapter of this before bp or dbfs comes out.

Review to let me know what u think..

Pace.


	3. Prelude to Darkness

Chapter 3: (Prelude to Darkness)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the stuff associated with it just my O.C.'s the rest is all Tite Kubo.

Review answers:

Henriette: yeah don't worry all I've seen is the jap subbed anime on youtube.. only seen up to the point where Ikakku unleashes his Bankai. The rest in the manga I haven't seen and I watched a raw version of the movie but couldn't understand a single word. So yeah, most of my post manga info comes from wikipedia.

On a final note, as for spoilers in this story well, yeah there will be some, but this story has a lot of really good original concepts that fit seamlessly into the world of Bleach and some that completely reorganize it. So don't be too worried about spoilers, a lot of the story is just completely original stuff.

Anyway on to the story:

Instantly the ball in Koga's hands dematerialized and began forming several hundred smaller balls rising into the air.

Senna closed her eyes and sighed. "I see.. so I will have to kill you then.. very well." She lifted a hand and the 7 cloaked men rushed forward.

The balls around Koga shot together and formed a large metallic spider like creature with an upside down head. The head spun around revealing a smiling face.

"Ohhh Koga-san.. look at all the big strong men coming to see me.. can I kill them?"

Koga closed his eyes and nodded.

Daruku grinned and raised a long pointed leg before shooting it forward into the ground screaming "Please accept my feelings!!" Instantly several metal spikes shot out of the ground impaling 5 of the men. Two of them sprang to the side and flipped up twisting to avoid more spikes.

Daruku merely grinned and pulled her leg out of the ground to smack the one closest to her away. After her initial attack it left her leg swung out wide and the final cloaked man shot up to take advantage of the opening.

Daruku laughed. "Oh good plan only you forget.. I have 8 legs!"

She lifted another leg up upper cutting the man high into the air. As he fell he landed with a thud in front of Senna.

Daruku looked at the unmoving Senna. "Hmm.. well since you're not impressed by my artistry I assume you're a little bit more skilled than these insects were."

Senna closed her eyes. "I see.. Koga-san. It appears I have underestimated you.. the records we have on you appear to be unreliable.. in truth we didn't even think Kariya would be this strong."

Koga widened his eyes "K-Kariya!!"

Senna opened her eyes. "I will have to report the inaccuracy of the records to my master immediately.."

Daruku narrowed her eyes. "You'll report to your grave you little brat!" she dematerialized two legs and shot the supersonic metal balls at the stationary girl. They hit all at once in a flurry of blurs shooting past her. As the last one passed, however, Senna stood completely unharmed without even having drawn her Zanpakuto.

Daruku widened her eyes in disbelief. "Then take this!" her body dematerialized again and formed a cage around Senna locking her arms and legs into place and allowing Daruku to shoot balls at her while she was unable to defend herself.

Senna merely tore her arm forward shattering the metal shackle and caught the first ball thrown at her. She held it and flicked with her thumb sending the ball flying right back into Daruku's face before tearing the rest of her limbs free.

Koga shook his head. "It was impossible.. this girl had just shattered Daruku's prison..

Senna dropped to the ground and Daruku now in spider form again charged madly at her trying to slash. Senna parried the slash with her right arm and threw Daruku several feet to the side as she continued walking towards Koga.

Daruku raised up on her legs again and prepared to rush in when all of a sudden she felt a warm glow on her face. Senna had appeared in front of her with her arm stretched out.

Senna looked into her eyes coldly and said: "Blue Fire: Crash Down!"

The blast of blue energy exploded out from her palm enveloping Daruku and silencing her scream in seconds.

It kicked up a huge amount of smoke and dust and Koga took a step back.

Out of the smoke Senna slowly walked, keeping her focus on Koga. He began to backpedal attempting to put some distance between them when all of a sudden he felt a solid substance behind him.

He looked up to see that Senna had vanished from the smoke.

Twirling around he balled his fist up and prepared to strike but Senna grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

Koga's fist instantly changed to a grip as he tried to pry her hand off his throat. He didn't understand. He was super strong. This girl had no noticeable muscle definition.. That kidou blast was at least 100 times as powerful as a normal one. If her specialty was kidou how could she be physically stronger than him.

Senna closed her grip further strangling him until Koga reached his other hand out and called to Daruku's core.

A large black axe shot out of the ground and flew into his hand. He lifted it and swung at Senna's neck. The girl released him letting him fall to the ground and back flipped to avoid the swipe.

Koga stood slowly holding his raw neck. "Un-unbelievable.. such power.. who is this girl.."

Senna merely stood with her hands at her sides as if contemplating her next move. Koga growled and charged forward using his axe. _If I can keep her on the defensive perhaps I can buy some time to recover from that attack.._

He skidded to a stop and kicked out but Senna parried it with her own foot. Koga, a bit off balance, leaned in to his vertical slash with his axe and Senna reached up with one hand and gripped his wrist stopping the attack.

Koga's eyes widened. "Kuso!"

Senna twisted his wrist snapping it like a twig and turned the axe into his own chest.

He fell to the ground with his own axe sticking into him and coughed up blood before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped onto his back.

Senna walked back across the yard and turned when she noticed movement inside the house. "Hmm.. most likely Rantao coming to check things out.."

She looked down to see the man who'd been shot into the air by Daruku previously and landed in front of her. She kicked him and sent his body flying into the front of the house caving in the roof near the door.

Then she turned and continued walking. She pressed a button on her comlink in her obi. "Senna reporting in, the information on the Bounto appears to be unreliable, also I have failed in the acquisition of the Bounto Koga gou."

"He has been terminated.. I will now proceed with the final step of phase one."

A voice on the other end chuckled. "Excellent work my servant.. you have done well.. soon the hour of judgment shall be upon us.. at last we will have our revenge."

Senna nodded. "As you wish master.. Senna out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo and Kiro burst into his classroom only to find that the teacher wasn't even there yet. Ichigo closed his eyes a vein bulging on his reddening forhead. Kiro just chuckled. "Hah, seems like teachers are teachers no matter where they are, they wanna bitch about us being late but are they shining examples of punctuality, hell naw." Ichigo turned to see Orihime staring at him like he had grown a new head. He dropped his fierce scowl for a moment to look at her questioningly. Finally it clicked in his mind. "Oh sorry Inoue, this is my friend Kiro from America."

As soon as the final word left his lips Orihime was all over him. "Oh Kurosaki-san, sugoi! I've always wanted to meet an American does he understand Japanese? Is he gonna sit in on the class? How did you two meet? Is that hair real or did he die it? Does he like pineapples?"

Ichigo blinked a few times before sighing. "Ano, Orihime he's standing right here, maybe you should ask him instead of me."

Like a robot she pivoted at her waist and turned her attention on him.

Kiro scratched his head a few times and chuckled lightly. "Um, yeah I can speak a lil Japanese as long as yall don't spout off like a machine gun, yeah I'm prolly gonna sit in on the class, we met at summer camp, yeah my Hair is really white, and what the hell kinda question is that.."

Orihime stood up tall and placed her pointer finger on the corner of her closed lips. She suddenly looked like she got an idea. "Oh well I was just wondering, I love pineapples!"

Kiro blinked a few times before slipping his bag off his shoulders. "And uh, why is that?"

"Orihime frowned then looked thoughtful again dragging out a "weeeeeelllll" before she exclaimed gleefully "They're yellow!"

Ichigo looked at the floor of the class shaking his head. Kiro merely grinned before breaking into a cracking grin. He was trying not to laugh. "I see." He managed to choke out without bursting out.

"Oh and.." Orihime continued. "You can do so many things with them, like if you hollow one out and put wheels on it you can make a pineapple racecar, and if chop off the end you get a pretty hat" "Oh and there's so many dishes you can make: fried pineapple, baked pineapple, scrambled pineapple, chocolate dipped pineapple, pineapple stew.." all through this explanation of the many uses for the fruit she was making exaggerated movements with her hands. Kiro nearly lost it when she hunched over and took on a serious expression holding onto a miniature steering wheel while mentioning you could make a pineapple racecar.

He turned to Ichigo and muttered. "Yo Icky, no offense but this girls a little.. uh.."

Ichigo sighed. "She's a complete ditz." The orange haired boy finished.

Orihime finally finished listing her uses when Tatsuki entered the room and immediately and pulled her to the left just as Chizuru Honsho pounced at the spot she'd just been standing. Tatsuki closed her eyes in irritation. "Chizuru for one morning can you not do that?"

The enraged girl rose up and with flames burning in her eyes she pointed her finger accusingly at Tatsuki. "Y-you! boyish girl how dare you deny me hime!"

Orihime giggled. "Ano, Ohaiyo Chizuru-san" The orange haired girl threw a thumbs up. "If all you wanted was a hug all you had to do was ask."

Chizuru wiped some blood from her nose and grinned evily. "Oh yes, I want a hug, just a simple hug hehe." She lunged at Orihime with her long nails poised like eagle talons.

Tatsuki jumped up and delivered a crushing one leg drop kick sending Chizuru spiraling though the air and out the window. Orihime looked confused. "Nani, she didn't want her hug after all?" Tatsuki just looked at Orihime and sighed before turning to look at Ichigo and his smirking companion.

She leveled her gaze on him. "And you are?" Ichigo looked to his friend who stood leaning on a desk. "Back where I come from you want someone to tell you their name you generally give yours first."

Tatsuki snorted. "Well this isn't where you come from, is it?"

Kiro shrugged then I guess you don't get to know my name then. Ichigo looked back and forth between his two friends before shrugging and muttering to himself as he slumped into his desk. Tatsuki narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Fine, not like I care anyway." Kiro tilted his head in agreement and turned his head toward the door of the classroom.

A loud feminine voice rang out. "Icky! Your school is weird as hell, how the hell am I supposed to read all the doodles that tell you what room's what."

"And look at this, I mean , it's like raining lesbians" slung over her shoulder was a barely conscious Chizuru.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "First off its not scribbles it's called kanji and hiragana, second off how the hell did you know she was a lesbian?"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, "Cuz she been grabbing my ass since she flew out a window and landed on top of me." With this she dumped the gargling Chizuru onto the floor of the classroom. Tatsumaki brushed some of her blonde streaked hair behind her left ear before reaching into her bag and handed Ichigo some papers stapled together. "Here are our letters we've been writing, I hope you know you owe me now."

Ichigo merely scowled before taking them and muttering a thanks. Tatsumaki grinned "Oh don't worry Icky I won't make you do anything TOO embarrassing."

Kiro patted Ichigo on the head. "Heh sounds reassuring ne Icky?"

Ichigo ignored the comment and turned to see Sado setting up his desk. Ichigo raised his hand. "Hey Chad, by the way these are my friends from America, guys this Yasutora Chad."

Sado looked upward and them and bowed softly saying. "It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo then noticed that Uryuu Ishida was missing. At the same time Orihime seemed to take notice as well as she was looking around the room with her hand over her eyes acting as a sun shield for no apparent reason. "Hmm hey where is Ishida-san?" Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to feel his reiatsu but nothing came to him. "I dunno.. he never misses class though.. whatever it is it must be important."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. . _Well, it's not like there's anything to worry about, I know for a fact that Ishida is no wimp, he can take care of himself.. still It'd be nice if he'd at least let us in on what's been goin on with him, we are his friends.._

Just then Misato Ochi showed up in a jogging outfit. "Good morning students, I'm sorry I'm a bit late but I got lost on the road of life and wouldn't you know it, as soon as I found my way back a black cat crossed my path and I had to go around it."

Kiro stared at the grinning teacher and leaned closer to Ichigo "Are we supposed to believe that excuse?" The orange haired boy nodded. As many times as she's bought some of the crap we come up with I'm gonna have to go with this one."

Misato suddenly seemed to take notice of the two newcomers in the room. "Oh it seems we have visitors, why hello there welcome to class D."

Tatsumaki scratched her head and meekly asked. "Um, Misato-sensei don't you need like an approval slip or something for us to be here?"

The teacher merely waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, such things are too troublesome, besides you called me Misato-sensei most of the students here call me Onna." She suddenly materialized in front of Tatsumaki and leaned in close to her. "Be careful most of boys in this class are perverts and they aren't very respectful either just a little girl to girl advice ne." Suddenly Misato reappeared at the front of the room holding a piece of chalk. "Well shall we get started?"

Kiro narrowed his eyes. _T__hat movement.. shunpo?_

Tatsumaki connected with her mental link to Kiro. _No, the movement was similar but flash stepping requires a concentrated burst of reiatsu. Also only spirit beings can perform true shunpo.. this human is still mortal._

Kiro nodded. finally taking his eyes off the teacher. He'd ponder it more later. Misato smiled and finished writing a table with a few students names in some spaces. "So before we ask who has completed the pen pal assignment let's find out who our visitors are."

Tatsumaki stood up and bowed slightly. "Heya, I'm Onni Tatsumaki, nice to meetya."

Keigo Asano twisted his head around so fast it looked like he'd get whiplash. "Oh.. my.. gosh look at that babe.. a golden skinned goddess has come to our school." Mizuiro Kojima dragged Keigo by the ear and pulled him back down into his seat saying. "Now now, Keigo-san there's no need for you to get rejected so early in the morning.. you should at least wait till after you've had awhile to digest your breakfast before you throw it up in sorrow." He smiled as he said this and Keigo crashed to floor in typical anime style before slowly crawling into his desk and collapsing with his chin resting on a binder.

Next Kiro shook his head. "I'd love to tell my name, however, a certain girl has led me to believe that names aren't something to be told in introductions in Japan."

Misato blinked a few times before nodding. "Oh I see. Well ok, in that case it's nice to meet you Tatsumaki-chan and you too um no name-san."

Tatsuki growled without looking up from her book. "Tatsuki Arisawa."

Kiro smirked. "Ne, what was that?"

"My name," growled the black haired girl. "is Tatsuki Arisawa.

Kiro nodded. "Kagesama Kiro, remember that name, you'll be hearing it a lot someday."

Tatsumaki nodded with closed eyes. "Kiro wants to be in the UFC." Tatsuki's eyes shot open at that comment. "You like mixed martial arts?"

Kiro shrugged. "I dabble." He said cockily. Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. Well, there's a nice big yard outside for lunch.. we could do a lot of dabbling there."

Kiro closed his eyes and scratched his nose. "What you got in mind I'm thinking a 'ground and pound'

Tatsuki widened her eyes before blushing madly and turned around in her seat fuming with rage and embarrassment.

Ichigo stared at the interaction with mild amusement. He leaned in to speak in a whisper to Kiro. "what was that supposed to be.. trust me messing with Tatsuki isn't a good idea."

Kiro chuckled before shrugging. "That, my friend, is what we in America, call game."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "game?" Kiro was silent as he turned around to pay mild attention to the Teacher looking over the letters from the assignment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida slowly pulled the needle out of the material and pulling it out a bit more than needed, bit the end off with his teeth. He proudly sat back and held out the Kango hat he'd just sewed in no less than 35 minutes from start to finish.

Ishida had moved Nemu to his own meager apartment since his father was due to be home at his main house. This was 2 nights ago thought it seemed much longer as Nemu was virtually clueless as to how the human world worked.

He turned to see the progress of the said companion. Kurotsuchi Nemu frowned as she looked at the coiled strips and tangled mess of thread. "Ishida-san I.." she dropped her head. "It seems I remain a failure."

Ishida narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulder. Nemu widened her eyes looking at her new superior.

Ishida shook his head "You have been told you are worthless for so long you have truly begun to think that of yourself, but that's not what I see!"

"When I sit down to sew I don't care about failing or succeeding. If you treat everything with such seriousness you'll go insane!"

Nemu tilted her head to the side. "Yes, but.. even still I did not accomplish the task satisfactorily."

Ishida sighed. "Listen, the purpose for sitting down and sewing is not always necessarily about what you create. It's about the feelings you have while you do it." The black haired boy sighed. "This self confidence thing is really going to take a bit for you to get over.. I have no desire for a tool to simply accomplish a task after which I can throw away."

What I can go for, however, is a companion.. I.. I don't want the others to see how weak I am, I know that they are worried about me.. but even though I know that the pity in their eyes.. it would be worse than a physical blow."

"But. You already know, you've seen firsthand how helpless I am. I don't know how long it's going to take me to fully regain my powers, or even if I can for that matter.. but, I know that what you've been through and what it's made you,, that's something I can definitely help even as powerless as I am.. I'm certain I can help you."

Ishida gently reached up and patted the black haired shinigami on the head. "This time I want you to practice the technique I showed you without a goal in mind."

Nemu looked about to protest when Ishida placed a finger on her lips. "Just relax and sew.. whatever you end up making it's not important, all I want you to focus on is what you feel while you do it."

Nemu nodded. She picked up a new practice strip and some thread. After a calming breath she began to slowly pull the needle and thread through the small imperceptible holes in the material making it stronger and adding more to the mesh."

After 5 minutes of this a strange thing happed. "Her lips curved into a small smile. "Strange. I believe I am.. enjoying this activity."

Ishida chuckled. "Then your performance is above satisfactory."

Nemu stopped sewing and simply looked blankly at Ishida. _I am being.. praised.. this.. has never happened before."_

she smiled closing her eyes. "Arigatou Ishida-sama."

Ishida nervously chuckled. "Ano, Ishida-san is fine,, really, I would actually prefer it." Nemu took a curious expression. "I see, my apologies Ishida-san." She giggled.

Ishida blushed. "Ah, Nemu-san your laugh is pleasant.. you should do it more."

Nemu widened her smile. "Oh my Ishida-sempai, you are my superior.. a romance between the two of us is forbidden you must purge these thoughts of me from your mind." she jokingly exclaimed.

Ishida snickered. "Well I see you're getting a little more comfortable.. once you open up a bit you're quite a different person Nemu-san."

Nemu grinned sheepishly and looked at eh ground. "I suppose so.. I myself am surprised.. I never realized I could act like this.. I believe I have laughed more in the last 7 minutes than in my entire life previous to this arrangement.. these new emotions are.. foreign to me.. though.. not unpleasant."

She slowly rose to her feet. Ishida stood as well. "Are you sure you're ready to move around.. your injuries aren't completely healed."

Nemu nodded smoothing the wrinkles out of her black miniskirt. "I have unusually fast healing abilities spawning from my.. inherent design.." she faded off at the end becoming solemn.

Ishida looked down and balled his fist. "It's alright.. I will make that bastard pay.. I know that you will always hold him in some importance in your life.. Although I cannot understand it at all, I know it isn't something you can change.."

"But, never let him make you think any less of yourself.. you owe him nothing, he abandoned you after throwing you away."

Nemu nodded raising her right hand as if to reach out but hesitating before dropping it back to her side. "I know, I can't explain what I feel I know it's not love and I'm capable of understanding all that he's done to me, I know how sick and twisted he is.. but even so, a part of me still wishes that just once I could have pleased him."

She slowly turned around and faced Ishida. "However, the majority of me feels differently. "I am not angry with Mayuri-sam.. ah, san.. but when I was left without a purpose unable to even comply with the final order for me to rot I felt more betrayed and hurt than any of the beatings or torture I was put through."

"The majority of my being simply wished for an end to my existence.. but when that Hollow appeared something came over me.. a feeling of regret, I lost my resolve so quickly. I.. I truly wanted to live, even though I had no real purpose to live for.. I wonder if that's so wrong. To desire to exist simply to experience it without a true use.."

"Regardless of what I may feel or how incapable of expressing it.. I want you to know this.. I am grateful to you for rescuing me, at that time, when I saw you standing there, for the first time it felt as though even I was worth something that you, by all rights an enemy, would stand powerless before a Hollow and defend me.. that is something I do not think I will ever understand."

Nemu was brought out of her musings by the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen. "Oh the bread is ready.. excuse me Ishida-san.. I will go and prepare the remainder of the meal." With a bow she turned around and went into the kitchen.

Ishida's wide eyes slowly receded back to their normal size. _What you're feeling is self worth.. no matter how small it may be due to that monsters treatment he couldn't eradicate it completely.. I don't care what he says.. you are more than a doll, more than a disposable tool, you are a person.. and I will make sure you experience what it is to live.._

Ishida softly whispered to himself. "And when you see that bastard again.. you'll make him realize what a fool he was for throwing you away.. "

"But." Ishida smirked.

"By that time, it'll be too late."

000000000000000000000000000

Orihime walked toward her apartment bouncing her head along to her veggie tales list on her I pod. Suddenly she noticed a injured puppy limping along the sidewalk. She instantly ran over to it.

"Awww you poor thing, there I'll help."

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Soten kisshun: I reject!"

She opened her eyes and widened them in disbelief. Nothing happened.

"W-what?! Ayame! Shun-o?! Can you hear me?"

Nothing but silence answered her call. Orihime picked the dog up and gently carried him the rest of the way to her apartment. As she reached the entrance to the complex she began to get a slight headache.

"I'm not certain what's going on. But it looks like I've somehow lost my powers.. I hope it's not permanent.. I really want to help Kurosaki-kun." she spoke softly to the dog confiding in him as she knew he would listen attentively. Or at least she thought he would. His snout seemed to catch the scent of a nearby apartment cooking dinner.

Twisting his head to the source of the smell he attempted to get out of Orihime's grip but she held on tight as she fumbled with her keys to open the door. Her headache was beginning to turn into a migraine and she began to feel very hot. "Mm I hope I'm not coming down with something.. but at least we're out on break for a few weeks so I wont miss any class because of it."

Opening the door she stepped into her apartment and released the dog who, forgetting the scent of the dinner went to work sniffing around Orihime's apartment.

Orihime's head began to throb mercilessly.. "I think.. I may need to go lay down a bit.." she trailed off and reached up massage her head then yanked her hand away. Looking at it through the haze of pain she could see it was burned.

She looked in a mirror hanging lopsidedly on the wall only to see that she was sweating profusely. She shook her head but the pain only intensified. "W-what's happening to me.." the pain roared through her entire body now causing her to drop to the floor writhing. It felt like her insides were burning up.

"So.. hot.." were her last words before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Note: ok a few things have changed. One: I have seen the subbed version of Bleach memories of nobody so a lot of the info on senna will be validated and as accurate as possible. Two: I've watched scattered Arrancar and rescue Orihime arc episodes here and there so this may have more spoilers than originally planned simply because I want to keep this within the realm of believability.

Also bloody pawprints will be coming out with a new chapter and I'm workin on the first intro to the love hina naruto crossover. I already have a lot of really good concepts worked out for it.

But Hollowed Space has only gotten better as I continue to plan it out and more and more concepts fall into place. To clear up a few things. Ne means huh more or less. So if I say I'm pretty good ne? im saying I'm pretty good huh?

The UFC thing is basically this. I like the idea of it but all too many times the match will be determined by the best ground game. Full guard is basically the one guy attacking is on top straddling you and you wrap your arms and legs around him so your body is as close to him as possible. This way he cant rear back to hit you and your relatively safe.

The thing is, it's two guys in nothing but shorts and fighter wraps most of the time and when you watch them do it and the announcer says ground and pound.. well quite frankly it looks gay as hell. It seriously looks like a flaming orgy. Anyway, going off this joke 'ground and pound' would have a double meaning meaning both the ufc term and and the obvious sexual innuendo.

Next time we find out whats goin on with Orihime and more of the situation developing is revealed.

r/r

pace.


	4. Act I: Complete

Chapter 4: Act I: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the other anime, songs, games, or other forms of media I'm takin this shit from. Also There is a fanfic by Battlejoy W called Chocolate Pudding and the 4th Wall. There will be a section of this chapter that is nearly an exact copy of that oneshot. The reason for this is because I had something planned but no real connection between my ideas. When I read that fic I knew it was exactly what I wanted to do. I have already contacted Battlejoy W and requested permission to use their ideas. I give full credit to the interaction between Hiyori and Yuzu as well as Shinji's comments about Ichigo's female pursuers to this author.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means large/inner creatures speaking**

No reviews for my last chapter; thus, no reason to answer any questions. As to why I'm updating this and not BP or the Love Hina crossover.. hmm well I felt like doin this one simple as that.

And now on with the story:

The cold air whistled through the barren canyons of Hueco Mundo. A small lizard like creature slithered its way around a long spike of quartz acting as a pseudo plant. Without warning a hollow bat blurred in and crunched down on the small lizard ending its small insignificant life in an instant. The bat was allowed a mere second to enjoy it's victory before it was reduced to dust by an immense spiritual pressure. Five forms slowly descended from a faint glowing light, before dropping gently to the ground. The figure in the middle stood to full height while the 4 around him moved out seemingly blossoming around him.

The shadows covering the top of his face were cast by the large hood of his cloak. The lower portion, illuminated by the dull environment of Hueco Mundo revealed an amused smirk.

"So, this is Hueco Mundo. What a truly dreadful place; it's no surprise a Shinigami would set up his base in such a lifeless bland world."

He turned to his left signaling his subordinate. The cloaked figure stepped forward and dropped to their knee before rising and pointing to the southeast. "Las Noches is in that direction."

The figure in the middle chuckled softly. "Then let us be off, and oh, now is a superb time to complete the separate assignment we discussed General."

The figure to the left nodded and a ring of sand exploded around the flickering afterimage before vanishing completely. The other 4 departed in similar fashion.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sosuke Aizen was pacing back and forth. This was very unusual for him. Normally he'd be found sitting calmly in his chair with his fist resting casually on his cheek in mild amusement. Normally everything was proceeding according to his plan. Normally he was in control.

Things had changed.

He wasn't sure when but at some point in the last few weeks something.. had awakened; something powerful enough to scare the council of Vasto Lorde out of seclusion. The council of Vasto Lorde were not normal Vasto Lorde. They were selected from the strongest of the ranks. Even Ulquiorra and Stark in their enhanced arrancar states with full release of their hollow powers, were not even in the same league as them.

Even he, the future ruler of the heavens, was not certain he could stand against two of them without being beaten. The Council was comprised of 6 Vasto Lorde. They were the unspoken rulers of the underground. If he could gather even 3 of them to his cause it would more than equal the military power of 12 normal ones. So under normal circumstances he would be elated that a group of them were traveling to Las Noches to meet with him.

The problem was the message.

_Flashback:_

'The advent of the shadow gods draws near. The prophesy of the book of shadows shall soon come to pass, 'Woe be unto every creature living and not, for the wrath of they who always were and always will be is coming..'

Though it is truly despicable, the only way to hope to face they who are soon to come is to join together, to this end, you will prepare your band of half-breeds and we will send a representation team with a portion of the council as overseers. Be warned Sosuke, the gods of shadow are not something you can comprehend; their power defies the boundaries of reality. Facing them in battle with nothing more than the pathetic impurities you have gathered as our allies is guaranteed suicide.

Because of this the representatives will discuss a plan of appeal with you. Prepare yourself for their arrival Shinigami.. you and your band will show the proper respect or you will meet your end."

_End flashback._

Souke Aizen knitted his eyebrows. "What is the meaning of this.. shadow gods.." he muttered. Something that can strike fear into even the heartless Coucil.. a group even he wouldn't dare to challenge until after obtaining the power of the heavens.. What could it be..

Aizen closed his eyes and twisted at the waist to walk back the other direction feeling the reassuring weight of Kyoka Suigetsu lightly pressing into his ribs. He sighed, slowly opening his eyes. "Could this be related to the strange appearance in Rukongai?" he pondered aloud.

"Something wrong Aizen-sama?" a voice asked from the back. Aizen shook his head without turning around. "I do not believe it will be much of a problem Halibel-san. Merely some visitors coming to inspect Las Noches."

Stark slid out from the shadows. looking bored. "Oh, we got visitors coming.. che' sounds troublesome. Who the hell we playing host to anyways?"

Aizen swept a hand back through his slicked back hair. "The council of Vasto Lorde."

The reaction was instantaneous. Both Halibel and Stark, usually impassive and unemotional, exploded. "WHAT?" Stark's eyes went wide in disbelief. "W-what the hell are they coming here for?!"

Halibel was shaking her head and her own wide eyes quivered. "Aizen-sama.. please explain."

Aizen sighed. "Very well, call the others in We'll have an emergency Espada meeting before the representatives arrive."

The two, finally regaining their composure for the moment, left to do as requested. Aizen continued on to the meeting room himself randomly reaching out and gripping a fistful of something. He pulled in dragging a confused and stumbling Ichimaru Gin behind him. Aizen glanced back and with one word Gin was instantly compliant. "Come."

Kaname Tousen appeared to his right walking slowly down a long white hallway seemingly oblivious to the sneering Grimmjow Jeagerjaques flipping him the middle finger behind him. Aizen rolled his eyes in annoyance. Grimmjow could be so immature at times. T_ruly unbefitting of an Espada, perhaps that is why I did not admonish Tousen for removing his arm and subsequently, his Espada rank.._

Aizen reached the meeting room and noted that already the majority of the Espada were taking their seats. He noted that Luppi was trailing his finger on the elaborate carved design of the marble table in boredom as he took his own seat.

"Good morning Espada. No doubt you are all wondering as to why I have called you here at such an hour. The fact is, The full scope of the situation we are about to face has not been revealed to me as of yet."

He nodded graciously to Lolly as she handed him a cup of tea before passing the tray around to the other Espada who each took their tea.

Aizen continued. "The most pressing matter, would be the visitors we are soon to receive." he paused. "They are from the council of Vasto Lorde."

The Espada gathered with the exception of Yammy and Luppi all exhaled sharply. Zomari Leroux turned to Aizen attmpting to regain his composure. "And why exactly would such a group be coming here Aizen-sama."

The brown haired Shinigami took a sip of tea before sweeping his gaze across the table. "Actually, I was hoping you all could enlighten me.. tell me, what do you know about 'the gods of shadow'"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Orihime Inoue slowly opened her eyes. "Ouchie... wow that hurt.. huh, I'm not so hot anymore.." she lifted her head off the ground and tried to stand to look around. As she stood up she noticed the heat returning but it was no longer her insides burning up but the outside of her skin. Also, it wasn't a terrible burn more like a warmth spreading across her. She twisted her head to the side and noted that she couldn't see anything. It was complete darkness. Suddenly a voice boomed from all around her.

"**Woman! What are you doing!? Come to me at once!"**

Orihime began to shake in terror. The feeling of intense desire to kill radiating off whatever had said that was unbelievable. She felt like she's die if she even took one more step toward that horrible voice.

"**Fool! I commanded you to come before me, if you don't obey I really will kill you, now get over here I've no patience for your pitiful fear mortal!" **

Orihime forced herself to move forward and instantly she fell to her knees driven to the ground from the intense heat and spiritual pressure. A gigantic sigh was heard and then the air suddenly became breathable again. Her lungs no longer felt as though they were melting. Orihime shakily rose to her legs and moved a bit forward. Before long the pressure became too much for her and she was found dropping to her knees as the heat became unbearable once again.

The voice roared so loud it made her eardrums hurt.

"**Are you serious!? Have you any idea how much power I'm holding back.. over 98 and still you cannot approach any farther than 2 steps.. how weak are you!?"**

Orihime felt the air lighten again and rose to her feet letting out a soft "sorry" before attempting to move forward again. She finally came in view of a glowing ball blazing red and orange. As she neared closer and closer the ball began to take a strange shape. It glowed brighter and brighter with each step before finally she saw the shape. A gigantic bird comprised of flame chained to the black floor.

Orihime's eyes widened. "You're.." The bird cocked it's head to the side. **You have heard of me? Interesting.. who was it that told you of my presence? One of those fairies? "**

Orihime nodded smiling. "Ah I know you yep.. and here I was so sacred heheh. Pretty silly huh." she giggled scratching the back of her head.

"Now which one were you again.. hmm I can never remember the names unless I do the song.. hmm oh well I guess I'll just have to do that hang on I'll get your name in a a second."

Orihime smiled before knitting her brows in concentration and exclaiming:

"I want to be the best there ever was. To beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause." The flaming bird tilted its head to the side in confusion as Orihime continued. "Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all Pokemon!" The flaming creature began to shake as it narrowed it's black fathomless eyes. Due to the fact that Orihime had her eyes closed and was bellowing out her song as loudly as she could, she didn't see the reaction and continued. "I'll search across the land, look far and wide, release from my hand the power that's inside. Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres.." Her eyes shot open a triumphant grin plastered on her face. "Oh that's you, the fire birdy one I remember I used to have a card of you. "Ahh this must mean you're real! Sugoi!" The blazing flame comprising the bird exploded around it and the pressure forced Orihime to her knees yet again. **What the hell was that! What in blazes are you talking about? That was the most absurdly pointless group of words I've ever heard!"** Orihime shook her head. "Demo, Moltres-san.. what about your fellow Pokemon there's still Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta- " **ENOUGH! Say one more word of that incantation and I'll turn you into a funeral pyre!" **Orihime blinked a few times. "Wow Moltres-san.. you seemed a lot nicer to Ash on the tv show.." The fire bird visibly took a deep breath before returning the pressure to where Orihime could fully stand erect again. "**Listen carefully woman, I am the Phoenix. There are many birds of fire they are phoenix's but I am THE Phoenix." "I am the embodiment of the flame of spirit world, I have existed for millenniums and my power is inconceivable by your standards. I am not this Moltres you speak of!"** Orihime cocked her head to the side. "Ah ok if you say so Moltres-san. so if you're super strong whada ya need me for.. as you noticed I'm kinda.. weak." 

The Phoenix pointed its head to the many sealed chains binding it down.

**Have you truly no idea? It figures I suppose.. and to think the one to awaken me would be a mere girl like this one... no matter, I was invincible in my own realm but when I was lured into the Sereitei of ages ago I was trapped by the full set of captains and forced into subversion by the Shinigami who attempted to seal me in the form of one of their Zanpakuto."**

"**Even weakened they barely managed to imprison my shadow in what they called the Sokyoku saying it held the power of one million Zanpakuto.. truly this displays their idiocy.. to think the fools were actually impressed with attaining my shadow, in any case I escaped and the weakened protection squads were too weak to pursue me.. I would have fully escaped, recuperated, and crushed them had the accursed royal family not stepped in.. They sealed me in a human soul and designed it so that when one died one of the next line of descendants would carry me."**

Orihime held up her hands. "'Wait hold on, you're trying to say that you're inside of me.."

The Phoenix raised its head to the sky of endless black. **"Finally the mortal gets it.. however, I have lain dormant inside the souls of each of my previous holders.. For whatever reason you are the first to actually awaken me.. I believe it is because of the coming danger. Also because of your Hibiscus shield powers conflicting with my own the seal is damaged and so when this vessel dies I will die as well." **

Orhime put her hand to her lips. "Are you talking about Aizen.. Hitsugaya-kun said he wanted to get the Okan, some key and destroy the whole tow-"

the Phoenix laughed darkly interrupting Orihime's question.

"**Sosuke Aizen?! Hahahahaha I know of that fool I've studied your memories well woman, Sosuke Aizen is nothing, I mean nothing compared to what is coming.. had you even the slightest clue of what is about to befall you I doubt you would even be conscious at the moment.. The entire town? A part of a prefecture of a small country like Japan.. try the entire human world, all of Hueco Mundo, Sereitei, Rukongai has already fallen.. and countless other worlds to come.. And the strength of the opponent is comparative to my own.." **

**The only reason you even have the slightest chance is you have the assistance of the Ancient ones. But even then, they will not fight your war for you, only assist you, this is the reason I have brought you here."**

Orihime grinned. "Where's here? Johto or Kanto or maybe even the Orange Islands?"

The Phoenix growled. **"I have transported you to an isolated area where the cocoon will not be disturbed during the merger. I will not be killed because of your incompetence. And after seeing firsthand how truly weak a vessel you are I have no doubt if I do not take this action now we will both perish."**

"What action? Merger?" Orihime asked.

The Phoenix nodded spreading flames out around the circular seal binding it to the murky depths of the floor. **"Yes, you recently lost one of your fairies, did you not? The one known as Tsubaki?" **

"**Have you never wondered why it is so difficult for you to hate, to loathe, anger is such a foreign emotion to you.. Truly you've wondered why the healing and shield powers you have were always so potent yet your attacks were unbelievably weaker.."**

"**The reason for this was a safety precaution on the seal, you have the fools in the royal family to thank for your disposition.. whenever you felt the emotions of anger or hate these feelings would be absorbed into the seal not allowing your emotions to trigger a reaction enough to awaken me.. However, they did not count on your acquired powers of event rejection."**

Orihime nodded dumbly pretending she understood everything the big fire birdy was saying.

"**Each time you were faced with a dangerous situation and used your powers a bit of me was awakened. When your avatar was lost you had a vacancy in your soul power and coupled with the impending doom of the events soon to come this caused me to awaken. As I am now.. I am powerless to do anything but watch as we are killed. However, I intend to change that."**

Orihim scratched the side of her head. "Ano, with that merger thingy you were talkin about?"

"**Yes, I will reform the one known as Tsubaki and feed a direct line into my own power, this will allow me to begin merging with your spirit personality. In a sense I will exists as a part of you. A split personality if you wish. And slowly as you increase your own capabilities I will gradually be able to feed you more of my power. This is not a negotiation I am not offering assistance nor am I asking permission you will accept this as a fact trying to resist me is futile, your spirit is far too weak to resist my will." **

"**But take heart mortal, with what is coming you will thank me for giving you at least a slight fighting chance to survive it and actually be of use to your precious Kurosaki-kun.. finally you can do more than just run and heal the injured once it's all over"**

"**NOW no more talk.. no more words no more questions all will be answered when I am one with you, we have wasted far too much time as it is the time before the need for my power arises is measured in days at the longest..**

**Oh and one more thing woman.."**

The Phoenix glowed bright red as tendrils of fire shot out and up Orihime's nose as two more entered her ears. Flame began slowly forcing their way into her body from all directions as the glowing creature exploded in balls of blazing fire. One last statement was heard.

"**This will hurt."**

The dark cavern soon resounded with the screams of Inoue Orihime.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kiro yawned as he stretched back and sprawled out on Ichigo's floor. His orange haired friend was frantically mashing buttons on the x box 360 controller. Tatsumaki grinned. "Oiy, Icky what was that you were saying about the best systems only being Japanese. Microsoft aint exactly a slouch, huh..

Ichigo sighed and dropped the controller in his lap as he ignored the cutscenes giving his thumbs a rest. "Yeah but you can't compare a game like this to the lower ranked ones.. this 'Assassin's Creed' thing is unbelievable."

Rukia tilted her head to the side before exclaiming. "Unbeweavable, the talking box is gwowing."

Kiro leaned in close and whispered in Ichigo's ear. "Dude, seriously what the hell is wrong with that chick I mean I'm not tryin to be rude' er nothin but damn is she retarded or what.. it was funny with the red head but this one's just annoying."

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Ano, eh hehe well that is.. uh she just need to um.. take her meds."

'_Seriously, damn that Rukia showing up out of nowhere cramming that freaking Chappy pill in and saying Soul Society is recalling her for some mission from Ukitake.. it's probably just to get his ass some Tylenol or a blood transfusion.. I swear that guy gets sick more than a..'_

Tatsumaki brought him out of his musings by knocking on his forehead. "Earth to Kurosaki Ichigo anybody home?"

Ichigo laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head.

Kiro raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, y'know you're being kinda weird lately.. pretty suspicious if you ask me."

Tatsumaki tilted her head back and glared at the door. "What's really suspicious is your pops, dude.. He's been like humping your door with a glass to his ear since we first walked in."

Kiro laughed. "Yeah, I don't remember him bein quite that bad when we were kids, musta knocked a few screws loose dealing with all the ghosts you guys see.."

Ichigo shook his head. "Actually dad can't see anything.. and even though we do occasionally lose people here there's not as many leftovers as you might think." Kiro raised an eyebrow, "So if he can't see ghosts and he's still sane why, exactly, does he try to drop kick you every time you walk through a door?"

"I said he couldn't see ghosts I never said he was sane.." Ichigo muttered.

The door instantly burst open and Isshin pointed his finger accusingly at Ichigo. "Ichigo, how dare you besmirch my good name in front of this beautiful young lady, furthermore, the childhood friends from that wonderful summer camp have come to see us and you act in this manner!" "I won't forgive you!"

Isshin charged at Ichigo with his fingers poised like talons.

His intended target leaned to the side and kicked his side sending the man stumbling across the floor before crashing into the open window and tumbling out.

A loud groan was heard along with a mumbled threat. "Shut up you idiot!" Ichigo roared and grabbed the nearest thing he could which just so happened to be Kon and chucked it out the window.

Tatsumaki's eye were the size of dinner plates and Kiro's jaw was wide open.

Ichigo spun around in his chair. "What?"

Kiro shook his head. "Dude." "You just.." he turned to the open window. "You just kicked your dad out of a window.."

Ichigo shrugged. "So, it's not like he fell through the glass he's fine."

Tatsumaki pointed at the open sky. "Icky you live on the second floor!"

Ichigo sighed before getting up out of his chair and dropping the controller to the floor. He walked over to his window and looked down to see a imprint of his father in the ground but no sign of the body. "See, I told you, he take's a lot worse beatings than that.. and for the record so do I.. the guy's a freakin nutcase.."

Kiro burst out laughing while picking up Ichigo's I-pod. "Says the psycho who just kicked his pops out a window.. dude.. I wish I had my cellphone cam up I'd be slapping that shit on Youtube so fast.."

Ichigo smirked and kicked Tatsumaki off of his bed before falling face first onto it. The blonde girl balled up her fist and girl punched him in the leg as she rose from the floor. "Well, rude much, oh well ill just use the bean bag, Kiro move."

The white haired boy ignored her continuing to go through Ichigo's I-pod. He frowned. "Damn Icky with all those tight pants and shirts you like to wear I figured you'd have this thing full of My Chemical Romance."

A muffled shut up was the only reply he got as Ichigo dug his face deeper into the pillow.

Kiro hopped up still gripping the I- pod and struck a dramatic pose. He began singing in a dramatic whiny voice. "Because one day, I'll leave you, abandoned, to leave you in the summer, to join the Black Parade!"

Ichigo gripped Ririn and chucked her in the general direction of Kiro, who unnecessarily dodged around the fluffy projectile and continued. "Because I am, so emo, I shop for, my pants and all my jackets, at Belks and limited tooooo!"

Kiro broke of laughing as he leaned against a wall for support. Tatsumaki was rolling on the floor giggling. She finally regained enough composure to point out: "That's not even how the song goes."

Kiro waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Bah, like I listen to that crap.. this guy at work was spamming it for a week once he got the cd though"

Ichigo growled , " I'm not emo I just don't like to have my underwear showing when I walk"

Kiro nodded, "Oh yeah of course, coughemocoughdenialcough.."

Tatsumaki plopped herself down on the black bean back and held up a victory sign. "Hah I win, victory is mine!"

Kiro realized his seat had been stolen. "Tats, what the fu-" Suddenly he was face first on the ground in an arm bar from Rukia. "No bad words, you can say dem in yo black pawade but this is difwent."

Kiro tried to push her off and was surprised to find she didn't budge. "What the hell you psycho bitch get off m, oooowww"

"And yo alm goes bweak." The grinning Rukia exclaimed as she pulled up on the arm.

Tatsumaki started laughing again at the sight of that. "Aww come on Kiro, big bad street fighter cant even get out of a little hold.."

Kiro cursed. "Man shut up.. this chick aint even human.. she feels like a pitbull or something.."

Ichigo forced himself up and grabbed Rukia by her hair dragging her off Kiro. At that exact moment Isshin walked by the room and saw Ichigo manhandling his precious Rukia-chan."

"Nooo my son, your true nature has showed itself.. ohh Masaki give me strength to curb this behavior before it's too late!!"

Tatsumaki shook her head as Ichigo slammed his door in his fathers face and pointed at the closet. "Oiy, Rukia.. there's carrots in the closet.. Mmm carrots." The girls eye lit up and she dove into the closet and shut the door just as Isshin broke down Ichigo's door and jumped in the air delivering a hook kick to Ichigo as he was turning around from facing his closet.

Ichigo was flung to the other side of the room but he soon regained his footing and he picked his father up and piledrove him into the floor cracking the boards.

Kiro just looked on in awe. "Didn't he just get knocked out of a second story window?"

Tatsumaki nodded dumbly.

Ichigo finally got his dad on the ground and was about to explain that Rukia was no longer here when a scream rang out. Isshin jumped up. "Yuzu, don't worry daddy's coming!" He struck a super hero pose seemingly forgetting about his reasons for attacking Ichigo and dashed off to find his daughter.

The orange haired boy rose panting heavily. "That.. guy... ah well no use even trying to figure what it was this time.." Ichigo slumped down and looked at his ceiling.

Kiro broke the silence. "So you really spend all Saturday morning indoors usually?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah pretty much but if you guys wanna look around the town I'm up for getting out a bit."

Tatsumaki grinned. "I was wondering when you were gonna offer.. I got a credit card and I need souvenirs."

"Che, Americans..." Ichigo mumbled.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out nearly bumping into Karin. "Oiy, Karin tell dumbass and Yuzu we're goin out."

The black haired girl never looked up from her game boy DS. "Yeah sure, whatever Ichi-nii.. I'm heading to soccer practice in a bit myself though." She trailed off as she went into the laundry room.

Ichigo and his friends exited his house and started off down the side walk as Tatsumaki started snapping pictures with her digital camera every 5 steps.

Ichigo groaned. "Ugh.. this is gonna be a long day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida inhaled before pushing with all his remaining strength. Beads of sweat were piled around him. "Two hundred and fifty" he groaned out as he slowly completed his final pushup on trembling arms. Upon reaching the peak of his upward climb he relaxed and dropped unceremoniously into a heap on the floor. Nemu stood over him and held out a white towel almost uncertainly.

Ishida gave a small smile. He hadn't ever instructed her to bring him a towel or aid him in his work out. She had made that gesture on her own. He could tell it was a definite step forwards. He rolled over onto his shirtless back and attempted to reach up for it. He only succeeded in affirming that his arms were indeed made of jelly. He gazed up with an apologetic chuckle. "Gomen, Nemu-san thank you, If you could just drop it on my face I'll remove it when I can move again."

The Shinigami smiled and obeyed letting the soft material lightly cascade around his head. Nemu sat down with her knees under her gazing at the rise and fall of the young Quincy's chest as he attempted to replenish his lungs with fresh air. Finally slight feeling crept back into his limbs and he moved the towel off his face and slowly sat up and reached for his glasses on the inn table. He put them on and wrapping the towel around his neck he rose to his feet and turned to Nemu still following him with her silent gaze. "Ah Nemu-san would you like a glass of water?"

She shook her head. "Thank you Ishida-san. But I am fully hydrated." Ishida shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll be right back." He slowly walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water from the large pitcher before placing it back in the refrigerator.

As he was returning to the living room Nemu suddenly shot up. "Oh, Ishida-san I want to show you something!" She jogged down the hall and Ishida set his glass down only to hear her returning. He spun around and was greeted with a piece of red fabric. Upon further inspection he noticed it was a dress. Simple in construction and a few extra stitches that were placed at the seams but overall a very decent piece of work. His eyes widened. "Nemu-san did you create this?" She nodded meekly. Ishida smiled. "It's amazing; I wish my skills had been so advanced after my first 4 days of sewing.

"I believe you have a natural talent for it." Nemu blushed slightly at the compliment. "Arigatou, Ishida-san."

The black haired boy nodded before gulping down the rest of his water. "Alright, time for energy training. I'll do it today Nemu you'll see.. Today you will witness the rebirth of a Quincy."

She nodded in agreement. "Hai, good luck Ishida-san." The boy turned to her. "Ah what makes you think you're getting of that easy.. no you're going to be helping me today."

Nemu's eyes widened. Ishida nodded. "We'll start with dodging I will attempt to dodge your attacks and form a spirit arrow using the adrenaline and danger of the situation as a catalyst."

The miniskirt wearing Shinigami nodded and followed Ishida outside headed in the direction of the junk yard where it all started.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida Ryuken sat in his chair gripping his pen lightly. He finished signing his name on a release form and placed the paper on the stack of completed ones. Reaching for a stapler to group the two set of records together he misjudged the distance and grabbed a bag of paperclips not bothering to look up from his medical status sheet. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he looked up and clipped the papers together before returning his attention to the status sheet.

A buzzer went off and pressed a button on his intercom. A voiced blared to life. "Dr. Ryuken, a Mr. Pakino calling to remind you of the presentation for the Hospital refurnishing project in an hour. Shall I confirm it's still on?"

Ryuken pressed another button and leaned in. "That will be fine, Inform Pakino-san I will have the northeast area of the my office clear, the boardroom is not suitable as it hasn't been completely cleaned out from the water exposure."

A tiny pause before "Understood" crackled form the box and Ryuken leaned back in his chair once again taking a look at his patient's status. Without looking up from his work he spoke calmly. "So, you went through the trouble of hiding your presence and sneaking past all of my security to get into my office. You obviously have something you'd like to say to me so please feel free to speak your mind. However, make it quick, I am expecting a guest in an hour."

3 figures emerged from the shadows of the western side of his office. Two of them wore white cloaks with a white strip of material covering their nose down to their chest. Ryuken still didn't look up from his review of the status check sheet. He took a pen out and began to jot down some notes he'd made about his patient's dietary problems.

The third figure, an old man in a business suit, slowly walked to the front of the group.. Ryuken looked up finally. His gaze traveled across the assembly in his office. He stopped at the old man for a moment and then turned back to the white cloaked man at the left.

Said man began. "Ishida Ryuken honored with the title of the last Qunicy, I come in the name of my master, heir to the title lord of the Quincy. We ask you to lend your strength in our cause."

Ryuken looked at the older man again. He stepped forward one more step. "I am Sawatari, it is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

Ryuken raised an eyebrow. "Bounto… I was under the impression that the Shinigami professor had killed you.. how predictable that the Shinigami would be unable to complete such a simple task."

Sawatari's eyes burned with rage. "No, I was beaten.. and for awhile I had to wander the lost worlds. However, all that has changed thanks to the master. Thanks to him I have been given new life to seek my revenge on that fool."

Ryuken raised an eyebrow. "So this Quincy lord has brought you back from the dead?"

Sawatari chuckled. "Oh not just me, the entirety of-"

He was quickly hushed by the second white cloaked man. "Sawatari, there is no need to reveal the plan to one so new to us.. the master shall decide when and if he is to be assigned to a position that requires such knowledge of the plan."

Ryuken kept his hands under his desk and tilted his head to the side. "You ask me to join a cause and yet you do not feel the need to inform me of its nature. If such is the case I'm afraid I must decline. I don't care for signing my name on a document I have not read myself."

The second cloaked man nodded. "I see, yes that's understandable, I will tell you what I can. You are aware of the war in which the Shinigami massacred our people. To this date there has been no reparation, no justice. However soon under the plan of our master he who alone bears the vengeance and the despair of our entire people...

Sereitei will be annihilated along with Hueco Mundo The Royal Palace, Rukongai, spirit World,.. even this world... All will be cleansed and made pure by the blood of those who accosted us."

"Our persecution has ended Ryuken-san, the Quincy will rise once more as all else falls around us and the pride of the Quincy will finally be restored."

Ryuken nodded. "I see, so that's why he's recruiting those who have already died for this cause.. they have no attachments to the worlds as they are.. It's an interesting goal, quite a grand scale one at that. I'm curious as to how your master attempts to see this through. Although, I suppose it's of little importance considering that I do not expect to see this prediction come to pass."

Ryuken tilted his wrist up under his desk as the older man took a step back finally lining up perfectly in front of the other two.

Ryuken continued. "And, on that particular matter, neither will you."

Instantly a single arrow of blue energy shout out of the desk and blasted through all 3 of the men hitting with lethal precision a one hit kill point.

Ryuken looked on as the men fell to the ground. "How, we are Quincy as well as the other who was a Bounto capable of facing against a Shinigami Captain, how then could we be killed with such ease with only one attack. That's written on each of your faces."

Ryuken brought his hands up and folded them in front of him. "Very well, you will be paralyzed for approximately 4 minutes and 32 seconds before you die. So I will answer that question so that you may die realizing the true level of your abilities."

"The instant I heard your intentions spanned beyond Seiritei I had already made my decision, however, it is quite obvious you would not simply take this as an answer and leave. To add another factor to the problem each of you were conceivably formidable and yes, you had the assistance of a Bounto as well as the advantage in numbers."

Ryuken gazed down at the immobile group with cold indifference.

"Had I immediately shown resistance you would have mobilized your own offensive and your companion summoned his doll. I used subconscious commands in the way I looked and the direction I faced in order to maneuver you all into a straight line allowing one shot to hit you all. Additionally, in waiting to set you up for this attack I also obtained the maximum amount of information about your cause, goals, and methods, and I still terminated you with no injury to myself and only one spirit arrow lost from my reservoir of reiatsu; furthermore, I still have 33 minutes remaining until my appointment and have suffered no negative consequences whatsoever."

Ryuken rose from his chair and went over to a corner on the north side of his office near a filing cabinet. "On the issue of the Bounto they are conceivably dangerous given the correct circumstances but generally only if underestimated. The issue with the Bounto is the simply fact that they are mere human beings whose powers come in the form of a doll.

Ryuken returned with a broom and dustpan.

"However, even if you had summoned your doll by focusing my attack on you and not your doll I would have easily beaten you. But by not giving you the time or opportunity to summon the doll I eliminated you even easier and with far less exertion."

Sawatari's only response was a groan before turning to dust. Ryuken calmly swept the remains of Sawatari off his carpet and dumped the pan into the trash.

"As for the issue of morality, I have no qualms about eliminating you. If you did not wish to die you should not have entered my office uninvited, and this 'Quincy Pride' you speak of is greatly twisted, had you targeted the Shinigami alone it's conceivable I may have joined you, but I have no intention of wiping out all of existence simply to exact revenge on the wrongs of the past"

Ryuken returned to his seat and reached into his desk taking out a silver tube. "But beyond even that, the final reason your ambition does not hold my interest.."

He preformed 5 hand seals then tossed the tube at the immobile Quincy lying on the floor.

"I see no profit in it."

In an instant the two were vaporized by the silver tube.

Ryuuken closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hmph, those were not Quincy they were merely spoiled brats, this master of theirs though.. I wonder who it could be." he pondered aloud.

His intercom crackled to life. "Dr. Ryuken, Pakino-san has arrived early shall I send him in or tell him to wait?"

Ryuken opened his eyes. "Send him in Let's get this out of the way, oh by the way, inform my housekeeper I may not be coming home tonight, something has come up and I need to attend to some unexpected business."

Her compliance was not heard as Ryuken settled back into his thoughts. He didn't even hear it when the presenter Mr. Pakino entered, nor when he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarugaki Hiyori shook her head in disbelief. The kid's dad had just walked out to his car and with him he'd brought a large picture of a woman she guessed was his wife. He carefully placed it in the front seat and buckled a seat belt over it before bowing and saying a little chant for a blessing going shopping.

Hiyori didn't even wanna know what kind of shopping a guy like that did. As she watched him depart she hopped down from the roof of a nearby house and landed inaudibly on the soft grass in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

She could easily jump up and creep into the orange haired Shinigami's room but the satisfaction of waltzing through the front door was too much of a temptation. She'd had enough of Shinji's let's get him to join us crap. From what she'd seen he was a weakling and nowhere near deserving to be counted amongst the Vizard. She snorted. "But if that hage Shinji wants him I'm tired of all this dancing around.. I'm just gonna grab his ass and drag him back."

It was simple. It was only 10 am. Saturday morning, like any other kid he'd still be sound asleep in bed she'd grab him and blast off before he knew what was happening and that would be the end of the stupid little game of tag her partner seemed to play.

She gripped the doorknob and prepared to send a burst of reiatsu through to unlock it when it turned all on her first twist. The idiots had left the door unlocked. '_What trusting fools_.'

Hiyori chuckled and pushed the door open walking in not expecting to see what she saw. A desk with no one sitting there sat in plain view. It was just an empty desk with a computer sitting on it and a cup of coffee sitting on a coaster near the printer.

She sighed. "What the hell is this like a business/apartment or something?" She walked over to the desk and examined the front. It had pictures taped to the side. It ranged from pictures of Godzilla and Pikachu to a badly drawn Sasuke from Naruto and Unicorns running around a rainbow. Hiyori crinkled her nose in disgust. "I could draw way better than that." She absentmindedly grabbed a piece of paper from out of the printer and a pen from a cup on the right side of the monitor.

Her tongue slipped out to one side of her mouth and she started working on a curved line connecting it with a circular shape resembling an ear. She leaned against the desk propping herself on one arm as she continued doodling.

She was about to finish the drawing of Gaara when a voice suddenly made her freeze.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, I'm sorry the clinic's closed right now.. my father is out at the moment, but if you're really sick I can call an ambulance?"

Hiyori dropped her pen and her jaw dropped down. '_What a moron, I cant believe I did that.. duh of course they left the door open cause there's someone home.. ugh and I actually got distracted and forgot my entire freakin mission.. if that Hage Shinji ever finds out about this I'll never live it down..'_

She slowly closed her jaw and gave a weak smile, her left eye twitching. "Eh no I'm feeling ok.. I was just.. um looking for a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo, by any chance does he live here?" she said quickly turning the paper over and sliding it across the desk so her now turned back concealed it.

Yuzu smiled brightly. "Oh, Onii-chan, yep you got the right place."

Hiyori chuckled and scratched her head with her pointer finger. "Ah that's good hehe I was worried I might have misread the directions.." inside she laughed maniacally. _'Jackpot! Stupid Ningen hahaha this is too easy.. Shinji's little school act aint got shit on me!'_

Yuzu's bright smile didn't falter. "But he's not home right now."

Hiyori stopped; her face froze in the middle of her fake happy expression. The hand behind her head reaching up to scratch it stopped and began to quiver. She managed to close her mouth and choke out. "Oh is that so…"

Inside her emotions were slightly more expressive.. _' fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'_

Yuzu tilted her head to the side. "What did you need with him, maybe I can help."

Hiyori began to slightly sweat. _' oh crap.. come on think of something quick..'_

Suddenly a light bulb went off and she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "Well he volunteered for a big brother program for troubled orphans, and Uh I was assigned to him as his buddy so uh We're gonna hang out like twice a month er somethin."

Yuzu squealed with delight. "Really! Sugoi! Onii-chan is so kind.. it must be part of that giving back to the community thing he does."

Hiyori turned her head to the side and scratched her nose. "Anyway, since he's not home I guess I'll just come ba-"

She was cut off as Yuzu grabbed her hand. "I'm Yuzu, his sister, oh what's that behind your back?"

She reached for it and Hiyori in her dazed state didn't react in time to stop her. Yuzu looked at the drawing and studied it with a serious expression before finally breaking out in a wide smile. "Wow this is amazing did you draw this?"

Hiyori blinked a few times "Uh yeah it's supposed to be Gaara but I didn't get to do his love tattoo on his forehead.."

Yuzu cocked her head to the side. "I tried to draw Gaara one time but it didn't come out too well you're really good.. Maybe you can give me some pointers. Ya know.. Onii-chan should be back in a little bit; Karin-chan said he just went out to get some fresh air with his friends.. if you'd like you can wait for him.. I know! I'll give you a tour around the house."

Hiyori's mind processed the information. She lowered her eyes in thought before smiling slightly. _'Ok, maybe I can still salvage this trip.. getting intel on his pad should make it easier to getem next time or even find some dirt so I can get some leverage..'_

Hiyori looked up. "Sure, much obliged.. by the way I'm Sarutogi Hiyori."

Yuzu gave a cute little bow "Nice to meet you Hiyori-san, come on I was baking a cake in the kitchen do you know anything about cooking?"

Hiyori shook her head. "Nah never much cared for it, hage Shinji is always telling me to make'em lunch but I usually just ignore it."

Yuzu nodded understandingly. "Oh, I love cooking, one day I might even wanna be a chef, here this is a new kind of cake called fudge vanilla cream cake." As Hiyori walked into the kitchen her eyes widened. There on the wall was a gigantic picture of that woman that crazy man had gone shopping with. Aside from that the kitchen seemed fairly normal. Well it would have, but it looked like a hurricane had hit it, as prim as Yuzu may have been, it seemed she was a messy cook.

Hiyori walked over the refrigerator covered in magnets, pictures, report cards, and drawings while Yuzu fixed her plate with a slice of cake. She looked closer at a picture of a small orange haired boy laughing happily in the arms of the woman who seemed to appear all over the house.

Hiyori widened her eyes. Shinji had seen him a lot more than she had but the kid they were going for looked nothing like the boy in the picture. There was a spark of life in the boy's eyes that was nowhere to be found in the cold teen she had briefly seen. "Who's this?"

Yuzu placed the plate on the table before walking over and nodding. "That's Kaa-san. She died when we were really little, Onii-chan.. well it hit him really hard.. I guess it hit us all.."

Hiyori looked at Yuzu to see the usually bright girl seemed to have taken a somber expression. Hiyori frowned. _'Shit, now I made her all sad and moody..'_

"Uh, sorry to hear that. She looks like she was nice." Yuzu nodded vigorously. "She was, I mean, Onii-chan and Karin and me were so happy.. she was so nice.. and beautiful..."

Hiyori looked back at the picture. "Oh, ya'know you kinda look like her." Yuzu widened her eyes. "r-really?"

Hiyori nodded. "Yeah , I think so anyway.." Yuzu broke the silence by wiping her eyes and smiling. "Come on, the cake's ready." Hiyori followed her and sat down taking her chop sticks and picking a piece of cake up. Yuzu pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards propping her chin on her hands watching the reaction.

Hiyori placed a piece of the flaky cake into her mouth and instantly her eyes widened. Yuzu bit her lip slightly in anticipation. Slowly the blonde haired girl lowered her gaze to the remaining cake sitting there on her plate.

Hiyori's hands seemed to blur out of existence as the cake was reduced to half its original size in less than a second. In one more second the plate was devoid of even a crumb and Hiyori's sweeping motion from the plate to her mouth slowed down enough that Yuzu could see what she was actually doing. Finally Hiyori stopped shoveling thin air and dropped the chop sticks, leaned back, and let out a loud burp.

Yuzu giggled. "So I take it you like it?" Hiyori raised a fist in the air and roared "Hell yeah! That has to be the best tasting thing I've ever eaten.. got any more?"

Yuzu chuckled assuming that her lack of manners could be attributed to the fact hat she was an orphan and had no one to instill proper etiquette. "Sure, wait here." Yuzu went off to fix her another plate. As she was cutting the piece she remarked. "I like your hair Hiyori-san I'm thinking about growing mine out too.. is it any trouble washing it? My friend told me that long hair sometimes gets tangled when it doesn't dry right and so you can't always let it air dry."

Hiyori shrugged, "Nah, I don't think it's a big deal.. it really depends on what works for ya. I'm more concerned with my lips."

Yuzu placed 2 plates down one for her and one for her new friend. "Really? How so?" Hiyori grabbed the chop sticks she's discarded earlier and shoveled in a mouthful of cake swallowing almost whole before answering. "Well, I been trying to getem to do that sparkly thing." Yuzu nodded. "Ah I know what you're talking about.. what glosses have you tried?"

Hiyori finished cleaning all the crumbs off the now pristine plate before tilting her head to the side. "Huh? What's that?"

Yuzu giggled and grabbed her by the arm dragging her away from the table before she could protest. They ran up the stairs and down the hall to the right 2 doors before entering a room. The room had pink walls and posters of Uchiha Sasuke and Toorama Hoga the martial arts action star all over. Hiyori snorted. "Damn, you sure like that Sasuke character huh.."

Yuzu got a starry look in her eyes. "Yeah, he's so amazing." She sighed and dropped onto her bed giggling. Then she sat up and hopped over to her dresser and pulled a small box out. "Here sit down and I'll show you how to get your lips to sparkle."

Hiyori smiled and dumped herself in the small pink and white chair slouching. "Really, cause I aint no girly girl.. I done tried everything to get it to work but nothing did it."

Yuzu smiled. "Don't worry I'm pretty good at this." She gingerly took Hiyori's chin and lifted it tilted her head so it went against the direction she was slowly trailing a small tube around her lips. Yuzu finished the process and grabbed some powder and blush and applied each only slightly. 10 minutes later she placed the hair curler down and beamed with pride at her first attempt using a curling iron, and slight guilt at the burn mark on Hiyori's neck. Of course the blonde haired girl told her it was no big deal as she healed fast, after the loud stream of curses and arm flailing.

Yuzu went to her closet and pulled out one of the overabundant dresses she had. She held it in front of Hiyori comparing it to the white t shirt and black jean Capri's the girl was wearing. She twisted her lips to one side before turning around and replacing the dress selecting another one.

Hiyori was silent through the entire process only wondering what was being done to her gigai. Her eyes drifted over to the game system set up in one corner of the room long with a different themed bed. It seemed as though the girly side was Yuzu's whereas her sister's who Yuzu had told her about, was on the opposite side.

' _Guess that means Yuzu is the girly one and this Karin kid is the cool one.. well not that Yuzu aint cool just she's a different kind a cool.. but her dad is definitely not cool.._

Yuzu came back with a black short dress and nodded in satisfaction before Hiyori changed into it. Yuzu then led her up and into the room on the other side of the hallway. "We have a full-length mirror in the bathroom. Hiyori looked at herself and nearly dropped her jaw through the floor. "Holy shit!" she spun around watching the small dress bell out from her waist stopping just above her knees. Her lips were sparkling and the freckles she usually hated were enhanced in a way that actually made them look good. In short she looked great.

Yuzu nodded in satisfaction. "It looks good on you." Hiyori clenched her fist and smile maniacally "Yer dam right it does, I look gorgeous!" Yuzu scratched her head. "Well if you want you can keep it.. Tou-san is always buying me way too many clothes.. every time he reads a new article in 'father's weekly' that tell him what is too short he'll go out and buy 5 new dresses that are a little longer."

Hiyori slightly recoiled distrustingly. "Wait for real I can keep it.. no take backs?"

Yuzu giggled. "Yep, no take backs she held up her pinky and closed her eyes smiling. Hiyori couldn't help but smile too as she reached up and locked their pinkys shaking on it.

Just then they heard a door slam. Yuzu spun around. "Oh that must be Karin-chan.. come on I'll introduce you!" Once again Hiyori was drug around by the arm but this time she was slightly less resistant.

Karin walked in and slipped off her shoes before dropping her soccer ball on her knee and dribbling it back and forth before letting it drop to her right foot and launching it at the empty stairway aiming for a square on the soft foam wall.

As she looked up she saw Yuzu run excitedly into her line of vision. Having less than a second to redirect her already intercepting foot she frantically tried to move it to the side and blasted the ball out narrowly missing her surprised sister's head.

She did connect with something though as she saw a blur flop over, bounce down the rest of the stairs, and a sandal went flying through the air. Yuzu blinked a few times before shaking her head. " Karin-chan you know what Tou-san said about kicking the ball in the house, Oh by the way this is my new friend Hiyori." She turned around only to see no trace of Hiyori. Hearing a groan at the bottom of the stairs she looked down to see the blonde haired girl sprawled out with a goofy look on her face twitching

"Ahh Hiyori-san!" Yuzu squealed. "Are you ok?"

Hiyori picked herself up with a slight scowl on her face and turned to look at Karin. The black haired girl looked Hiyori up and down before rolling her eyes. "Well, my bad.. sorry I wasn't expecting you guys to just pop up like that.. by the way Yuzu.."

She leaned her head around Hiyori to look at her sister. "Who is this?" Yuzu smiled. This is Hiyori-san.. She's Onii-chan's assigned buddy in the big brother program for troubled orphans, isn't that sad Karin-chan? All alone with neither parents to watch over you. And she's such a nice person too!"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "A big brother program huh.. hmm that sounds pretty fishy to me.. so how did your folks kick the bucket anyway?" Yuzu looked horrified. "Karin-chan how rude! don't say it like that it's probably a repressed memory.. though it may be helpful to get it out.. go ahead Hiyori-san let it come out there's no need to bottle it all up, just say it as you're ready."

Hiyori looked to the sides. "Er.. well.. my folks were uh.." _Shit Shit Shit.. think.. come on come up with something believable.._

Hiyori closed her eyes looked up and to the side and stuck her lips in a pout revealing one of her buckteeth fangs. "They were.. mauled to death.. by.. rabid.. beavers."

Karin sweat dropped. "Beavers?"

Yuzu cried out. "Oh how terrible I'm sorry to make you relive that horrible experience.. I never realized they were murdered.. I'm sorry."

Hiyori sweatdropped. "Er.. it's ok I'm moving on… Anyway, Ichigo helping me out is makin it easier.. so I was wondering.. what's his room like? I can't tell from the times he visits at the orphanage, he seems like a pretty secretive guy."

Karin laughed. "Ichi-nii's room.. that's easy, it looks like a warzone.. he's had 2 other people over since last night. I think they're friends from America or something." Hiyori processed this information before turning to Yuzu, oh well I was just wondering what he was in to.. Sometimes we.. uh, got nothing to talk about so it's kinda quiet."

Yuzu looked thoughtful. "Hmm, ya know I don't think I know myself about what he likes to do as hobbies and stuff.. let's go on a expedition where no girl has gone before!"

Karin slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Tatsuki's been in his room lotsa times and that one chick from America was just in there last night." Yuzu pouted. "Meh, don't ruin my fun Karin-chan." The black haired girl shook her head plopping down on the couch with a can of orange soda. "If you two know what's good for ya you won't go snooping around in there.. I'm telling you it's a warzone.. you risk death by suffocation even opening the door."

Yuzu and Hiyori seemingly ignored her warning and bounded up the stairs again. Hiyori grinned roguishly at finally making some progress in her original mission. Yuzu slowly pushed open the door and Hiyori yanked her back before a stack of magazines crashed down where she would have been standing. As the two made their way in their eyes widened. Hiyori looked at the half eaten green and brown blob on a plastic plate sitting on the left side of his desk. "What the hell is that?" Yuzu inspected it before blinking a few times and muttering something about dinner from a few months ago.

They continued on noting a strange video game system plugged into his TV sitting next to a large gym bag and several green cases that seemed to hold games for the system. Strewn across the floor were action figures, pants, shirts, half folded swim trunks, and even a red pair of panties. Hiyori didn't see any posters on the wall to indicate any interests; no notebooks, journals, or personal items she could really use appeared in her line of vision. Suddenly both Yuzu and Hiyori jumped at a scratching sound.

Hiyori turned towards an ominously closed closet. "You guy's got a dog by any chance?" Yuzu shook her head and gripped Hiyori's shoulders hiding behind her as the blonde pigtailed girl inched closer. Hiyori rose up on her toes and slid her heels back while jumping slightly sending both sandals into her waiting palms. She narrowed her eyes as she inched closer to the closet. Raising her sandals as weapons she nodded to Yuzu to open the door. Yuzu gripped the brass handle and slid it to the side and jumped back as Hiyori prepared to defend her new friend from the..

That wasn't a monster.

Hiyori widened her eyes and blinked in disbelief before unceremoniously dropping her sandals. She slowly turned to Yuzu who was sighing in relief. Hiyori finally brought her hands back to her side making a detour with her left to point at the crouching teenage girl happily munching on a carrot. "Yuzu.. that's a girl.. in your brother's closet…" Yuzu nodded swiping invisible sweat from her forehead. "I know what a relief; I was scared there for a moment."

Hiyori shook her head looking back at the image of the girl who had noticed their presence now. "Um, Yuzu.. and why is there a girl in your brother's closet?" Yuzu looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Well that's Rukia-chan, she's got her own room but for some reason she likes the closet.. we haven't quite figured out why that is yet." The black haired girl crouching in the closet smiled at them. "Hewow, I'm a wabbit.. I got this music thingy so I'm getting all these weally nice songs from the bwack pawade."

Hiyrori shook her head in disbelief.

The black haired girl then reached into a bag of carrots and pulled a long one out biting it in half and chewing 5 times before swallowing the entire mouthful and tilting her head. "Well Ichigo's being a meanie and he says I can't wet other people see me.. I'm not supposed to come out of the closet in the daytime. So by bye!" with that Rukia gripped the inside handle and slammed the door closed again.

Hiyori just stood there blinking _What the hell kinda psycho is this guy.. Shinji you hage, you're trying to recruit Jack the friggin ripper!!_

Hiyori looked down and slipped her sandals back on as Yuzu giggled before a large boom startled them both. Yuzu rushed over to her brothers open window and leaned out to see the cause.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His hand gripped the emergency break and he gingerly ran his thumb across the button on the tip. With a grin the man yanked upwards as he pushed the accelerator for everything it was worth and the speeding wheels violently slid across the pavement dragging the vehicle to the side in an arcing half circle before finally stopping mere centimeters away from the mailbox.

Unfortunately the side mirror on his car was more than a few centimeters long and it crashed through the opening of the mailbox and knocked it down breaking it in half, and as it fell a hand reached through the open window and into the falling top half. His hand clenched the stack of envelopes and pulled them out and into his car before the mailbox crashed to the ground.

The roof of the car suddenly slid back and the man jumped up and somersaulted through the air landing on the hood of his car. He let his head roll back and let out a large cry. "Kurosaki family!!! You've got mail!"

Just then 3 boys on bicycles with training wheels rolled up, slid to a stop, and launched a barrage of eggs. The man's razor sharp senses alerted him to the danger and he turned to face it. He was awarded a face full of overexpired eggs for his trouble.

The boys laughed and quickly resumed their pedaling so as to escape. The man furiously wiped off his face yelling about bad spirits taking human form before holding his right hand up in the air and summoning a crackling light around his palm. The man braced himself on the hood of his car and screamed out thrusting his palm forward. "You bad spirits will not escape divine justice, feel the power of my ultimate attack!! Golden Cannonball!" A small ball of light slowly emanated from his palm and went straight towards the pedaling boys. They simply laughed and continued pedaling quickly gaining more speed and all three of them outran the slow-moving attack

The man shook his head in disbelief clasping his hands over the sides of his face and screamed out. In a terrible accented English "Oh my gosh!!!"

Suddenly a speeding white blur shot towards him but the man simply bowed his head and caught it leaving it spinning in his left palm before losing it's force. He closed his eyes and with his right hand pushed up his dark shades before grinning and once again butchering the English language. "That won't work on me this time. Karakura Red."

Suddenly a cry blared out from above him and he dropped the ball and looked up to see the form of two girls leaning out of the upstairs window. The man raised his fist and chuckled. "Oiy Karakura Yellow, long time no see."

A voice from the doors cut him off. "You wacko what the hell did you do to our mailbox not only are you obstructing our business with that damn pink car again but you vandalized the property.. and.. is that our mail!?"

The man looked at the ground to see that when he'd fired his Golden Cannonball he'd dropped the mail he was holding. He straightened out and let out a hearty laugh. "Hah, perceptive as ever Karakura Red! Indeed that mailbox was no math for D.K."

Yuzu gasped. "Oh is that our new secret name for Don Kanonji!"

The man shook his head crossing his arms over themselves. "No, it stands for… Drift King! Bowahahahaha!!" Karin walked forwards as her left eye twitched dangerously. "Kanonji you baka! Stop watching Tokyo Drift so much before you actually kill someone!" With that she leaned down to pick up the scattered mail and turned to go back inside.

Don Kanonji jumped off his car and shot to the glass door before she could close it. "Wait Karakura Red, please! I need your help!"

Karin stopped and looked over her shoulder . "Oh, and I'm expecting you to pay for the damage to our mailbox too."

The mustached man jumped back. But Karakura Red for the sake of love and peace.. or Love P for short, is not one mailbox a small price to pay?"

The front doors slammed shut leaving the man crying. He slumped to the ground and began clawing at the doors with tears streaming down his face.

Yuzu called out from the window as Hiyori poked her head out beside her. "Don Kanonji-san, are we going to save the city again?"

Don Kanonji suddenly stood up and nodded while bringing his fists down to his waist. "Yes, today I've come to ask your assistance in undergoing some super special training!"

Yuzu widened her eyes. "Special training?"

Don Kanonji nodded before dropping to the ground and launching into a set of pushups. "Yes, In order to protect Happy Town from bad spirits hellish training is once again necessary.. last time you all showed great promise with your teamwork and summoning our hero mecha but today we must take it to the next level.. you must realize your true hidden talents." Suddenly his back snapped and he crumpled to the ground.

Yuzu nodded. "Yoshi! I'll be right down ok! Come on Hiyori-san!" Yuzu rushed back out of Ichigo's room dragging Hiyori by the hand. They bolted down the stairs and narrowly avoided colliding with Karin who widened her eyes and nearly dropped the envelope she was opening. Yuzu pushed the doors open and finally let go of Hiyori's hand leaving them standing there in front of a slowly recovering Don Kanonji. Yuzu had on house slippers, a yellow skirt, a set of ball hair pin sand a white sweatshirt with a black line near the zipper crease. Hiyori was wearing sandals, a black dress, green hairpins, pink hair band holding her two spiked pigtails in place and glossy pink lip gloss.

Don Kanonji turned to look at Hiyori. "Hmm, who are you?" Hiyori blinked in confusion. "Er.. I'm Sarutogi Hiyori.. Who the hell're you.." the man straightened up and held up his finger in the air. "I am the century's number one premier psychic spiritualist, the amazing Don Kanonji!!" Hiyori leaned in to whisper to Yuzu. "This guy's got a few screws loose huh." Yuzu just smiled.

Suddenly a call was heard coming from behind his car. They all turned to see the newcomer and from around the trunk stepped Hanakari Jinta holding onto Kon. The red haired boy stopped in his tracks when he saw Don Kanonji. "Ahh not you again.. I just came here to drop off this mangy cottonball to Orange head since it ran away again, so before you go getting any ideas Osaan, let me say right now hell no!"

Kanonji cried out. "Oh but Karakura Red, you and Karakura King have come to us in this hour of need.. surely you realize it was fate that brought us together, please return to the fight for love P and once again become a hero of justice."

Jinta shook his head. "Hell no, the last time Tessai ground my balls into peanuts because of you.. not this time.. no way not gonna happen."

Don Kanonji looks crestfallen. "No?" he asked hopefully.

Jinta shook his head defiantly. "Hell no!"

Yuzu looked at him questioningly. "No? it was such fun last time Jinta-kun."

The red haired boy began to sweat.. eh.. well.. um.. ok.. alright I'll do it.. Karakura Red shall rise again!" he said pulling a helmet out of nowhere and striking a pose straight out of sailor moon. Hiyori slowly started to back away. Suddenly she was caught under the penetrating gaze of Don Kanonji, "You! girl.. I sense power in you.. will you join us in our quest to defend love P, will you be a hero of justice?"

Hiyori looked at him with a disgusted scowl. "Hell no.. I don't care about love and peace.. and I aint no hero of justice neither. And I sure as hell aint doin no sailor moon dances in public." She closed her eyes and spoke defiantly before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

Don Kanonji dropped his head in defeat. "Such a shame.. I sensed such great raw talent within you.. and truly you would have caught the hearts and minds of TV audiences everywhere.. you would have made a great star."

Hiyori stopped mid step.

"Hold on did you say… star? Like as in on TV?"

Don Kanonji lifted his head and gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, a star. You see, this training is being televised to the masses.. and the characters created here today will forever carve themselves into the minds of viewers everywhere."

Hiyori closed her eyes and knit her eye brows in thought. _Hmm, a star huh.. this is a perfect opportunity to get Mashiro back.. all she ever talks about is how when she was still alive she was a TV superstar and getting those ancient VHS copies of her show forcing everyone to watchem.. Mashiro Defender of the Galaxy.. blah blah Super heroine blah blah.. it's damn annoying.. but if I can get my own thing goin.. she'll have to shut up about it.. not to mention I might score some serious cash for this gig.._

"All right, I'm in." Hiyori said with a shrug.

Don Kanonji broke out in laughter. "Wonderful!! And greeeat!! Welcome new member." He reached out to shake her hand.. Hiyori narrowed her eyes. "Touch me and die." She said simply.

The man wisely backed off as Jinta appraised the new girl. He made his fingers into a frame and held them up to view her through them. Then he moved to the side to test another angle. Finally he stopped and closed his eyes. "Mm not bad.. but yeah Yuzu's hotter." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hiyori's sandal was crashing against the top of his head sending him face first into the concrete sidewalk. Don Kanonji shook his head, his dreadlocks floating in the wind. "All right, Karakura Red, Karakura Yellow, Karakura King and Karakura Blue onward for justice!"

Hiyori stopped and stared at him. "Blue.. why the hell do I gotta be Blue.. that aint got nothing to do with me you hage! I mean I aint even got any blue anywhere on me."

Don Kanonji chuckled. "Ah but you see the colors of the Karakura Super Heros wrere already chosen by destiny.. not to mention my crack team of marketing advisors.. In any case.. the position of Karakura Blue can only be played by you.. You were chosen by destiny!"

Hiyori felt like she was gonna puke. _This was a bad idea.. even if I'm gonna be on TV It won't matter if the shit we do is too freakin embarrassing to rub in Mashiro's face.._

The group dropped by the shop to pick up Ururu and their uniforms. Hiyori looked at the blue safety helmet with disdain. "I am not putting that on.. maybe a hat or a facemask so no one will know it's me hangin out with you weirdos.."

Jinta growled. "Just who the hell do you think you are!? We're the wierdos hah you're one to talk ya buckteethed redneck!"

Hiyori grabbed her sandal and was about to smack Jinta again when Yuzu stopped them. "Please Jinta-kun, Hiyori-san.. let's not fight.. if the good guy's fight each other then who's gonna be left to fight the bad guys right?"

Hiyori snarled putting her sandal back on, pulling the helmet over her head, and popping her pigtails out the holes on the sides. "Whatever, red head over here better lean to keep'is mouth shut.. and besides my buckteeth er one a my charmin points!"

Jinta muttered something inaudible then nodded and fastened his own helmet just as Don Kanonji showed up in his red coat and hat. "Ok, Super Hero's the first step of our training is located in Shibamata. Onward for justice!"

As it turned out Justice meant being garbage men. Hiyori threw a banana peel into the large black bag before pulling the drawstrings and tossing it into the pile near the trailer that had followed them. OIy, geezer, how come we gotta pick up garbage in ditches.. what kinda saving the city crap is this!? We aint saving anyone but the anti pollution nutjobs!"

Don Kanonji chuckled. "Ahh you have such great talent Karakura Blue, that I sometimes forget you are still but a novice.. in time you will come to see the true meaning of saving the city.. we must protect the balance of peace and love in the city sometimes even from itself.. To this end we clean the city making it safer and keeping it beautiful.. as an example for others.. and then they shall do the same until one day the entire city will join us in cleaning the ditches and that day we will sing in one voice!"

Hiyori had wandered off halfway during Don Kanonji's speech and the man sighed. though it was probably best that they didn't know the real reason or this particular training…

_Flashback:_

The judge flipped through the set of papers on his desk.. "Kanonji-san, at the time of the home invasion you were aware of the restraining order against you, were you not?" The man nodded removing his shades. "Your honor, I sensed bad spirits in the house. I feared for my loyal fan's life and so I rushed in without thinking to confront the bad spirits and catch them by surprise."

The woman's attorney simply chuckled. "Kanonji-san, if what you say was your true motivation then why didn't you enter through the front door?"

Don Kanonji shook his head. "There was no time, I had to act or the bad spirits would drain all of her life energy away.. and so I went through the wall."

The attorney raised an eyebrow. "Wait, not the window? You went through her wall? And how , exactly, did you manage a feat like that?"

Don Kanonji chuckled "With my powers, such a task is elementary Bowhahahaha!"

The judge smiled. "Ah sugoi Kanonji-san, I knew there was definite reason for you to be there.. by the way after the trial if it wouldn't terribly inconvenience you I'd like to get an autograph for my daughter."

Don Kanonji laughed. "Ok, no problem!"

The judge nodded and slammed his gavel down. "I find the defendant innocent of all charges but minor trespassing and sentence him to 2 hours of community service and the cleaning of the central line ditch system in the neighborhood of Shibamata.

The lawyers tried to protest but the judge had moved on to get the auto graph. As they were leaving both Don Kanonji and the judge had their arms crossed over each other and were laughing moronically. The prosecutor just sighed and turned to his client. "I'm sorry maam.. this is just another example of the corrupt system.. There's justice for us, and then there's justice for the celebrities."

_End flashback:_

After the group had finished cleaning the ditch system Don Kanonji led them to a park where he set up several sets of targets. "And now we will practice our combo techniques. Karakura King step forward please."

Kon backed away in fear before Ururu smiled and grabbed him tearing his head off. He screamed as she jumped up and said "Karakura Serve!" then volleyball spiked it to Jinta, who shouted "Jinta Homerun!" then pulled his enormous bat out and sent him blasting towards Hiyori. The stuffed head of Kon hit the confused Hiyori in the face and she fell over.

Don Kanonji nodded and clapped his hands. "Excellent teamwork, but not the right target.. she doesn't seem to have a special attack of her own yet.. Karakura Blue are you alright?"

Hiyori regained her composure and rose up quickly she glared at Jinta and fought the urge to erupt from her gigai with a cero charged. Instead, she gripped her sandal and twirled it on her pointer finger.. "Ya wanna special attack I'll give ya one!! Super Hiyori Boomerang Sandal Attack!!" She launched the sandal as if it were a ninja star and it went spinning at Jinta who blocked it with his bat, which, was sliced in two.

Jinta gawked at his half of a metal bat as the deadly shoe returned to Hiyori's waiting hand.

Don Kanonji widened his eyes. "Oh my, what a technique! The Karakura finisher combo is truly complete!"

Just then a cry was heard coming from the other end of the park Jinta turned around with his bat magically whole again, narrowed his eyes, and jumped onto a tree before hopping to the next. "That's definitely a Hollow cry." Ururu nodded and she and Hiyori took off towards the sound as well while Don Kanonji and Yuzu followed them.

The instant Jinta and Ururu bounced into the small playground they saw a small ghost of a little girl being dropped into a large wormlike hollow's waiting mouth. A spinning blur shot out ahead of them and sliced the tentacle holding the girl causing the hollow to lean back in pain and the girl dropped into Jinta's waiting arms. The blur returned to the hand of a smirking Hiyori, leaning against the trunk of a tree while standing on a branch.

Jinta set the girl down out of the way and jumped up and did a somersault. "A burning heart is the flame of justice! Burning fire, Karakura Red!" He struck a dramatic pose and the back ground exploded in flame. Ururu looked around and meekly bowed. "Um, I'm Pink and I'll stop you from eating people.. because it's not a nice thing to do." The back ground lit up behind her.

Hiyori frowned. _Shit.. this is my time to shine.. I gotta say something cool now.. let's see Mashiro always had her little catchphrase I just gotta make one better.. come on think.._

Hiyori grinned maniacally. "Oiy, hage! When ya git ta hell, tell'em Sarutogi Hiyori sent ya.. you'll get a group discount!! Karakura Blue!"

Hiyori then jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully in between Jinta and Ururu doing their respective action poses and she stood up straight lifted her chin and held her hand out with a raised middle finger. Yuzu ran up behind them and looked around confused.

The hollow suddenly screeched and the group broke formation and charged it. Ururu ran up and punched the Hollow right in the face sending it falling back and smashing a jungle gym. As it reared back up to counter attack Jinta delivered a sneak attack from behind causing it to fall forward and embed in the concrete walkway right in front of Yuzu. The brown haired girl, though confused, realized something was in front of her and she delivered a small kick to the defeated creature causing it to wail.

Hiyori turned her head to the left. "It's callin friends." Jinta chuckled. "Bring'em on!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes and jumped up delivering a spinning kick to a incoming hollow sending it flying across the park and into a flagpole. The pole snapped in two and fell to the ground where Ururu picked it up and bent it to use as a club. More hollows continued filling the area up as the 3 Karakura Superhero's capable of fighting stood their ground.

A huge hollow suddenly appeared and roared as holes began opening in the sky. A spike shot out of the large hollow's wrists and it tried to stab Ururu. The girl blocked the attack with the bent club but the impact crushed it sending her sliding backwards. Jinta batted a smaller hollow away from Yuzu and Hiyori jumped up and slammed her sandal into the large hollow's mask cracking it and sending it face first into the ground. Don Kanonji launched his Golden Cannonball at eh downed creature and it exploded on contact leaving not so much as a scratch on it.

The hollow rose to its feet and moved to the side to avoid a large hollow centipede falling from a hole in the sky to crash beside it. Jinta stared in confusion. "This.. is not good, there shouldn't be this many hollows around.. Where are they all coming from?" Hiyori growled. "It's like somebody opened the front door to Hueco Mundo and didn't bother to close it."

Yuzu suddenly dropped to the ground and slid backwards. Hiyori narrowed her eyes realizing the hollow could cloak his presence from sight. She was about to use Shunpo to get to Yuzu when a flaming blur erupted behind the invisible hollow. The creature was shredded as Yuzu's shaken form landed on the back of a lion compromised of fire.

Don Kanonji shook his head. "Oh my.. the Karakura Lion Jet.. Our hero mecha has appeared once again!"

Yuzu cracked her eyes open. _'Raku, what,, how is that possible, I thought you passed on?' _the flaming lion slowly deposited Yuzu a safe distance before leaping back into the fight. Hiyori decided to join him. She charged in and smacked a particularly ugly hollow with her sandal when she felt something go loose. She somersaulted over another hollow using her left hand to push of the top of a hollows head and as she landed she grabbed the mask and slammed her knee into its back dissipating it.

She then looked down at her sandal and saw the strap has broken and the sole was bent. "Grr.. you damn hage's look what ya done made me do! Now what am I gonna hit Shinji with!"

Hiyori leaped onto a park bench and held her hands out to the sides. "Screw this shit, time to end it!

**Way of destruction 1,000,000: Hiyori bitchslap Fiesta!"**

Hiyori vanished in a blur of speed and suddenly the hollows began crashing to the ground as if knocked down by an unseen force. Jinta and Ururu widened their eyes. "What the hell is she.. she's stronger than us.." Jinta cried. Ururu was silent but she continued to try to sense where Hiyori was. She was unable to follow the girl's motion though.

In mere seconds thanks to Hiyori and the Karakura Lion Jet, the entire park full of hollows was cleared out. Suddenly a gigantic rip in the air tore and out stepped an enormous white foot. Jinta narrowed his eyes. "A Menos.. Oh shit Yuzu, jii-san get out of here now!" Don Kanoji narrowed his eyes and took out his cane. "So you finally show yourself bad spirit king!" Hiyori reappeared next to Yuzu and frowned. She knew it could get messy if she couldn't use her Vizard powers or her Zanpakuto. Then Kon came jumping back finally pieced back together. He was carrying the red dress from their first training. "Oiy, use this, hit him with the heavy firepower!" Don Kanonji nodded and grabbed the dress pointing it at the Menos Gilian. "Take this! Karakura missile volley!" the dress opened up revealing a launcher underneath and a barrage of fireworks shot out. The Menos was hit directly and they exploded around him kicking up a huge amount of dust and light.

Yuzu confused as usual merely smiled and shouted out "Tamaiya!"

Don Knaonji slowly turned his back to the enemy expecting to hear it fall to its knees and blow up in typical Power Ranger fashion. A humming and a red light suddenly lit up behind him. He smirked thinking this was the explosion but the looks of horror in Uuru and Jinta's faces suggested otherwise.

Hiyori tapped her chest and prepared to emerge from her gigai she'd need her Zanpakuto to deflect a Cero. Suddenly the lion shot to the front of the group and released a concentrated blast of flame. The fire was only eaten by the forming Cero making it slightly bigger however.

The red light began to cover the entire area casting a redish glow around all 6 members of the team.

The Cero blasted out before any of them could react. Exploding around them the red blast formed a large crater where they were standing but strangely none of them were injured. Hiyori noticed then that they were all encased in some sort of bubble like domes. She walked forward and tapped her knuckles against the dome feeling it's density.

As the blast faded so did the domes and a voice called out form the sides. "Heh, you call those fireworks.. cheap ass little dime store festival gimmicks aint shit.."

Don Kanonji turned to view the holder of the voice. He saw a woman. She had long black hair with two spiked bangs going down the right side of her face. The top was kept in place by a turban. She had on a red sleeveless top revealing her stomach, a tattoo on her left arm. and a baggy pair of khaki cargo pants with the legs rolled up her right being more so than the left. She also had red sneakers and sunglasses hanging precariously from the tip of her nose. "Shiba Kuukaku's the name.. number one fire works maker in Rukongai!" Don Kanonji tilted his head to the side. "Rukongai.. I've never heard of that place.."

Kuukaku ignored him and turned to face the Menos readying another Cero. She wagged her finger back and forth. "Uh uh, no so fast.. sorry you had to play with those cheap ass little sparklers, but don't worry.. I got something for ya."

Kuukaku reached into the bag hanging on her back and yanked out 3 balls and threw them at the Menos just as it completed it's Cero.

Kuukaku jumped back and chuckled pushing up her sunglasses with the tip of her finger. "Che, thanks for lighting it for me.. enjoy your trip to the next dimension!"

The Cero blasted out lighting the fireworks and causing them to explode in gigantic blast of blazing colors.

Kuukaku laughed. "Hah, now you can say Tamaiya!" The Menos was completely incinerated as the powerful blasts erupted all around it. Yuzu stared at the brilliantly colored sky. "Sugoi! So pretty."

Hiyori raised her eyebrow. _'Who the hell is this chick.. that wasn't made for no festival.. and what's this about Rukongai.. Shinji was muttering something about Rukongai the other day..'_

Jinta and Ururu walked over to her. "Hey lady, what the hell was that? Who are you and what do you mean number one in Rukongai.. if that's the case what are you doing here?"

Kuukaku raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "You two must be Kisuke's little modsoul projects.. well aint that cute.. tell me gaki's where the hell is that damn tramp Yoruichi? I need to have a chat with her."

Jinta took a step back. "Wait, she knows the owners cat!?" a deep voice cut him off. "Oh yes we go quite a ways back, however, Kuukaku-san.. why don't we choose a better place to have our chat.. After all, they're still filming Kanonji-san's TV show."

Meanwhile said medium was shaking with excitement. "Such action, such power, such drama.. truly Shock and suspense! It's perfect! Undoubtedly this will affirm my status in the hearts and minds of all Japan as.. the bomb Bohwaahaha!"

Hiyori just stood there blinking. It had turned out to be a very interesting Saturday morning. She'd done several things she never would have pictured herself doing.. and on top of that these people.. a kid with a baseball bat, a passive aggressive killing machine.. Yuzu and her flaming lion, a pyromaniac chick with a obviously surgically enhanced chest, and now a talking cat.. They just kept getting weirder and weirder, and for an ex-Shinigami lieutenant with a hollow suppressed in the depths of her soul that was pretty weird.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki placed the final item down on the check out counter as the clerk rung up her total. Ichigo was already loaded down with bags and when she piled another on top of his stack he had to use his head to balance it. "Damn, Tats hasn't your card expired yet?" the smiling brown and blonde haired girl merely shrugged. "I don't think it has a limit but I'm almost done, I need to learn a little self control so I don't get too far in debt." Kiro shook his head and craned his neck around his own stack of boxes and bags resting in his arms. "Well aren't you the definition of self control.. You only blew about 3 grand in 2 hours.."

Tatsumaki giggled and moved a strand of hair behind her hair before reaching out and taking back her card from the cashier. She stood up to her full height and tightened her new Naruto headband around her forehead. "I wanted an Itachi scratched leaf one but all they had was the normal Sand one." She frowned. "I guess they're pretty popular now that Shippuden has started up." Kiro rolled his eyes as they started walking out of the store. "I'm just glad they finally got done with all those fillers. A few of em were cool but most were just stupid, and didn't that mutant fish girl go back to the village with them?"

Kiro and Ichigo brought their knees up to push the door open and slide out on their side as Tatsumaki walked right through carrying her purse and a bag of Manga books. She tilted her head to the side. "Yeah I noticed that.. She never shows up again does she.. does Tsunade ever cure her condition?" Ichigo sighed. "You guys.. my sisters watch that crap.. it's made for 10 year olds.. When you get to be our age you're not supposed to be watching cartoons."

Kiro shrugged his shoulders while dumping his bags into an empty shopping cart as they exited the parking lot. Ichigo widened his eyes as he pulled it out of the lot and continued on. "What are you doing.. you can't just walk out with a shopping cart!"

As they walked along the sidewalk Tatsumaki laughed. "Sure we can they'll just think we're homeless." Kiro scratched his head using one hand to push the cart. "But what really irritates me even more than the filler is the damn comments on You Tube.. It's like everything has to be compared with Naruto.. I'll be watching Black Cat or DBZ and some idiot will say they copied the fast motion thing from Naruto.. I mean they finished freakin GT like in 1996 or something." Ichigo chuckled. "Now DBZ I can get into.. if they get around to actually fighting and stop grunting at each other it's got some nice fights in it."

Kiro jabbed Ichigo in the ribs. "Speaking of fights.. me an Ichigo got into a scrap yesterday and I gotta say Tats he's learned a few new tricks."

The dirty blonde haired girl snorted. "Che, I'll believe that when I see it.. Icky's a lover not a fighter, I remember one time we had to bail him out cause he pissed off a kindergartner hahah.." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that was a long time ago and I'm a lot stronger now..I could show you both a thing or two.." he muttered.

Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh, careful now Icky.. you don't wanna make claims you can't back up." Ichigo balled his fists. "Fine then, I usually don't beat down girls but Tats is more of a tomboy anyway." He smirked. "Just don't be a sore loser when I'm the one left standing."

Tatsumaki began to crack up before breaking into full out laughter. "Oh my gosh.. Icky thinks he can take me on.. hahaha.. now this I'm gonna enjoy.. I spanked you as a little boy I'll spank you now 'big guy'." She playfully poked her manicured pointed finger into his chest.

Ichigo turned red. "N-no way.. not this time I'll show you I'm not the same little crybaby I used to be!" he realized he'd spoken a little loudly so he calmed himself and closed his eyes bringing his smirk back. "Anyway, I gotta be home by seven or my dad will have an excuse to drop kick me."

"He's gonna drop kick you anyway you know." Kiro muttered. Ichigo sighed but didn't disagree.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji Hirako stood hunched over on the roof of a nearby parking garage. He held his binoculars with both hands as he shook his head dragging the optical enhancers along with it. He was once again thinking the same thing he'd been thinking the last few weeks. "How.. What is he.. How does he do it!?" he lightly exclaimed. "First Orihime-chan AND Rukia-chan.. but that wasn't enough oh nooo he had to go and somehow bag this golden haired goddess in less than a day since she'd even been in Japan.."

"How am I gonna get him to join the Vizards.. he's a babe magnet If I even introduce Lisa or Mashiro he'll probably have them eating out of his hands in 5 minutes.." Shinji sighed and continued his soft whining. "I can't get a guy like that to join me,, hmm, maybe.. Maybe I'm goin about this all wrong.. Maybe I should be the one trying to join his side. The benefits would certainly be worth it."

"Ahh! I'm not the best lip reader in the world but it sure looked like she just said the word spank when she poked him.. damn you Kurosaki.. I wonder what you have to do to join his team.. is there an application somewhere or do I need to try out for it, I do give a mean tap dance.."

He took a closer look at the blonde girl and her white haired friend. Suddenly he felt something that chilled him to the bone. Silence absolute silence and.. Trembling. His inner world was deathly silent with the exception of the darkest corners.. shaking.

Shinji's eyes widened. The more he looked at Tatsumaki and Kiro it felt like his ability to breathe was being cut off. The feeling of terror coming from his body was inhuman. Suddenly he realized what it was. It was coming from his inner hollow.

He tore his gaze from them and fell to the ground breathing hard. Inside his inner hollow was still mortified. Shinji had experienced a lot of things in his time he'd seen his hollow do a lot of things.. But never in all his years as a Vizard, had he ever felt such primal fear radiate from it. He had suppressed his hollow to the depths of his soul. He shouldn't be able to hear it at all. But if he listened carefully he could now hear it screaming out as loud as it could. It sounded distant but the primal emotion and message was in barely discernable pieces.

"**Get away! Run! Run away.. leave.. flee… Please, death.. Ancient.. Danger.."**

Since sitting back and taking his eyes away from the two his hollow slowly calmed down. He slowly rose to his feet breathing heavily and grabbed his binoculars. When he looked back they'd vanished.

He narrowed his eyes growing deathly serious. "Kurosaki, what are you getting into..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsumaki brought her hand up to shield the sun and act as a visor above her eyes. She peered out before smirking and pointing to a large sign. "That's good.. right there." Ichigo looked to see where she was pointing. "That's an old nature conservatory. A month or so back it was bought by a large casino and they're planning on bulldozing it once the city gets off its ass and does it.. A shame too, I remember goin there when they still had the animals, it was pretty cool."

Tatsumaki shrugged kicking the weak chain link fence in. "Yeah well if it's abandoned it just means we won't get interrupted." They walked in and looked around finally finding a large recreation area with a few benches and picnic tables. She handed her camera to Kiro and pushed the button for video. "Here make sure to record this.. I want a video of him getting his ass kicked so I can show it to em every time he starts talking shit hehe."

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Alright, Tats.. this should be interesting." He pointed the camera at Ichigo and chuckled. "Smile you're on Kiro's camera!"

Ichigo growled and threw up his middle finger before walking up to meet Tatsumaki standing in the center of the grassy area. They lightly stretched and Ichigo dropped into a stiff stance with both his fists up parallel to his head.

Tatsumaki slid into a relaxed open palmed stance with her weight on her back foot with her front barely touching the ground. She curved her lightly glossed lips into a smirk, dropped the front hand down, and curled the fingers into an inviting motion.

The enraged Ichigo charged at her and yelled out lifting his right foot into a round house aimed straight for her head. Tatsumaki blocked it with one hand with no visible effort. Ichigo pulled his foot back in and braced while bringing his left foot in a side kick aimed at the crouched girls head. Tatsumaki pulled her front foot in and sprung off darting to the side to avoid the kick and grabbed the outstretched leg. Ichigo was helpless as she twisted him sending his body corkscrewing through the air.

Surprisingly, he was able to gain control of the twist and land on his crouched feet before jumping up and running at her. Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Icky.. you managed to stay on your feet.. that's not too bad maybe you are a little better." She then dodged her head around a lighting quick jab as she remarked "Of course, you'll need a lot more than that to even come close to beating me."

Ichigo began flashing out punches at her head and forcing her backwards but she dodged every attack never losing her smirk. Just as Ichigo thought he had her cornered against a tree she vanished from view.

By the time his brain processed the fact that she'd disappeared, his instincts developed from his time fighting as a Shinigami had already had him preparing to jump. Unfortunately, Tatsumaki had dropped out of his view to the ground and sliced her right foot in a back sweep before even his instincts could discern. He was standing flashing out a jab one second, the next he was falling to the ground with his legs knocked out from under him. He managed to get his left hand on the ground to break his fall and shifted his weight while twisting his torso and turned his fall into a one hand stand kick. As soon as Tatsumaki landed her sweep she pivoted on the stretched out foot and shot to the side avoiding the kick.

Ichigo's right foot connected with the tree he'd attempted to back his opponent against. He then pushed up off the ground and brought his other foot to the trunk pushing off to chase after Tatsumaki.

The blonde haired girl giggled as she spun around and blasted out a side kick that Ichigo had to twist to his side to avoid. He landed on his shoulder and rolled to avoid a stomp before turning the roll into a spring with his hands. He got back to his feet just in time to get caught in the face with a palm strike. His head rocked back and he stumbled a few steps backwards before righting himself.

He turned to look at Tatsumki as she slowly brought her hand back in and bounced from foot to foot. "Hmmm, not bad.. you've learned a few new tricks alright.. but you're not showing me what you can really do are you?" she tsked while wagging her dinger back and forth. "Not a good idea Icky.. you better get serious or I'll be taking you back to your dad's pad in the basket of the shopping cart."

Kiro laughed. "Oooohhh Burrrrnn!"

Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Shut up Kiro, no comments from the peanut gallery."

Ichigo shrugged. "Ok, you wanna see some new tricks huh? Fine then I'll show you some of the more advanced stuff I've learned." _Hmm, this should end it quickly.. as much as I'd like to spar with her, she's gotten a lot better than I had expected.. I can't afford to slip up and show too much." _

Ichigo dropped into a stance and lowered his head as Tatsumaki caught his gaze. The instant their eyes met he vanished in a swoosh of air. Tatsumaki blinked then looked to the sides before Ichigo reappeared behind her and tried to shove her forward. She sensed the attack and dropped down doing a split. Ichigo, not meeting the solid resistance of her back as he'd expected, overextended and was left trying to catch his balance.

He looked down and saw a direct view down the top of Tatsumaki's shirt. She lifted her head to look at him, raised her eyebrows, and smirked evilly. "Hey you." she cooed.

Ichigo pulled himself back and he stumbled before falling flat on his ass. Tatsumaki just dropped her head and leaned forward still in her split, stretching. "Wow, Icky, I didn't know you thought about me that way.. I thought we were just friends." she joked.

Ichigo blinked rapidly trying to force his blush to recede. "I-I-I didn't mean to look I swear.. it's just the position and it was an accident!"

Tatsumaki pulled her elbows up and pushed herself up into a handstand keeping her legs split. She looked at him upside down tilting her head to the right slightly as her spiked bangs fell around her shoulders. "Still that was pretty cool that super speed thing.. We'll have to call you Super Saiyan Icky now." She brought her legs back together and fell forward flipping her body around and landing in a slight crouch before standing up and turning around. "Hey, can you do a Kamehameha wave too?"

Ichigo slowly came back to his senses and rose to his feet. "Ano, well not really.. um just the speed thing." _Damn, she can dodge shunpo!? But more importantly, she thinks I'm a freakin pervert now I know it.. oh my gosh that was something Kon woulda done.. stupid stupid.." _

Tatsumaki placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well it's a nice trick but it won't work on me.. hehe got any more?" Ichigo ignored her and vanished in another swoosh of air. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I told you that won't work.." She stuck her foot behind her and Ichigo traveling at full speed tripped over it and went skidding along the ground tearing up his shirt.

Kiro nearly dropped the camera laughing. "Dude, you had it in the bag moving around like DBZ then you went and did something stupid like that.. If this continues too much longer we'll be able to put this on E baums world.." Ichigo slowly got to his feet. He looked at his shirt and sighed. "Ok so maybe super speed's not the best move.."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes and lifted her head. "Like duh.. I already told you that." He took a deep breath and started running at her before jumping up. Tatsumaki yawned as she stepped around the axe kick and titled her head back as the successive wheel kick sliced the air ticking her nose. Ichigo righted himself and threw a wide arcing punch that Tatsumaki blocked with a slightly bent arm. She then brought the arm up to parry a straight punch. She repeated the motion for the next 8 punches sent at her. "So you're back to basic Karate huh.. man you sure are stubborn." Ichigo shook his head and jumped back panting slightly. Tatsumaki shook her head. "Geez, I haven't even gone on the offensive yet.. and you kick way too high.. You shouldn't do that so much."

Ichigo ran at her and jumped up twisting into a forward crescent kick Tatsumaki leaned back to avoid it. As he landed, he flashed out a back kick that she blocked sending it to the ground. He then twisted on the grounded foot and gave a weak round house that she slapped away with her left wrist. He brought the foot up again, this time aiming higher for her head. She brought her elbow forwards blocking with her bicep and wrist.

She saw him going for another one and she twisted her elbow at an angle facing the kick and stepped in.

Ichigo's foot was already well beyond stopping when he saw her position her elbow. His eyes widened and he prepared himself for immense pain. His foot never connected. His tiny unprotected balls however, had a very brief conversation with Tatsumaki's elbow before shriveling in and dropping along with the rest of his body to the ground squealing in silent pain.

She stepped over his writhing body and sighed. "Lesson number one: high kicks leave your balls open.. guys shouldn't spam them. I just let you hit my elbow imagine if I had actually hit you with some force, che you wouldn't be able to have kids."

Ichigo was rolling around trying not to cry. He closed his eyes together tightly hoping the pain would subside enough for him to stand but it still felt like every part of his body was tingling. Finally able to form a few words he said. "I'm fine gimme a sec." Through will he didn't know he possessed he rose to his feet. Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're still goin I thought that one would finish you.. it seems you can take a beating a lot better now.. but that will only prolong the fight.. are you sure that's all your new moves?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Sorry to disappoint but that's about all I got.."

Tatsumaki looked disappointed "Aww.. but I wanted to see that one move you did before." She kicked the ground softly in aggravation.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Huh, what move? You mean Shunpo?"

Tatsumaki spread her stance a bit and put a hand on her hip. "Hmm I was thinkin more along the lines of.." She motioned to Kiro and he immediately turned off the camera and put it in a bag. Ichigo tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Of what? I've shown you pretty much all the tricks I was taught in Karate and developed from that nutcase's surprise attacks."

Tatsumaki allowed a smirk to once again grace her glossed lips. "Well, ya'know I wanted to see that little trick you like to do so much ."

Ichigo sighed. "Tats, what the hell are you talking about? I don't have any more tricks.. It's not like I've had decades to train my martial arts.. It's been about 10 years since our last camp but that's not a lot of time to really perfect my skill."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh dropping her hands to her side. "Aww Icky, will you stop being such a stingy doofus and show us that Bankai thingy already?!"

Ichigo widened his eyes. He was speechless." _Ban… kai.. my gosh.. what the hell.. how could she possibly know about that!? More importantly if she knows what it is why would she want to fight me in that form.. even as a basic Shinigami I could kill her accidentally.._

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Listen I don't know where you two heard that term before but you don't have any idea what you're talking about.. that is not a move I use on friends.."

Tatsumaki looked surprised before breaking out in laughter. "Oh wow.. you mean you actually think... wow no way.. you're joking right?" She exploded in laughter again. It was a good 10 seconds before she could speak again. "You actually think your little Bankai could even put a scratch on us? Wow.. you are conceited hahaha!"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. _How could she be that confident.. what did she hear my Bankai was?_

He shook his head. "Listen, I'm not gonna use that move. I don't know what you heard but it's obvious it was incorrect.. the sheer power radiating off me in that form is enough to crush the two of you into dust."

Kiro chuckled. "Uh oh Ichigo's about to ascend to Ultra Super Saiyan 5 but that's insane then his power level.. it would mean.."

Tatsumaki finished it for him. "It's over 9,000!!!!!" she screamed before they burst out laughing."

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. "Listen. You two don't understand, the kind of power my Bankai creates is unimaginable.. but besides that if you know about Bankai you must know about my basic form.. when did you learn about that!?"

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Um, the moment you did a superman on that Kuchki midget's pig sticker." He replied matter of factly. Ichigo's jaw hit the floor.

"Just like we knew you became a Vizard the instant you jumped out of that hole the Shinigami scientist had you in." Tatsumaki added. Ichigo's jaw dropped through the ground and popped out somewhere in China.

She closed her eyes and continued rolling her hand in a circle. "Tensa Zangetsu Heavely Chain Cutting Moon, compacts all of the reiatsu normally used to create a huge attack augmentation and allows the wielder to move at supersonic speeds exceeding that of average Shunpo and slightly boosts their attack power… makes it all small, black, and shiny.. blah blah we know all about it."

Tatsumaki opened her eyes and stared at Ichigo. "What we don't know.. Is how much power you are compacting.. We have an idea but just out of curiosity.. Bankai generally multiplies the user's power anywhere between 5 to 10 times right?"

Ichigo blinked a few times speechless but managed to nod. "Yeah..that's how it works.."

Tatsumaki nodded. "I see.. then our earlier request is incorrect.. I'll rephrase it.. stop being such a stingy doofus and show us what you **think** is your Bankai thingy."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kiro shrugged. "It's simple. "You can't use Bankai. You just think you can." Ichigo growled and balled his fists up tightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! I've taken on-"

"A Menos Gillian, 3 Taicho level Shinigami, Kariya Jin, Baishin, Ganryu, and a Handfull of Arrancar." Kiro finished emotionlessly. "We know… I'll say it again. You can't use Bankai." Ichigo was about to snap. He was glad he'd left his badge at his room. He was worried he might actually use it as ignorant and cryptic as they were being.

Tatsumaki noticed his look and seemingly read his mind. "Oh you're finally ready huh.. good." She made a inviting gesture with her fingers and Ichigo immediately popped out of his body leaving it slumped lifeless in the grass. He widened his eyes as he felt the wrapped hilt of Zangetsu affirming he was indeed in his Shinigami form.

Tatsumaki tilted her head to the side. "Ohh look it's big.. he can be like Super Saiyan Cloud now.. but Sephiroth's sword was cooler." The orange haired boy began to tremble. "Ok bitch.. how the hell did you do that.. Who are you two really! You're not the real Tatsumaki and Kiro are you!?"

Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "Wow that was rude especially after we've come all the way here to see you again and even help you out so you don't die quite so quickly against the little Quincy when he throws his temper tantrum in a few days."

Ichigo took a step back. "What! Ishida! What about him.. why would I fight against him.. You're not making any sense!"

Tatsumaki opened her emerald green eyes and smirked. "Then why don't you try asking with your little black pocket knife."

Ichigo roared in fury. "Fine I don't know what you did with the real Tatsumaki and Kiro but I swear I'll make you tell me.. You wanted to see it so bad so here it is!"

Ichigo gripped the handle of his sword and as he pulled it off his back the wrapping fell away revealing the black and white cleaver. He held it in front of him and widened his stance as his blue reiatsu began swirling around him. Tatsumaki glanced at Kiro and he nodded in conformation. Ichigo ignored their silent conversation and he reached up with his left arm to let his hand rest on his right wrist.

A burst of wind shot back wards and blew his sleeves off as his eyes took on a blue glow.

"Ban.. Kai!"

Immediately an explosion of blue reiatsu erupted around him and a powerful wind blasted out from him blowing Tatsumaki's hair back and fluttering Kiro's shirt. As the huge cloud of dust that had formed began to settle it revealed Ichigo standing in a long black trench coat holding a midnight black Sword with a small chain at the end and the guard in the shape of Manji.

Ichigo's reiatsu thundered around him as he pulled back the sword and launched himself at Tatsumaki. The girl was simply standing there with her arms folded staring at him with a bored look. "Oh looky it got smaller now.. it must have gotten cold out."

Ichigo appeared in front of her in an instant and sliced down on the top of her shoulders. But when he looked up she was standing right in front of him unharmed. His sword had missed her by mere centimeters. Growling he twisted and slashed in a diagonal slice again seeming to miss her by a hairs width. _What the hell is goin on.. I know I'm not missing her.. why isn't it connecting.. can she actually be dodging me.. at this speed?_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "In that case." He blurred from view and suddenly images of his fading form began to swirl around Tatsumaki and Kiro.the brown haired girl sighed. "Kurosaki didn't you learn anything from our battle.. you can't beat me just by increasing your speed.. Especially not when you move in predictable patterns."

She sighed and walked forward and stuck her foot out. Ichigo tripped the instant she did so and he went tumbling along the grass before crashing into the nearby pond. He exploded out the water and landed soaking wet on the ground.

He looked down to his hand and noticed Zangetsu was missing. Tatsumaki held it up toward the fading sunlight examining it. Ichigo shot off towards her and tried to punch her but he found himself twisting to dodge his own blade thrust at him. He landed off balance and rolled onto his shoulder to regain his footing. Before he could get up Tatsumaki pinned him to the ground with her foot and held the black blade at his neck.

"**Che, you're pathetic Ichigo.. every time I end up having to bail you out.. really it's sad.. getting beat up by a weak little girl like that and with your own sword.. Zangetsu's not happy with you ya'know."**

"Shut up." Ichigo murmured even as his vision began to black out. As the inky black substance began to creep from the corners of his eyes he suddenly found the tip of his blade replaced by the hilt. Tatsumaki smirked. "Well, it's about time.. I was wondering when he was gonna come out and play."

After giving him back his sword she jumped back and landed several feet away to give him some room to attack. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt. "No.. I won't.. they tricked me into using Bankai.. I won't let you control me.. I won't let.. you.. take.. my…"

His head dropped and his eyes closed as the blank substance completely filled the white of his eyes. No more than 3 seconds later his eyes shot open and he let out in inhuman screech. **"Hah, Ichigo you're so weak.. look at them.. these are the guys who beat you up and stole your own sword.. che, I'll show you how to use a Bankai hahaha!"**

Ichigo's face was half covered in a hollow mask as he shot forward taking Tatsumaki's relaxed form in with his piercing yellow eyes. He shot at her with much greater speed than before. His sword began wildly slashing with Tatsumaki making only the slightest effort to dodge every now and then. Somehow, however, she was dodging all of the slashes and only a few of her movements could be registered by the hollow hybrid. He frowned. **"Dodge this! Getsuga Tensho!" **A swirling black stream of reiatsu came slamming at Tatsumaki hitting her directly and exploding on contact.

The hybrid smirked. **"Hah, that's what you get for messing with me.. now snow top you wanna be next!"**

Kiro shrugged. "I would but Tats wouldn't like me interrupting her fight." The Hybrid turned around and as the dust settled Tatsumaki stood unharmed without so much as a scratch on her. "That's the limits of your power huh.. kinda disappointing but oh well beggars can't be choosers."

The Hybrid pulled back for another slash when Tatsumaki appeared next to him instantly and gently reached up pulling off the partially formed mask. "Time for bed time now dear.. I need to speak with Ichigo."

**Noooooo**ooooo." The voice turned back to Ichigo's as the hollow was suppressed back into his inner world. Ichigo sat up slowly. He turned to face Tatsumaki as his fingers curled around the hilt of his sword. The blonde haired girl closed her eyes. "That's enough Ichigo you've already shown us the extent of your abilities. There's no need to continue. Put your sword away, we need to talk." Ichigo jumped to his feet and flared his reiatsu. "You just barge in and impersonate my friends and then slap me around some and you expect me to just give up! Hell no, now die!!"

He charged at her and slashed with all of his power only to have it caught in between her thumb and two fingers.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Fine, if you won't drop your Bankai on your own I'll just have to help you along. Let's see how much of a Bankai you have when there's no Zangetsu to use."

She snapped the sword in half like a graham cracker. Ichigo's eyes widened in terror as he felt his connection with Zangetsu waver then vanish. He took a step back. Tatsumaki sighed and dropped her hands to her sides as the two halves of the sword crumbled into dust. Ichigo's form shrank back to his original Shinigami form and he collapsed completely spent.

Kiro walked over causing Ichigo to shrink back in fear. The white haired boy shook his head. "Calm down Ichigo if we wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now alright.." The orange haired Shinigami got to his feet and looked warily at Kiro and Tatsumaki. Kiro began again. "What Tats and I are is not important. I'll tell you this for the time and then we're moving on.. We are not human.. we are hollow's just as we were the day we first met you."

Ichigo reeled back. "Arrancar?!"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Please, don't compare us to those weak little half breeds.. Did we say Arrancar.. No we're not hybrids, we're hollows."

Kiro folded his arms as he stopped a foot away from Ichigo. "Look, I told you we're not gonna debate what we are it doesn't matter at this point. As for the next question what we're doing here. In a matter of hours to a few days the world as you know it will be threatened with extinction. This doesn't matter to Tatsumaki or I one bit. We couldn't care less."

Tatsumaki stepped forward and tilted her head. "We are here for only one reason." She held up one finger and then poked Ichigo in the chest. "You."

"To be honest we didn't even want to reveal our true nature to you.. But without our help we didn't think you'd be able to survive this battle. T o that end we came here to help you because you are our friend. It's as simple as that. The fact that you are a Shinigami is irrelevant. You could be a Qunicy, Bounto, Vizard, Shinigami, Vampire, Werewolf whatever.. it doesn't matter."

Kiro smirked. "When we met you at camp we didn't befriend you because you had a huge reiatsu, we knew you'd one day become a Shinigami, or because we thought we could use you. We did because you were a cool kid. Kurosaki Ichigo the kid with orange hair, the little crybaby that needed someone to watch his back. That's the kid we met, that's the kid we want to help."

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Uh, ok so aside from the fact that hollow's are supposed to eat souls and attack the living indiscriminately. I'm lost here, what exactly is coming that's so big? Is Aizen starting to move?"

Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Sosuke Aizen? Che, little peon's probably dead by now along with his big bad Espado or whatever they are. Oh by the way; speaking of which we heard you got your ass kicked by one of them, some guy with blue hair.. Dude you don't lose to people with blue hair that's just.. sad."

"Shut up, he was strong" Ichigo muttered.

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Well moving on from your lack of fighting skill, the enemy you will soon face calls himself the 'lord of the Quincy's' and he is strong. Well by your standards anyway. His plan so far as we know is basically to deconstruct 2 worlds. Rukongai, and the Severed World. Once this is done the natural balance of spirit's will be totally unsettled. Since there isn't a place for them anymore all spirits of a certain spirit power or more will be brought back to life. All over the world you're gonna start seeing people that died centuries decades even millenniums ago suddenly popping back to life."

Tatsumaki adjusted her Naruto Headband. "As you might guess this will be a huge problem not only because it's unexplained phenomenon but also for the world's population. And there's no order. The people brought back will be at random and placed in one of the remaining dimension only a few will make it to this human world."

Ichigo could hardly believe what he was hearing but he turned to face him as Kiro began to speak again.

"We don't know why the Quincy is doing this, what he plans to do with the reconstructed worlds, or when he will make his move, but he's been a busy little bee. He's been in contact with everyone from the Bounto to the Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "That's not possible I already beat Kariya, the Bounto are gone!"

Tatsumaki scratched her neck and sighed. "Icky, the Bounto were humans when humans die they go to Rukongai. There is no more Rukongai, it's gone and the Shinigami in Seireitei are still clueless due to a Quincy illusion placed around the court. That means they are all back including their leader. Everyone you've ever beaten if they got sent to Rukongai is back assume that as a given."

Kiro nodded. "Now where we come in. you have 3 paths to choose. You need improvement big time. Your level is below any of the basic enforcers he has. We can take you down 3 paths. Hollow, Shinigami, and Vizard. You are a part of each. Before we go any further you must choose the path you wish to take.

Ichigo narrowed his yes and smirked. "As if that's some choice.. I've always been what I've been. I don't recall ever being a Vizard or a Hollow.. I'm a Shinigami."

Kiro chuckled. "Ok, Shinigami it is then. In that case let me give you a brief History lesson. Shinigami used to be a lot stronger. A long time ago there was no Soul Society and no Hueco Mundo. There was one world with Hollows and other spirits all coexisting. When the Shinigami came they mingled in for a time but soon they began to push outwards which eventually spawned the 'Great Division'.

In the days of the war and the times before the power a Shinigami was able to draw from their Zanpakuto was far greater than it is today. We'll come back to that. Now on to your Bankai. As I said before, you can't use Bankai. The reason is quite simple; you've only met part of the requirement. You must attain materialization then force or convince your Zanpakuto's spirit to give you the right to access their Bankai.

Ichigo nodded. "And I did. I beat old man Zangetsu in his own game using that doll Urahara-san made."

Tatsumaki chuckled. "Yeah you attained materialization for Zangetsu.. true.. but what about your inner hollow?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "B-but he's not.. I mean what does he have to do with Bankai?"

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Man you're dense. Bankai is the release of a Zanpakuto that signifies the wielder and his inner spirit have achieved balance. You don't even know the name of your hollow. And on that note he's not even a real hollow"

Ichigo looked at Kiro strangely. "And what do you mean he's not really a hollow? He's white has yellow eyes and insane.."

Kiro rolled his eyes. Ok Ichigo, you've fought hollows and Arrancar before. Have you ever once seen them use Bankai? And yet your inner hollow learned the false Bankai at the same time as you. Ya'see your hollow was formed at the exact time as you found your Shinigami powers mutating it in it's infancy. It's not a real hollow but it's not a Shinigami either.. but most of all it's you.

Never forget that he is you and you are him. As twisted as he, is both Zangetsu and your hollow are as part of you. Subsequently, if you manifest Zangetsu and beat him into submission without gaining balance with your hollow as well you'll only know half of your Bankai."

Ichigo looked down at his hand flexing it. "But, the Vizard.. Hirako told me that I'd have to train to get him to stop taking me over.. a way to ..suppress him."

Tatsumaki nodded. "Yeah that's the Vizard method. Force it into the depth of your soul. In other words cram it under a rock and pretend it's not there so it cant bug you and you can still access some of it's power. It's a cute little idea but it's inherently flawed."

She continued. "Zangetsu told you didn't he? When two people that don't trust each other work together it lowers the effectiveness of both. That's why only a few Vizard can even use the false Bankai. And the real Bankai doesn't even exist anymore."

Kiro clarified. "What Tats means is this. Even if you managed to achieve balance with your inner hollow and gained a full Bankai, it would still be the watered down version the Shinigami of today use.

Shihouin Yoruichi told you that a Bankai generally raised the average fighting power of a Shinigami by anywhere from 5 to 10 times right. But, in the days before the Great Division, Bankai meant something entirely different. "When a Shinigami attained Bankai it raised their power anywhere from 500 to 1,000 times. But after they kicked out the spirits they felt were unworthy Shinigami began to decline and they've been slowly getting weaker and weaker."

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "1,000 times.." he echoed.

Kiro held up two fingers. "But since you have not just you and Zangetsu but your inner hollow as well any level of power you reach he will be right there with you, so in effect you will always be two times as strong as you usually would.. this means your true Bankai would multiply your power by 2,000."

"We're gonna try to get you a real Bankai. But keep in mind everything we teach you about Shinigami comes from repeated use of techniques against us and studying their fighting styles. We're both hollow's not Shinigami so we only know what we've seen and studied, we won't have all the answers for you." Kiro said calmly before pausing taking a breath and continuing.

"However, Tats and me don't do anything half ass and if we're gonna pump you up we might as well take it to the next level. "In the last million years a few people have achieved true Bankai. They're few and far between, but a few people have done it. However, not one person has ascended since the last war generation died out."

Kiro smirked. "You were told Bankai meant final release huh.. well, actually it meant next release. Beyond Bankai there exists a plain of power so great the royal family outlawed the very mention of it. They are partly the reason why the Shinigami have gotten so weak. All mentions of it were taken out of the records and books and higher ups were forbidden to mention it to the next generation so that eventually Bankai became known as the final release."

Tatsumaki. "But we have fought Shinigami who possessed that power. I can assure you Bankai is not the limit of a Zanpakuto's power."

Ichigo shook his head. "Y-you can't be serious.. you mean it's possible to go beyond Bankai.. but.. no one even knows it?"

Kiro nodded. "Precisely. When we fought in the wars the stages of a Zanpakuto were. Shikai, Bankai, Renkai, Zankai, and Omegakai." The requirements for each get progressively larger and harder to meet. For your Bankai you achieve balance, it signifies you have learned all there is to know about your Zanpakuto spirit, or at least all that they know. But, there are some things they do not know about themselves. Did you know Zanpakuto don't last forever. When the shinigami dies and the blade is destroyed they must pass on as well."

Kiro looked up at the fading sun as it slowly sank into the horizon. "Like humans, Zanpakuto are part of a continuous circle, each Zanpakuto has had previous lives, titles and existences.. most of them have different names but a select few have the fortitude to keep the same name for more than one existence. These select few Zanpakuto's hold a miniscule possibility of remembering their existence. In that instant, the power of their previous lifetime will become accessible for brief periods of time to be multiplied by the power they wield in this one. That, Kurosaki.. is Renkai."

Tatsumkai put her hand in Ichigo's hair and ruffled it playfully. "Naturally, in order to even begin to think about Renkai the Shinigami must have a complete mastery of Bankai and only then can the Zanpakuto spirit and the wielder attempt to remember the things that the spirit has forgotten."

Kiro turned to gaze at Ichigo again. "And, in case you haven't caught on yet, your control over your half Bankai is abysmal. So here's the agenda for the next few days or so. Firstly you have to materialize your hollow into this world and achieve balance with him whether it be through battle or agreement."

"Next." Kiro continued. "We'll have you learn to actually control your Bankai; that's the secret to the added power of it. And finally, we will set you up to attain Renkai. However, as we said before, many have tried for it.. but none have succeeded in over a million years."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Fine, let's do it. You destroyed Zangetsu though so how am I supposed to use my powers?"

Tatsumaki shook her head. "When you enter your inner world to confront your hollow you won't have your Zanpakuto. So I would highly recommend you convince him to come out and say hi without fighting. Unless of course, you'd like to be turned into sushi. But don't worry, if you'd fought him like the Vizard would have had you do he'd have broken your fake Bankai sword anyway and you'd be in the same situation."

Kiro smirked adjusting his backwards black bandanna. "Are you ready to begin Ichigo?"

Ichigo held a hand up. "Gimme a minute, Tats worked me over pretty good I need a little time to get my strength back."

Tatsumaki looked and Kiro and he nodded in conformation. "Too bad, we don't have time for that.. you're not gonna want to settle this with fighting Ichigo, if you wanna get any stronger you're going to have to rely on the one skill you lack almost any amount of… Social Skills."

No sooner did she finish the last syllable of her words than her face became blurry as her eyes changed to ethereal glowing yellow and blackness consumed him.

Ichigo slumped to the ground unconscious and Tatsumaki looked down at him with concern. "Your fists aren't the answer this time Ichigo.. I hope you realize that in time.."

She sighed looked up at the ominously darkening clouds.

"Don't die Icky.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sado Yasutora slowly made his way down the sidewalk. As he walked his mind traveled to that night. The night he learned of his obsolescence. The night he learned that he was nothing more than a burden. He remembered it clearly. Running tears beginning to creep from his eyes. It was dark that night, and cold..

That night his words were...

"_Ichigo. _

_You're not going to let me _

_watch your back for you any more?_

_I can't._

_Fight beside you anymore, can I?_

_Ichigo"_

Sado Yasutora could not accept that. There had to be a way to gain more strength. Ichigo would fight for him and he would fight for Ichigo. It wasn't right for Ichigo to fight fro both of them; and so he resolved himself to increase his power in order to continue fighting alongside Ichigo.

He had a plan. It wasn't much but..

He rounded a street corner and finally came in view of the sign.

It was all he had. He stepped into the yard and walked towards the front entrance when he saw his target walking in from a storage bin muttering about unreliable helpers running off again.

"Urahara-san." He said solemnly.

The said shopkeeper widend his eyes and waved his fan eccentrically. "My, if it isn't Sado-san!"

Sado fell to his knees.

"What can I do for y-"

"Please." Sado said brokenly.

"Please train me." Sado dropped his head and closed his eyes.

Placing his fan to his face Urahara tilted his head. "Excuse me? I'm not sure what you mean."

Sado clenched his eyes shut. "Please, I know that you trained Ichigo.. you taught him how to fight before we went into Soul Society.. please.. I beg you help me.. I don't know where else to go.. I can't fade into the back. I made a promise to Ichigo but I can't keep it as I am now."

He lifted his eyes revealing the tears now streaming down his face. Urahara was shocked at the emotion coming from the young fighter. His face lost its mask of false joy and turned serious. "Sado-san, you have already reached a power that many Shinigami seated officers couldn't hope to match.. I'm afraid that in order to improve any further you will need the strength of a Bankai.

Sado nodded. "Yes, but I heard that you were a former captain and you even made a machine to achieve Bankai in only 3 days. So you could definitely do it right? I'll do any task you ask of me anything.. but please you must help me!"

Urahara shook his head looking down. "I'm sorry Sado-san but my Bankai isn't suited for training people or giving them strength. The fact is.. Kurosaki-san is a Shinigami and you are a human. It's just a simple fact that you will have to accept. As a human you have limitations."

Sado shook hi head. "No, please, I beg of you.. You can't turn me away.. I'll do anything!"

Urahara nodded. "I know you would.. I can see that you're serious and I'm truly sorry.. Perhaps if one of the Shinigami were still here, but Hitsugaya-taicho's team was recalled to Soul Society yesterday."

Sado slowly rose to his feet. He gave one last look at Urahra and mouthed the word please.

The fan wielding man just turned around and walked into his shop gently closing the sliding door with a click of finality.

Outside the closed door Sado Yasutora fell to his knees and wept.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu."

Aizen Sosuke once again released his Zanpakuto. All around him lay the bodies of countless Arrancar. In less than 30 minutes his entire Arrancar army had been reduced to less than half. The long silver haired man wearing a large white cloak and tradition Quincy battle armor laughed in amusement. "Sosuke Aizen, the feared traitor said to possess double the reiatsu of an average captain.. your reputation is certainly exaggerated."

Aizen frowned and vanished in a swoosh of air appearing mere seconds behind the man and prepared to slash. His trained eyed caught the barest glimmer of movement from his opponent's hand before he felt a paralyzing sensation shoot threw him as hundreds of blue spirit arrows shot through him like a pin cushion. Aizen shook his head in disbelief as he finally regained control of his body and stumbled back.

He tripped over the beaten body of Ulquiorra's released form and had to use his Zanpakuto to brace himself. "How are you doing this.. My absolute hypnotism is perfect.. How can you see through it?" The long haired man didn't respond at once. Suddenly a soft chuckle came from behind. A second later a single arrow pierced though his right shoulder and was caught by the Quincy now standing behind him. Some how he'd fired a spirit arrow and then moved faster than it took the arrow to hit him so he could catch it.

The Quincy still gripping the glowing blue spirit arrow slashed downward and Aizen reappeared skidding backwards as blood poured out from the fresh wounds in his chest. The Quincy didn't turn around as a voice called out.

"Shinso Shoot to Kill!" A long blade extended out at supersonic speed and slammed into his right cheek. The blade stopped its extension as it struggled against the solid resistance of his face before cracking under the pressure and eventually snapping off at the end. Ignoring this, his eyes focused on Aizen as the grinning Shinigami completed his set of incantations and called out. **"Way of Destruction 98: Emerald Bolt!"**

A green bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the motionless Quincy. The green energy exploded around the him blasting pieces of debris back and sending a huge shockwave of power rippling across the floor tearing tiles out as it passed.

Aizen rose to his full height and smirked. This smirk was soon replaced when the dust settled to reveal the Quincy unharmed. Suddenly the entire area grew dark and an emotionless Kaname said "Bankai."

Only mere seconds later, however, a bright light illuminated the dark before blasting forward. Kaname's sword clattered to the floor as his limp form was pinned to the upper part of the crumbling wall by a spirit arrow.

Aizen narrowed his eyes when the Quincy seemed distracted. The long silver haired man smiled and turned to the closed doors of the throne room entrance.

Suddenly the door exploded inward and Aizen felt an immense reiatsu nearly force him to his knees.

A petite girl with raven black hair in a spiked bun tied with a yellow ribbon and golden red eyes walked slowly though the entrance. She wore the standard unseated shinigami uniform with a ripped left sleeve underneath a tattered white Captain's Haori. At her side she had a sheathed Zanpakuto and a large red sash in place of the standard white.

In her left hand she carried the limp unconscious form of Yammi gripping him by his collar bone. From the ceiling a small group of other cloaked Quincy dropped onto the battered battlefield and nodded to the Shinigami saying "Senna-taicho" in acknowledgement. The long silver haired leader chuckled softly. "Ah General, I see you have returned.. I take it you had little difficulty with the mission?"

Senna bowed her head. "I regret to inform that one of the representative's from the council sent to convene with Sosuke-san escaped with his life, though he was badly injured. I underestimated their strength assuming they were at the level as all other Vasto Lorde. Although the other four have been terminated there is no excuse for my failure and I humbly accept any punishment you may see fit master."

Aizen's eye's widened. His mind just beginning to wrap around the concept; it was still incomprehensible. _A mere soldier of this new threat has wiped out nearly 5 Vasto Lorde, 3 of which were from the Council!?_

The powerful Quincy sighed. "Mah it can't be helped, there's no need for punishment you've served me well General very soon Phase 1 will be completed. Soon my child, the stage is nearly set for the second act to begin, prepare your forces I will overlook such a minor triviality for the time being."

Senna bowed deeply. "Thank you master, I encountered this Arrancar during my trip here.. shall I dispose of it?"

The Quincy narrowed his eyes. "Such a detestable creature, remove it from my sight."

Aizen broke in. "what is the meaning of this! Girl who are you? You appear to be a Shinigami yet you serve a Quincy?"

Senna smirked. "A Shinigami? I'm afraid you're mistaken Aizen-san.. I am merely.. a memory."

She lifted her hand and flung Yammi into a wall. With the same hand she formed a bow of blue light and launched a barrage of spirit arrows as the large Arrancar fell. The barrage hit him piercing his enhanced skin and he convulsed before the arrows dissipated and he dropped to the ground with a loud crash. Blood pooled around him as he laid face first unmoving.

Aizen looked back and forth between the Quincy and his General. He felt for the presence of any other Espada but he found none. Gin was, mysteriously nowhere to be found since he'd lost Shinso. The brown haired man growled then took a stance. He straightened himself out and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. As he opened his eyes he allowed a smirk to creep onto his face.

"I see, truly you are a much more dangerous opponent than I had originally thought. When you had first barged in here unannounced I admit I did not take you seriously, I see now that was a mistake on my part."

"Please accept my sincere apology in the form of this action. I will now face you seriously. But first there is a tradition amongst Shinigami to introduce oneself to their opponent so that when the enemy dies they will have the final courtesy of knowing who it was that killed them. And so, allow me to properly introduce myself."

The Quincy raised an eye brow amused and Senna placed her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"My name, is Aizen Sosuke, the future ruler of the heavens"

"And now, without futher ado.."

"Bankai."

Note: The next chapter is finally completed. Yay took long enough.. wow this chapter is big.. maybe the biggest I've ever written.. In any case, lemme go ahead and disclaim. The thing about Mashiro having a TV show is from the fic "Shunpo to the Future" as well as a lot of the things about Soken that will come into play.

Next chapter will have Ichigo attempting to gain balance with his inner hollow. And we'll learn about even more developments in the story that we still don't know yet. Also we see how the Quincy fairs when he takes on a serious Aizen. Lots of goodies so make sure to review and lemm know what you think or wanna see.

r/r

pace.


	5. Complications

Chapter 5: Complications.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the other anime, songs, games, or other forms of media I'm takin this shit from.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means large/inner creatures speaking**

Yay I actually got reviews this time: ok, so the first was the story is good thku. The other was Renkai and Zankai. Yes, I have a lot and I mean A LOT of really good concepts like that in this story and all are thought up by me. On the issue with other tv shows in it. Ok you can't do this with Naruto or full metal alchemist. Those are hybrid worlds. However, Bleach is set in modern day Japan. Modern day Japan has all the things I mentioned. Also this fic will have a good number of crossovers. I have a big one with Tenjho Tenge already.

As for the length.. well that really depends on my creative bursts and how long it takes to relay all the information I need to. I'm not really known for being a writer who rushes right into the main point I like to build it up first and give the reader an idea of what's goin on to help them immerse themselves in the world I create.

And now on with the story:

"Execute Hitsugaya Toushiro."

The assembly of captains lined up on either side slowly bowed their heads to hide their emotions from showing at this declaration. Soifon wordlessly turned around and began to walk out to carry out the order given to them by the Captain Commander.

Just then the doors burst open revealing two Shinigami wearing symbol'less white haori's being knocked back. From them emerged a disheveled young woman with a frantic look on her face. "Sotaicho! Please tell me is it true! The tenth squad is being disbanded!?"

Genryusai Yamamoto shook his head slightly waving off the two Shingami guard that appeared behind Rangiku Matsumoto. He then turned his attention on Matsumoto. "Yes. The tenth squad led by former Captain Hitsugaya is to be terminated and all members reassigned."

Matsumoto cried out. "But Sotaicho, I don't understand why is this happening? He didn't betray us he just.. just.. chased after them he's trying to return the Kingdom Stamp please!"

Yamamoto shook his head. "I understand your pain of betrayal Matsumoto-san, however as Momo Hinamori has had to cope with the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen so must you accept the facts about your Captain."

Matsumoto fell to her knees and broke down crying. Yamamoto nodded to the guards and they reached out to remove her. Kuchki Byakuya spoke. "If I may, Sotaicho." Yamamoto looked at him and nodded. Byakuya turned and spoke over his shoulder. "Abarai-fukutaicho, escort Rangiku Matsumoto to her quarters."

Abarai Renji nodded and a bit more gently than the guards would have been, helped Matsumoto to her feet and walked with hr giving a bow to the Commander and the surrounding captains. Soifon moved to exit again before the doors closed from Renji's departure when Yamamoto made another statement. "Remember Soifon-taicho, offer Hitsugaya the opportunity to turn himself in before using lethal force.. He may have valuable information concerning the thieves."

Soifon nodded respectfully before exiting.

Yamamoto lifted his wooden cane and dropped it nodding. "The meeting of the Gotei 13 protection squad captains is now concluded."

The Captains dropped their formation slightly and began to file out. Mayuri didn't stick around even a second later before he shunpo'd away off to work on his new assistant.

Kyouraku Shunsui pulled his straw hat down further on his head and sighed. "Mah, what a mess.. I wonder what Hitsugaya-kun is thinking?" Jushiro Ukitake walked close to his friend and leaned in. "My quarters in one hour we need to talk there."

Shunsui gave no visible sign he'd grasped the seriousness in Ukitake's voice but he smiled good naturedly and nodded.

Kuchki Byakuya turned around and strode calmly out the doors. Komamura narrowed his eyes. "Hitsugaya Toushiro if you have betrayed us.. know that I will see you meet justice, by my own hands if necessary."

Outside the first division building a young girl was secretly listening and had heard everything.

Momo Hinamori was leaning against the wall with her mouth covered by her palm. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her cheeks. "First Aizen-taicho and now Shiro-kun…" she whispered feeling her heart break even more. She didn't think she could feel more pain after Aizen had left.

She was wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Yo, long time no see King, what's up?" **

Ichigo scratched his head and looked to the side. "Ehh, well, you heard all that right?"

The hollow version of him lay sprawled out on one of the blue glass boxes that seemed to make up his inner world. **"Mhmmmm, and…?"**

Ichigo sneered. "Well listen you bastard, I'm supposed to make you appear in the real world so come with me we don't have time for games."

The Hollow chuckled darkly. **"What's the matter? You don't look too excited to see me.."**

Ichigo looked to the right then the left carefully keeping his focus divided between seeking and keeping an eye on the hollow. "Where's old man Zangetsu?"

The Hollow rolled his eyes. **"You're so dense King.. honestly.."**

"**Still haven't figured it out.. when you say Zangetsu do you mean the one you got snapped in two or."**

He reached behind him and gripped a white sword with a black blade. **"This one!" **

The hollow laughed cruelly. "**I know it's not really fair to see you weaponless against me so I'll be generous."**

He tossed Ichigo a sheathed Katanna. "**Remember this, partner? It's the unseated low grade training Zanpakto for standard Shinigami. The one you had the first time we danced."**

Ichigo reluctantly caught it and unsheathed it looking at the thin blade. Ichigo shook his head. "Where is the old man Hollow?! What have you done with him?"

The white creature sneered.** "Wanna know where Zangetsu is? The truth is.."** The hollow gripped the wrapping on the swords handle and began swinging it in a wide circle . **"I am Zangetsu!"**

**Ichigo, maybe you're not aware of it but Zangetsu and I were originally one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your power, and I was a part of Zangetsu. When many forces influence the body its appearance changes depending upon which force is stronger."**

The hollow smirked slicking his lips. **"When life is in control the person is made of flesh but when death reigns he turns to bones. As my powers grew I gained the right to reign and Zangetsu became a part of me. And the more you try to draw out Zangetsu's power the easier it becomes to take over your soul."**

The hollow then brought his blade down on his shoulder and walked toward Ichigo. **"Well King, you'd better get ready cuz I'm going to cut you and that little crappy stick I gave you into itty bitty pieces!"**

Ichigo looked at the training blade and caught his reflection in it. '_Reflection, mirror image, the vision of what is hidden inside brought to life.. What is my reflection? Is it just a wave of light bouncing off the material creating a projection of me.. or is it a gateway into my inner self.. What is my reflection..'_

The hollow stopped a few feet away from him and placed his free hand on his hip. **"Oiy, king, stop spacing out so much and get into stance I'm about to kill you here."**

Ichigo was brought back from his musings and he gripped the handle of the sword before looking at his opponent. His eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a mirror image of himself. Ichigo had never noticed before but the creature in front of him was an exact replica of him. Every detail of his face only parallel in its color.

His mirror image.

'_What is my reflection? Can I defeat my reflection? Should I defeat my reflection? If I strike a mirror it only breaks into smaller pieces and multiplies the image.. if I attack my image in a lake it will only disturb the water momentarily but… my reflection is..'_

Ichigo shook himself from his musings to see an amused look on the Hollows face. **"Che, Could it be that the king is afraid of his horse hah.. is that why you keep spacing out Ichigo? Or are you still trying to think of a way to defeat me with logic?"**

Ichigo blinked in surprise and looked at the sword in his hands_. 'Fear? Am I afraid of my reflection? Why? It's an extension of myself.. an image of who I am.. Am I afraid of myself.. What if I can't protect my friends.. what if I fail.. is this fear..'_

"**That's the reason you can't win Ichigo.. you try to think.. to beat your opponents with logic, it's like trying to cut them with a sheathed sword, and it doesn't work.. That's why you're naive, that's why you're weak." **The Hollow stated calmly.

"**You just don't get it.."** He brought his sword around in front of him and gripped his wrist. **"Let me show you why I will rule."**

His smirk widened and he began charging reiatsu around him.

"**Ban..kai!!"**

An explosion of reiatsu shot up and knocked Ichigo backwards kicking up white spirit dust, leaving the hollow now wearing a long white coat and holding a long white Nodachi. **You see, this is the real Zangetsu.. this is the real Bankai.. You're a fake Ichigo.. all you've done is watch my battles and try to copy me… and you've failed miserably."**

Ichigo looked at the guard on the hilt of his sword. _'That's right.. they said I couldn't use Bankai.. But.. my reflection can use it.. Why is he an enemy.. Why am I fighting him.. What is the reason for this fight.. What is the meaning of fighting?'_

Ichigo shook his head."Why, what is the reason for fighting this battle.. I don't understand."

The Hollow laughed_. "_**A reason.. You need a reason for fighting.. Why the hell do you need a reason.. who cares.. I'm going to kill you because I'm not going to serve a king that's weaker than I am and get cut to ribbons with him.. I'm not killing you in one shot because hacking you up is fun!"**

Ichigo looked up from his sword and saw the Hollow standing there in his Bankai form. _My reflection.. what is my reflection.. if it's an image of me and extension of me.. then.. it's… me.'_

'_My reflection.. is.. Ichigo.'_

Ichigo widened his eyes before slowly bringing them down again and staring at the blade in his hands. "No." he said simply."

The hollow slipped a finger through one of the chains on the end of his sword and raised an eyebrow as he began swinging the sword in a spinning arc.. **"No? no what?"**

Ichigo sheathed the low level Zanpakuto and dropped it to the ground. "I'm not going to fight you."

The Hollow stopped swinging the chain and grabbed his Zanpakuto by the hilt. **"What's that? What did you just say?"**

Ichigo shook his head. "There's no reason to fight you."

The Hollow slashed the air with his sword. **"Che, there you go again with your reason crap.. Listen Ichigo let me ask you a question.. If two beings have the same form, power, ability and talent what makes the difference that one become the king and the other becomes the horse that carries him!"**

The Hollow waved his hand in the air flippantly.** "I don't mean the kiddy shit like one has two legs and the other four or some stupid shit like that.. There's only one real reason.."**

The Hollow paused for a moment before smirking and exclaiming.** "Instinct! The one with the urge to kill destroy and crush the enemy to keep looking to the next fight the one with the killer instinct will rise to take the throne.. and you don't got that Ichigo."**

"**I don't know about Zangetsu but I'm not going to carry a king that's weaker than I am and get cut to ribbons with him.. If you're weaker than me then me I'll just destroy you."**

Ichigo nodded smirking. "You're right. To be honest you've been right about a lot of things."

Ichigo nodded and continued. "You're right, I don't have that killer instinct I want to protect my friends and as many people as I can but I doubt even that motive at times.. And that may be what separates a king from a horse.. But. I've never once thought of you as a horse.. To be honest I always considered you a disease.. I didn't want your power or your help. I just wanted you to disappear."

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't imagine what it was like for you.. To be brought into existence as a prisoner, and then have the one who was responsible treat you like a plague.. But I realized something from what Tats said.. And when I saw my reflection in that sword.. You are everything I'm missing.. The killer instinct, the will to seek new challenges, the desire to kill, the enjoyment of the battle.. I'm not saying there's no reason to fight you because I think I'm better than you."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "I'm saying it because it's pointless to fight a part of myself."

The Hollow sneered. **"Screw you Ichigo, you're a peon you think you can just come in here and just.. not fight me.. what are you planning on doing to get MY Bankai.. play checkers!? You were more than willing to fight Zangetsu for his, so fight me you little bitch!"**

Ichigo shook his head. "Zangetsu was a manifestation of my spirit's power.. That's true, but Bankai didn't come from fighting him.. it came from the realization that Zangetsu was a part of me.. Realizing this was what earned me Bankai."

The Hollow gripped his hilt and narrowed his eyes. "**Pick up your damn stick and fight me or run like you did last time and I'll hunt you down."**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. "I'm not going to run away from you anymore, ever since you started manifesting I've been terrified of you.. That you would take me over, that you would destroy me.. but. I'm not afraid of you any more because, I know now that you won't destroy me.. or rather you can't."

The Hollow growled. "**You got some twisted logic you little punk I'm in Bankai and you don't even got your fake ass replica to help you.. and now you say you won't even run to save your own ass.. fine stand there and get cut up if you want!"**

He charged forward and flickered before appearing in front of Ichigo ready to slice down. Ichigo stood with his hands at his sides unflinching. The Hollow slashed down and created a deep trench a mere centimeter to the left from the place Ichigo stood.

He growled in frustration jumping back. **"Damn you Ichigo pick up your sword and fight me!"**

Ichigo looked at him amused. "What happened I thought you were going to cut me up?"

The Hollow grit his teeth. **"Pick up your sword or the next time I swear I really will kill you! I'm not playing Ichigo!"**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and his dark brown eyes bore deep into the Hollow's yellow ones. "Neither am I."

The Hollow charged forwards again once again he flickered only to appear point blank in front of Ichigo's face. His white blade was only a few short inches from Ichigo's nose and the Hollow called out.

"**Getsuga! Ten…sh.."**

Ichigo stood his ground staring the Hollow in the eye. "You know, I never really thanked you… Ikakku, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, I never would have survived any of those fights if you hadn't helped me now that I think about it.."

Ichigo began to chuckle as the red and black glow of Getsuga Tensho lit up around him casting a dark shade of color across his face. "It's pretty funny really.. I guess I really am helpless without you hahaha petty sad huh.."

The Hollow pressed into his blade and the glow of his attack grew but for all his grunting he was silent.

He roared in fury and the power of the point blank attack peaked before slowly dying down to a soft glow of red and then finally vanishing as the Hollow floated to the ground in front of Ichigo and dropped the blade to his side.

Ichigo placed a hand on the Hollows shoulder. "So. thank you."

The Hollow broke his gaze from Ichigo and turned his head to the side. He snorted before flipping his sword around gripping near the dull end of the blade presenting the handle to Ichigo. **"Che, at least you realize how helpless you are now.. but I guess I can let you off this time.. here, take your sword back that's what you wanted right.."**

Ichigo gripped the handle and the white handle was covered in an inky black. The ink expanded to finish covering it as the Hollow released the blade and the rest of it was restored to its proper color. Immediately Ichigo felt Zangetsu with him.

The Hollow began to break apart when Ichigo reached out and grabbed his shoulder surprising him.

Ichigo seeing the dissipation stopping released his hold and held out his hand" You heard Tats, I need you to come with me back to the real world."

The Hollow snorted. **"Che, do you have any idea how many times I've tried to do that.. The closest we can get is through your body.. It don't work King been there tried it a dozen times.. Besides you're weak, naive, gullible, soft, and you're ugly too.. way too much color in your face.. Who'd wanna carry a spineless worm like you anyway?"**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't retract his hand. "Yeah, maybe.. But I'm not asking you to carry me.. Only to walk with me."

The Hollow looked at the Shinigami's hand for a moment then snorted. **"Well in that case.. what the hell.. I could use some fresh air."**

He took Ichigo's hand and Ichigo closed his eyes feeling an immense pull before a bright light blinded him, but he never let go of the others hand.

As the light faded he noticed a dark blue canvas with shimmering dots littered across it. Turning to his side and sitting up he rubbed his head finally releasing his fellow travelers hand.

"Well Icky, how ya feelin?"

Ichigo turned to see Tatsumaki looking up and down at his right. He turned and his eyes widened. There standing next to him was his inner Hollow, however, it wasn't quite so inner anymore.

The white creature blinked a few times in disbelief. **"Holy shit.. I can't believe that worked.. you mean to tell me the entire time to get free all I had to do was work together with the idiot?!"**

Kiro chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much but now moving on to step two. You've materialized your inner Hollow Ichigo, good job. Now you have to attain balance. And to do this you must gain each others trust. We've prepared a little activity to further this along, assuming you both survive it you should be ready to enter Bankai extension training by morning.'

Ichigo and the Hollow both looked at Kiro with cocked heads. "What kind of activity?" Ichigo asked.

Tatsumaki held her fingers in a strange position and a portal swallowed up both Ichigo and his inner Hollow.

Tatsumaki smirked evilly.

The last thing either of them heard was

"You'll see."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pillowy white clouds slowly rolled across the vast expanse of blue that served as the sky. One of those clouds elongated and moved with greater speed through the others as it came forward covering the surrounding area in a soft mist. On this cloud a small procession marched. A group of white clad men and women wearing long strips of white cloth to conceal their face marched in a long narrow line around a large carriage with the Royal seal stamped visibly on it.

On the top of the carriage sat several musicians playing all manner of instruments from flutes and tambourines to violins and Japanese banjos. A dancer in a white robe with a red cloak wrapped around his left half and a gold mask continued his rhythmic dance while making seals around an unlit torch.

A ceremony is solemnly held in Soul Society..

Behind this carriage another came rolling through the mist. This carriage had a long row of powerfully built men with each carrying a tall white banner. Another line of these men all carried the carriage itself. The carriage was decorated with gold and elaborate carvings rose up with the several levels of the pointed roof.

Treasure related to the Royal Family is forbidden to see by anyone outside of the Royal Family. The cargo's nature is completely top secret so no one knows neither the ability, nor the usage of the treasure.

To keep it's secrets safe the holding location is moved once every ten years.

This year the Tenth squad under Hitsugaya Toushiro was performing the important duty of guarding the transfer of the Kingdom Treasure Stamp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Shinigami were lazily swaying back and forth on their feet as thy tried to stay awake. The one on the left yawned loudly then grumbled. "Mah.. yo, for being so important this is so boring.. Honestly who in their right mind would try to steal something this highly guarded and with the Taicho here there's really no level of danger whatsoever.."

Suddenly a blur fazed in behind them an they immediately snapped to attention and turned to face what was revealed to be Rangiku Matsumoto. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho." The same man replied straightening up and opening his eyes wide. "No problem at all."

Matsumoto nodded briefly before turning to the other man. "Don't get too comfortable or drop your guard this is a very important duty."

The surrounding men nodded in affirmation before she blurred out again.

The man from before sighed and then slouched down. "Bah, I'll tell ya what every time the lieutenant talks to me I really have to struggle not to stare at those melons." He got a dreamy look in his face. His companion smiled. "Yeah, me too, mmm I tell ya if I was Taicho I could definitely think up some personal orders for her hehe.."

The Shinigami continued on like this.

meanwhile..

Hitsugaya Toushiro stood on an invisible floor of air overlooking the transport as Matsumoto fazed in beside him.

"Taicho." she called out.

"Matsumoto-ka" he acknowledged without ever turning around.

Matsumoto nodded before continuing. "Every position. No problem." She sighed. "The formation could use a little adjustment though, there's a few holes that an enemy could use to slip through."

Hitsugaya snorted. "The higher ups.. could use some adjustment.."

Matsumoto shook her head. "Really Taicho you shouldn't say such things.. you should be careful, you will be punished if you say things like that too many times you know." Matsumoto chided playfully.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "I don't care, it's ludicrous.. Sending such and absurd portion of the squad and then recalling the entire response team.. just because Aizen has lain low for a few weeks." Matsumoto titled her head to the side. "But we defeated them didn't we?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I told you those were just Gillians.. and they forced me into my limit release Bankai.. the number of hollows appearing in the real world is increasing as well.. there's something going on.. we need to be there not here.."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked up at the immense blue sky. "Also.. I'm worried about Kurosaki.."

Matsumoto smiled wide. "Ah Taicho, I didn't realize your feelings for the human girl were so strong.. I'll have to send a message to Karin-chan at once to tell her how you miss her."

Hitsugaya immediately turned a shade of crimson and in a rare moment of emotion and lost self control he yelled. "Not that Kurosaki!! It's just.. Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Byakuya.. and yet the Arrancar he fought.. said he was an Espada.. but the boy wasn't just beaten.. he was embarrassed."

Matsumoto stopped laughing and turned to look at Hitsugaya. He continued bowing his head. "Now is not the time for this.. the level of these Espada is something that we've never encountered before.. and now we've left Kurosaki to deal with it all on his own.. It's already been proved he's no match for even one of them.. what happens when Aizen sends 2 or more."

Matsumotot sighed. "You know Taicho, you're a real mood killer."

Hitsugaya grinned and said "Well then.. what the!?"

He snapped his head to side and watched as a blue light smashed into the carriage upturning all of the guards and holders.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and called out "Matsumoto!" They blurred out in shunpo.

The carriage burst into flames as a ball of the blue light formed and began bouncing all around smashing into the assembled guards and dancers. The ball broke into two balls that then came together to form a small ring that exploded outwards knocking the men away.

As Matsumoto converged on the balls of light 4 Shinigami came rushing past her and she nodded to them as they drew their Zanpakutos. The 2 balls of light split up and formed a field of electricity shocking the Shinigami and dropping them to the ground. Out of the smoke a line of white wire shot out and Matsumoto deflected it with her Zanpakuto.

The smoke cleared and revealed a grinning young girl with blue hair wearing a jacket and a short blue skirt. On the top of her head she had a row of teeth from a broken mask and bone extensions on the tips of her long bangs. "Die" she said.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes and called out: "Growl up Haineko!"

the surge of electricity ran into the rushing dust of Matsumoto's Zanpakuto release canceling out. Matsumoto reformed her sword and charged at the attacking woman and tied to slash her but the blue haired girl smiled and hopped away.

Near the priests another ball made of fire appeared and began crashing through the assembly. A figure blurred in front of the flaming orb and Hitsugaya drew his sword and stopped the attack head on. He glared icily at the similar red clad girl as his blade grinded against her bone sword. "Who are you?" he asked calmly.

She widened her eyes as his blade began to ice up and jumped back springing off the ground several times. Hitsugaya chased after her calling out "Freeze!"

She just giggled. Hitsugaya had a hard time keeping track of her in the smoke from the flames dancing around them. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he lookd down to see the tip of a Zanpakuto embedded in his stomach.

He jumped back. A man in a yellow cloak and a large white mask walked up slowly. Te flames around them seemed to give him an otherworldly glow.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes "What.. is he?" he whispered. Suddenly the man drew his sword again and rushed forward attacking Hitsugaya. The two of them slashed back and forth neither gaining or losing ground and blocking the others attack successfully each time.

Matsumoto jumped over a burning banner and asked one of the guards. "Where is the "Kingdom Stamp?"

The guard shook his head coughing from the rampant smoke filling the area. "I don't know.."

Hitsugaya continued slashing and dodging around his older and taller opponent. As Matsumoto caught sight of them she called out "Taicho!"

The strange man slashed down and Hitsugaya blocked head on leaving them in a power struggle. The man bared his weight down and chuckled before saying "Brings back old memories."

Hitsugaya threw him blade off and reached out with his hand making a swipe at the man's mask. "Show your face!" he called out.

The man evaded it and jumped back. Hitsugaya gave chase saying "Wait!"

Hitsugaya heard Matsumoto call out Taicho to him so he turned around and looked somberly at the ground. He then looked up at Matsumoto and bowed slightly as her eyes widened.

Hitsugaya then jumped off to give pursuit to the attackers before the platform he was standing on exploded.

A Shinigami knelt behind her. "Matsumoto fukutaicho I'm afraid that they've escaped and the casualties are tremendous."

Matsumoto just kept looking at where Hitsugaya had disappeared from.

"Matsumoto-san.." a voice called out softly to her. "Matsumoto-san.. MATSUMOTO-SAN!" Matsumoto bolted up from her resting position on the table knocking over a half empty bottle of sake. She turned wide eyes to face Abarai Renji and Unohana Retsu standing in her doorway. She slowly lowered her eyelids to their appropriate height and took a deep breath. "Ano.. Sorry for not answering my door I was eh.. sleeping."

Unohana nodded all the while noting the mental stress that was stamped on Matsumoto's strained and taught features. Matsumoto's Shinigami uniform was disheveled and tearstained while her pink sash hung loosely threatening to fall off at any moment.

Unohana bowed slightly and stepped forward. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, please come with me I've been asked to examine you for any post trauma as a result of the ordeal."

Matsumoto snorted unladylike. "Che, in other words Yamamoto-Sotaicho doesn't trust me with the operation and wants me out of the way. Lemme, guess, the tests will come in saying that I'm unstable and need to be under supervision until Taicho has been murdered and then I'll miraculously be all better!"

Unohana closed her eyes as Renji stepped forward but she lifted a hand to stop him. "I understand your feelings Matsumoto-san, which is why I will overlook your disrespect in that last statement. I have been ordered to evaluate your mental state and to be perfectly honest you're correct in the desires of the Commander."

She opened her eyes and proudly lifted her chin. "However, as a medical specialist I take pride in my work and I have no intention of forging anything, If I find you are capable of functioning as a Shinigami then I will write that on my report, so please do not insult me in assuming I would simply follow orders mindlessly, if not for my rank as a Captain then for my pride as a healer."

Matsumoto looked down and grimaced. "I see.. forgive me Unohana-taicho I just.."

Unohana knelt down next to the shaking woman. "It's alright, I understand Matsumoto-san.. Please come with me, at the very least I can give you some sedatives to help you sleep better without the nightmares."

Matsumoto wiped her eyes on sleeve of her uniform and stood gripping a bottle of sake sitting on a dining table before chugging it in a set of gulps and placing a fake smile on her face.

"Okydoky, Taicho.. let's go prove to everyone I'm my normal self hehehe." She smiled sweetly and with her usual sway in her step she sauntered out the door accompanied by Renji.

Unohana sighed. "Rangiku-san.. I'm afraid it will take more than sake to overcome this pain.. Ichimaru was obvious to most but Hitsugaya-kun.. What could you be thinking? If only you could see what you're doing to this poor girl."

Unohana shook her head and followed Renji and Matsumoto out and closing the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

She snuggled deeper into her soft fluffy pillow and gave a contented sigh. A soft buzzing noise forced her to slightly open one eye to observe the cause. Through her blurry vision she could just make out a flash of red and white. The buzzing began to resemble a voice but she was still unable to make out the words. She considered the pro's and con's of attempting to decipher it but finally decided that the amount of brainpower it would take to focus in and decode the message was more than she was willing to exert so she closed the eye and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile..

Juka Misami frantically tried to tuck in her white top robe while yelling at her roommates. "Ryoko stop eating that dango and help me get Asta-chan up. Her blonde haired roommate roller her eyes and waved Misami off with a shooing motion. "You get her up, I'm eating breakfast."

Misami slumped her shoulders and ran a hand through her short black hair in exasperation. "Oiy, Asta-chan geeet uppp we're gonna be late!!"

The purple haired girl opened one eye then looked slightly contemplative. Finally, she decided on a course of action and closed her eye and rolled over.

Misami closed her eyes and looked around for something to throw in frustration. She caught sight of a stress ball and chucked it at her sleeping roommate. Asta was forcefully awakened when a rubber gum stress ball connected with the back of her head.

She groggily sat up. "Ow.. what the heck was that for?"

Misami grabbed the red and white uniform pieces and tossed them at Asta letting them drape around her head canceling her visibility. Misami ran to her dresser and grabbed her hairband. "Hurry up and get dressed Astsa-chan we're gonna be late and we have a test in Hadou theory."

Asta snorted and ripped the uniform off her head and dropped it on the floor next to her bed. She yawned loudly and flopped back on the bed stretching out. "Mmm yall go ahead. I think I'mma skip today anyway."

Misami's jaw hit the floor. "N-nani!! Asta-chan we have TEST in Hadou theory class it's gigantic cuz Odaiba-Sensei let us put it off for a week since everyone was coming back from vacation.. It's covering chapters 2 to 7!"

Asta rolled over, buried her face in her pillow, and was about to get back to sleep when a loud ringing jolted her awake. She shifted her weight and snorted. Without rolling over she began murmuring incoherently.

Misami tilted her head to the side and scratched her head looking at the ringing alarm clock.

Asta finally lifted a limp hand and pointed two fingers at the clock. "Byakurai." She mumbled finishing her inaudible incantation.

A bolt of white lighting shot out and pierced through the clock silencing its annoying ringing. Ryoko chuckled. "Well, it looks like she's pretty caught up on Hadou huh" Misami turned her glare on the blonde who ignored the stare and gulped down the last of her orange juice.

"Mah. In any case if Asta-chan wants to slack off and skip let her.. She's a big girl she can make her own choices."

Misami shook her head furiously. "I can't believe you two.. Asta get up now!"

Asta wrapped her fingers around the fabric of her blanket and pulled it over her head curling up like a turtle and tried to ignore her roommate's nagging."

Misami picked the discarded uniform up and tossed it on the bed before grabbing her wooden bokken practice sword. She rolled her eyes and whacked the balled up lump under the blankets causing Asta to come out with a scowl on her face.

This look dropped off into an expression of defeated irritation. Asta sighed and grabbed the top white robe of her uniform and opened it up before starting to pull off her sleeping robe.

Misami suddenly looked around her and asked "Wait a second.. where's Ryoko?"

Asta slipped her other arm through the sleeve of her top and pointed with her free hand toward the door. "Ryoko-chan left a few minutes ago, something about being late or something."

Misami's eyes widened and with a look of horror she slipped her wooden sword into her back strap and darted out the door.

Asta smirked, whispered "PWNed." and without bothering to close the halves of her robe she flopped back into bed. She reached down near the foot of her bed and picked up a sandal to throw at the light shade rattling the creepers and effectively turning off the light before snuggling back into her pillow.

Mitsubishi Asta liked her sleep.

Later that day…

Ryoko rolled to the side and rose up on her feet immediately launching into a jump bringing her wooden sword down on her opponent. At the last second the boy turned around and blocked the attack and using his tremendous strength he overpowered the attack and sent her skidding on her butt.

He walked over to her before she could get up and kicked the sword away. He smirked as he placed a foot on her chest above her cleavage and let his wooden blade rest at the side of her neck. "Yield." He said with superiority.

"Yeah Goku, goo kick that little second year's ass!" came the voice of his fellow fourth termers.

Goku slowly removed his foot and twirled his sword. "Stick to sewing, little girls shouldn't try to play with swords." he said chuckling.

"Excuse me" came the voice of several girls as they rose up and leveled their blades at him. Goku was surrounded on all sides by angry girls and a few of their boyfriends. His friends moved in to help him hut the smirking boy waved them off.

"Mah, quite a number of flies out today, it seems as though they want to be swatted all at once."

A red haired girl thrust forward with her sword only to have Goku kick up knocking the sword form her hands. The wooden sword flew into the air spinning.

2 more girls charged at him from behind but he spun to the right avoiding both of the downward strikes and finishing his spin with a horizontal blow to the first attacker's neck dropping her. The second tried to turn around to attack again but as soon as she was once again facing him the sword smashed down on her sternum dropping her to her knees and the boy kicked forward sending her sliding across the slick wooden floor to smash into 3 other students toppling them.

As soon as he brought back in his leg from the kick he reached his left hand out and caught the sword he'd kicked out of the first girl's hand before it dropped and used it to block a long black haired boy's attack by moving his arm in a circle and throwing the younger boy off balance. He ducked down to avoid a sideways swipe and spun from his crouched position attacking the legs of the circle around him.

All but 2 of the girls were dropped to their knees from the sudden numbness in their ankles.

The two that escaped jumped high into the air to avoid the attack and brought their swords down on the spot the boy had just been in.

He had jumped back from his spinning attack and vanished in a blur of motion.

One of the amazed boys cried out "S-shunpo!? He can use advanced moves like that.. oh we are so outclassed!"

The boy reappeared behind the crouched girls with both swords outstretched. The two girls doubled over in pain before crumpling to the floor. One of the girls from his previous attack recovered some feeling in her ankle and she rose preparing to slash at him but he threw his left handed sword at her. It sailed past her right shoulder surprising her and she heard a grunt from behind her.

The sword had slammed point first into hr boyfriend who had been coming to back her up. He dropped to the floor holding his stomach. Before she could react he used his now free hand to push the side of her head sending her crashing on her side.

Two girls jumped over the downed boy and brought their swords in preparing to thrust.

Goku kicked the girl he pushed and sent her skidding across the slick floor right as the two attacking girls landed and started to thrust. They were toppled over and over extended they lost their swords. One of them clattered to Goku's feet and he kicked it to the side sending it into a recovering girl foiling her attempts at getting back up.

All around him lay groaning students, the majority of which being girls.

He chuckled at the entire defeated class and bowled mockingly. "A good warm up.. I personally think each and every one of you has a future as punching bags."

A friend of his stepped forwards sneering. "Now you second termers get out.. This is fourth year's personal training dojo, you only got to use it because your instructor needed the extra space for class but until you can play with the big boys go back to your playground for practice drills."

Unable to argue the second year students tried to gather themselves up and rise to their feet.

Behind the group of fourth year boys a smooth voice called out. "Oiy, what's goin on I musta missed the call I didn't know we were having a party."

Ryoko turned on her side just in time to see her friend. "Asta! Where have you been?! You missed both theory classes and sword training."

The purple haired girl yawned. "Meh, class is overrated, I needed to catch some Z's anyway." She grinned like a Cheshire cat but now that I see how much fun you've been having with the big strong fourth year kids.. I can't help but feel a little jealous."

A borwn haired boy that looked like a body builder walked up behind her and folded his arms. "Listen you, your friends were stupid enough to think they could mess with us, don't be a moron and repeat their mistake.. so you and your little brat friends scram."

Asta snorted. "And miss all the fun.. I mean look at these guys.. Obviously you wore all my friends out from the looks of things.." she motioned to all the girls that lay groaning on the ground. "And besides." She moved one of her spike hair clumps out of her eye. "I just looove playing with big boys.." she let her other hand rest on the wooden bokken sword she kept in her pink sash on the left side.

The boys all surrounded her and the bodybuilder behind her chuckled before laying a hand on her shoulder. "Well maybe you need some help getting ou-"

His eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground holding onto his crotch as the others looked down to see Asta's hand casually pushing her handle down and forcing the wooden blade to shoot up. Asta looked over her shoulder at the downed boy squealing in pain. "Oh, by the way steroids make your package smaller dude."

Goku walked over to her and looked her up and down. Asra raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate the interest but I got a guy sorry."

Goku snorted and lifted his sword letting it rest on his shoulder. "You should know they call me Goku king of flash.. As an academy student I can use up to 3 consecutive flashsteps.. not even most sixth years can do that."

A red haired boy laughed and cheered his raven haired friend on. "Yeah Goku take this bitch out!"

Asta placed her right hand on the handle of her Bokken and smirked. "Bring it."

Ryoko widened her eyes. "Be careful Asta.. this guy's tough he took out all of us single-handedly."

Asta's eyes widened and she turned to look at Ryoko just as Goku charged forward and slashed horizontally.

She ducked her head back just enough so the swipe missed her and she kicked on the back of Goku's knee forcing him to kneel. "Wow you guys must suck then." Asta stepped off and Goku shot up and rolled into a thrusting stance. He shot forward and began thrusting rapidly. Asta moved around each one dancing from side to side never losing her amused look.

Murmurs of wow this girls not like the others and she's good began to emanate from the crowd of fourth year students.

Goku growled and jumped back taking up a defensive stance. "I'll admit you're better than the other worms in your class but you'd better start taking me seriously, now draw your sword girl."

Asta rasied an eyebrow. "Mm ok. Whatever you say big guy.' She reached out and gingerly wrapped her fingers around the handle of her sword and blew him a kiss.

Goku, enraged, charged forward and brought his sword down in a powerful downward slash Asta pulled her sword out and batted the blow to the side deflecting it but before she could counterattack Goku rolled his sword in his hands and came in for another slash. Asta blocked it head on and felt the power force her backwards a few inches.

Feeling herself slip backwards her posture became less relaxed and she placed a second hand on the handle of her sword to block the next attack. Goku continued hammering down on her and finally blocking a downward slash forced her to one knee.

He jumped up to deliver a final crushing blow but the agile girl sprung off her back foot and rolled underneath him as he jumped up. He slashed the space she'd been standing and twisted around to slash again only to see her spin out of her roll and spring up attacking his wrist.

Her sword smashed into his wrist forcing him to drop the sword and putting him on the defensive. Asta yelled and charged forward slashing left and right in a furious assault never once overextending or losing her center of balance.

Goku was forced back several feet before a classmate tossed him a sword and he blocked a side slash that sent him into the crown of fourth year students surrounding them in a circle. Asta charged and thrusted forward and he moved his head around the attack just in time. The attack smashed into a student in the crowd and he topped over causing the rest of them to back up further giving them more room.

Goku pushed forwards again and Asta blocked all the attacks before parrying one and jumping to the side to switch positions. Now able to counter attack she landed a strong blow to Goku's back The spiky black haired bow reeled and she slammed in another blow to his lower back He turned and tackled her to the ground. Asta used her sword to pry him off her but as she was getting up he stomped her in the face knocking her back down. As he vision cleared she saw the point of a wooden sword coming at her and fast. She rolled to the side avoiding the continuous stabs and continued rolling until she saw an opening and grabbed the sword as it stabbed down.

She kicked up and her sandaled foot connected with his nose spraying blood everywhere. He blasted backwards losing his grip on the sword and Asta flipped up and held the two blades in a scissor like guard.

Goku snorted. "I've already used shunpo twice already today.. I wanted to try to avoid using it on a single opponent but… for you.. I'll make an exception."

He held out his hand and another classmate threw him a sword. Leveling the sword in front of him and pointing it at her he smirked. "This will be the last move of this little battle.. you put up a good show kid.. but this will be the last thing you're gonna see."

He crouched down and flickered. Only to appear next to Asta with his sword extended. His eyes went wide. "H-how.. y-you.. couldn't have." Asta twisted her blades digging them deeper into his ribs. "You really aren't that smart are you big guy.. you don't announce to an opponent if your planning on using a move like shunpo.. Besides when your moving at that speed your a lot easier to damage.. all I gotta do is stand there and you'll run into my swords."

Goku shook his head as the sword dropped form his hands and clattered on the floor. "Man.. girl, you're something.." he dropped to the floor in a heap.

As Asta turned around she saw his class running up to her and they roared in outrage. "Goku! Damn you, you bitch I'll kill you!" The red haired boy changed in and thrust his sword aiming for her head. Asta stepped around him and slammed her sword on his wrist disarming him and then kicked the sword directly back up into his face breaking his nose and forcing him to stagger back.

Before she could turn around the body builder from before firmly gripped the ends of his sword and wrapped his arms around her smaller arms locking them in place. He pulled his sword tight against her chest to cut off her breathing and her own class called out in concern but were far too weak and damaged to react.

Asta used her wrist to stab her sword point into the large boy's feet loosening his grip then she lifted her right hand up and with a loud cry she chopped down smashing through the sword and sending the large boy gripping both ends of a now broken sword off balance. To her left a group of 5 students rushed at her.

She pushed outward with her left hand and knocked the nearest one onto his back and then in the same movement she jumped into and kicked off the large body builder's solid chest and landed grinding her wooden sword into the downed student's chest before switching to her left hand to grip her sword and centering her weight.

Standing on her hand on top of her wooden sword still embedded in the students chest she began to kick the opponents in front of her running in a circle off their chests.

On the 6th person she kicked over she bounced off the sword and used her free right hand to grab the nearest opponent's face and slammed it into the dojo floor. Behind her a large student rushed in to stab her in the back of the head but before he could connect 2 instructors fazed in and gripped the sword solidly stopping it from connecting with Asta.

"What is the meaning of this?! You fourth year students how dare you try to kill your lower classmen what's wrong with you! All of you to the Deans office now!"

Asta stood slowly an finally as adrenaline began to wear she struggled to catch her breath. The instructor turned to her. "You Mitsubishi-san with me now." He then motioned the medic team over to help the injured girls, some of which still lay groaning on the floor.

Asta snorted. "Che, figures oh well seeya guys alter.. I'll let ya know how much detention I get this time.. heehe" she gave a peace sign as she walked off following the Zan-jutsu instructor. The large man was balding on the center of his head. He turned to look at her as she walked alongside him. "Mitsubishi-san that was an incredible display of swordsmanship and tactical battle prowess…I notice you were not in class today, why is that?"

Asta snorted rolling her eyes. "Cuz I was comfy in bed." The instructor sighed. "You have exceptional talent in swordsmanship, your midterm cumulative application test resorts were above average.. and yet your overall grade is tarnished because of your blatant truancy, poor theory scores, and lack of respect for formal learning. It's such a shame to see talent like your wasted in such a manner for such a trivial reason."

He shook his head looking at her longingly. "Don't you understand Mitsubishi-san the level you are at in most of your skills is such that it's conceivable you might even attain your Shikai before you graduate, you could possibly be assigned a ranked squad position upon graduation and maybe even a seated position within as little as 2 years!"

Asta shrugged. "Yeah, but classes are so boring.. When I get to be a real Shinigami I'll be kicking serious Hollow ass so I won't be so bored outta my mind."

The instructor sighed and opened the door. "Wait here in the Dean's office once he's finished with the testimonials of the other students you will be called in."

Asta rolled her eyes and slumped across the bench crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Whatever.." she muttered.

With that the Zan-jutsu instructor returned to clean up the mess in the dojo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Rangiku Matsumoto exited the fourth division feeling better. She had to give it to Unoihana she knew shat she was doing. She actually felt like going home and working on some of her poems. Suddenly as she was thinking of the next few lines her spirit phone went off.

She absentmindedly answered with a standard Matsumoto-fukutaicho speaking forgetting that her rank no longer held any weight as the10th squad had been disbanded.

"Matsumoto-ka.."

Her eyes shot open and her hand quivered. She frantically looked around and spotted an alley before launching into shunpo and crouching low near a dumpster. "Taicho!? What's going on? Do you realize what they're saying.. the tenth squad has been disbanded they're hunting you down saying you betrayed us please Taicho tell me what you're doing!"

Hitsugaya's voice sounded as cold and distant as ever,. "Sou-ka… I expected as much,. Listen to me Matsumoto I'm calling you for one reason.. Under no circumstances are you to come looking for me. This is something that I must do alone. I am aware that you want to help but none of you can do anything for this.. I will return the royal stamp once I have accomplished my objective.

Listen to me Matsumoto you have been an excellent lieutenant and I thank you for all your years of service.. I know that you will work your way up in the ranks again and I wish you all the best.."

A sound like a screeching or wailing came from the phone.

"My time is short I have to finish this up.. One final thing.. I know it seems like I have betrayed you but to separate myself from Ichimaru I will swallow my pride and do the one thing I know he wished he could do.. Sumaisen.. Please forgive me Matsumoto.. Do not come after me, no matter what do not try to find me."

"That is my final order as your Taicho."

Matsumoto broke down crying. "Taicho!?"

A soft silence and a gentle rhythmic breathing then "Arigatou Matsumoto.. Sayonara."

The line went dead.

Matsumoto fell to her knees and dropped the phone on her lap. Her shoulders shuddered and she shook gently. "Taicho.." She whispered softly. "Baka.. didn't you listen.. The tenth division has been disbanded You're not my captain any more. Which means.."

Matsumoto lifted her head revealing determination blazing in her brown orbs. "I don't have to follow that order." She flipped the phone open and verified the trace signal.

It had come from the Human world.

The human world?!

Matsumoto nodded. "It was her only hope."

She muttered a single name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya Toushiro jumped from branch to branch never ceasing his shunpo. He caught a small sliver of light coming from the dim fading daylight at the end of the treeline. The light slowly got larger and larger as he moved toward it in constant shunpo. The light finally got blinding as he squinted and shot into it.

Through the trees Hitsugaya shot out dragging branches and leaves behind him. He landed on a grassy clearing and noted the two girls leaning against a tree each with a maniacal grin on their face.

Standing in the center of the clearing was the masked man from before. His back to Hitsugaya, he lifted his head and looked at the evening sky. "It's peaceful here.. ne Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and how do you know me! What is your plan?"

"So many questions, Hitsugaya-kun.. after all this time apart you'd think we'd have a lot to catch up on."

HItsugaya growled and pulled his sword out of his sheathe melting it into nothing as he charged it with reiatsu and vanished in a shunpo. He appeared next to the right side of the still stationary masked man. Hitsugaya slammed his sword into the mask attempting to cleave through it. He managed to embed his sword in the cartilage-like material but found it didn't fully slice through. He grunted and pulled back ripping his long blade from the mask and jumped back.

The mask cracked outwards from the fracture he'd made. It slowly broke before finally dropping from the mans face. Hitsugaya finally got sa good look at his opponent.

"It's not possible.. K-kuso.." he whispered."

"Actually, it's Kusaka, Kusaka Sojiro Hitsugaya-kun.. Did you forget me already?" the man said with a grin.

Hitsugaya's reaitsu dropped around him as he stared wide eyed at the man. "H-how I don't understand you're dead I saw you with my own eyes!"

Kusaka shook his head letting his long black bangs sway in the gentle breeze created from Hitsugaya's dropped reiatsu. "No, I'm afraid not.. Hitsugaya-kun.. I'm very much alive the hollow didn't kill me.. in fact.. it wasn't the Hollow that was after me at all.. that beast was simple a pawn in a greater game."

Hitsugaya shook his head and gripped his sword tighter. "What are you talking about Kusaka.. why did you steal the Kindgom stamp?"

Kusaka ignored the interruption. "Did you know they used to throw criminals into pits to be killed by hollows as a spectator event… such a barbaric practice. Do you know who first instituted that practice?"

Hitsgaya took a step back and his mouth opened wide.

Kusaka chuckled. "Why our dear Royal Family of course, they've been experimenting with Hollows for quite some time.. Though, they didn't have the brains of that Urahara Kisuke behind them so they didn't get as far. But, as you can see with me they've made some advancements."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and opened them again as if expecting the image in front of him to vanish. His mind told him this was an enemy and he should be attacking or defending but his body refused to move still caught in the shock of seeing his long thought dead friend alive again. "Kusaka what do you mean.. Experimenting with Hollows.. the Royal Family.. what are you talking about.. and why the hell did you steal the Royal Treasure!"

Kusaka sighed. "So impatient, you always were Hitsugaya-kun.. mah it can't be helped.. what is my plan you ask?"

He reached into a pocket inside of his Shinigami uniform and pulled out a small black bean. "This."

Hitsugaya gasped. "W-what is that thing? It's giving off it's own reiatsu!"

Kusaka flicked it up and caught it dropping it back into his pocket. "Mmm, what is it? Hm hm.. well that is something you'll have to find out for yourself."

Hitsugaya roared. "Kusaka damn you! stop speaking riddles this isn't some game and we aren't in the academy any more!" His reiatsu exploded around him sending a shockwave across the grassy clearing and freezing the blades of grass in a light coat of ice. The wave of frigid air seemed to bend around Kusaka as the man stood there chuckling.

Hitsugaya snorted and charged forward again. He thrust forward and Kusaka moved his head around the blade expertly drawing his own Zanpakuto in the same motion. The hilt of his Zanpakuto smashed into Hitsugaya's solar plexis. The white haired boy dropped to the ground and backed a few steps away coughing slightly.

His eyes blazed with fury.

Kusaka stood smirking and leveled his sword at Hitsugaya. "Come now, is that the power of a Taicho?"

Hitsugaya's eye's blazed with a blue glow and the freezing air around him shot up in a pillar of reiatsu swirling around him. He jumped up and slashed down Kusaka flipped his sword around so he was holding it backwards and blocked the attack sending a gust of wind bending around him and rolling across the now frozen solid ground and creating a small trail of icebergs.

Hitsugaya pushed against Kusaka forcing him back and slightly embedding his opponent into the ground. He screamed out in fury and lifted his sword up again before slamming it down only to have it blocked sending a shower of sparks scattering into the air. He pushed forward slashing down in a diagonal path left then right in continuous strikes. Kusaka remained on the defensive but he was smirking the entire time.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and he spun around whipping the chain in an arcing motion. Kusaka leaned back and avoided it. As Hitsugaya came back around he crouched and slashed sideways trying to cutt off Kusaka at the legs.

Kusaka jumped up and used his leaning back position to back flip a foot backwards. Hitsugaya having missed his target slowly rose up and placed his sword in a defending position.

Kusaka grinned. "My my.. Hitsugaya-kun.. If I didn't know better I'd say you were holding back, trying to incapacitate me without killing me. I must say I'm flattered you still hold me in such high regard."

Hitsugaya grit his teeth. "Damn you.. Kusaka.. why are you doing this!"

Kusaka looked around him and raised his eyebrows. "Tell me Taicho.. Where are your little friends?"

Hisugaya shook his head. "I wanted to have a chance to see who you were before they intercepted you.. and now that I know who you are I'm absolutely certain that was the right move.. this is my mess and I will be the one to clean it up."

Kusaka broke into a full out laugh before finally he calmed. "Are you going to stop me alone? I who was once your friend?"

Hitsugaya looked down and gripped his sword tighter. "That… was a long time ago, you have become an enemy of Soul Society.. I am duty bound to stop you!"

Kusaka lifted his head and sneered. "In case you forgot Toushiro-kun.. so are you."

Hitsugaya growled. "You're pushing me farther and farther Kusaka.. if you push me past my limit I will kill you… friend or not."

The raven haired man gave a mock look of fear. "Oh no anything but that Hitsugaya-taicho.. please don't hurt me.. Ha-ha you always were full of hot air, quite the contrary to your natural freezing element."

Hitsugaya began to shake as blazing fury fueled his freezing reiatsu.

Kusaka tilted his head to the side and lifted his Zanpakuto. _'fool so easy to manipulate.. you always were.. and I know just what buttons to push to make you jump.'_

Kusaka twirled his blade in his hand before vanishing in a shunpo.

Hitsugaya turned around just in time to deflect a diagonal slash that knocked him back shattering the small icebergs of grass. Kusaka thrusted forward before the white haired boy could ready his blade again and the blade nicked the side of his neck as he desperately tried to dodge.

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide. "Y-you seriously tried to kill me just now!?"

Kusaka looked at him coldly. "Of course, I warned you to fight me seriously.. You were the one who said this wasn't the academy… so show me how much you've grown Taicho-kun."

Hitsugaya's roared in fury and reiatsu exploded around him. He jumped into the air and gripped the top half of his sword with his left hand.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens.. Hyorinmaru!!"

Kusaka's grin widened. _Yes, power up.. keep giving me access to Hyorinmaru's material form..'_

Hitsugaya's blade frosted over and two streams of water rose up around it finally meeting and fusing at the tip to create a giagantic Chinese dragon of ice. Hitsugaya swung the blade down and out rushed a gigantic dragon blast at Kusaka. He flashed out before it could hit him.

Hitsugaya tracked the super fast motion with trained eyes and he sent another wave of water and ice at the tree line causing the two girls watching the battle to jump up and into a higher branch to avoid the incredible body of water crashing at the base of the tree.

Hitsugaya landed standing on the now frozen pond of ice. Behind him Kusaka fazed into view only to have the chain and crescent blade about to smash into his face. He dodged to the side and slammed his palm into the ice pond releasing a kido causing the ice to crack and break off before before sinking into the shallow but freezing water.

Hitsugaya jumped up and the water from the now open hole in the pond shot up with him. It froze creating a platform of ice for him to stand on and Kusaka jumped up in front of him. Hitsugaya sreamed out and released another blast of ice straight out Kusaka outran the freezing ice dragon before releasing his own ice dragon and the blue and purple beats collided together exploding and creating a giant bridge of frozen water high in the air.

Hitsugaya growled and charged forward. "So you've mastered your Hyorinmaru's Shikai as well.. however, it won't be nearly enough Kusaka!"

Kusaka flashed forward and met Hitsugaya's sword head on before sliding off and beginning to trade sword attacks both giving and gaining ground on the large bridge of ice. Kusaka stepped back and gripped his own chain and blade slinging it at Hitsugaya's feet.

The white haired boy slammed Hyorinmaru into the ice bridge an braced himself on his right hand jumping up to avoid the chain and blade and kicking Kusaka square in the chest sending him skidding back until he dug his own blade into the ice bridge halting his backslide.

Hitsugaya pushed off the handle of his sword and flipped backwards onto his feet grabbing the chain. He pulled the sword back into his grip and slashed the air to free it of the frost and water that had accumulated on the tip.

Kusaka chuckled standing up. "Most impressive Hitsugaya-kun.. but that's not all there is to it is there? You can go one step further if you really want to can't you? hmm, why don't you show me that power you've attained.. if you really want to know my plan."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "My shikai is vastly superior to yours, there's no need for-"

He was interrupted as a dragon of ice shot up out of the bridge floor and encased him in a block of ice. From his prison of freezing water he saw finally that Kusaka still had his blade stuck in the bridge floor and had channeled the Hyorimaru attack directly through the ice in the bridge.

Hitsugaya was rapidly freezing in his prison. He needed to escape and quickly. He gripped Hyorinmaru as best he could with numbed hands.

His eyes focused in on Kusaka.

The older man plucked his sword from the bridge and drew his arm back as if to throw his blade. "What was that about you being superior to me now Hitsuhaya-kun.. what did I tell you about your boasting.."

Hitsugaya was beginning to lose the feeling in his limbs. He closed his eyes and channeled his reaiatsu to momentarily warm his hands enough to solidly grip Hyorinmaru. "Sou ka.. I should have expected this.. So be it then.. I'll bring you back to Soul Society if I have to drag you back with my own hands.. Kusaka!"

"Ban-kai!!"

The ice entombing him cracked and shattered as the entire bridge began to rumble under the sheer spiritual pressure. It began to break into chunks and fly upward gathering around Hitsugaya in two large wings. His own reiatsu ice formed a long sweeping tail and 3 flowers of ice.

Kusaka jumped back and as he surveyed the transformation before vanishing .

The entombment finally shattered totally with the exception of around his feet. They were left in what resembled dragon claws and his right arm encased itself as well.

Hitsugaya lifted his head and called out "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Behind him a head of a draon fromed from the ice and it rose up above Hitsugaya's body. Hitsugaya fazed out in a shunpo.

Kusaka standing with his back to the tree line looked to up to make certain his two girls were still on their branches. They were carefully observing the battle. Just then in front of him Hitsugaya reappeared and jumped up using his wings to hover. "I'm not done with you! Kusaka!!!!"

He thrust his sword forward and The head of the dragon opened it's mouth wide and shot forward smashing into Kusaka and crashing into the tree line tearing through it like rice paper. It blasted through the forest uprooting tree after tree and knocking Kusaka back nearly 70 feet before finally exploding around him.

Hitsugaya landed and surveyed that a 70 foot tunnel of pure ice stretched into the destroyed forest. Busted tree's and upturned roots were embedded in ice and frozen in time as they had been about to fall when they'd been entombed.

Behind him one of the flowers at Hitsugaya's back disappeared. He walked forward intent on dragging the imprisoned Kusaka back to Soul Society when he noticed at the far end was a swirling form of water. "Nani!"

Kuskaka grinned from behind his purple dragon of ice water swirling around him and acting as a shield. "you should have guessed better than that Toushiro-kun.. I can't be beaten with ice.. however, I have to thank you.. You've played your part magnificently."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes as the form at the end of the tunnel blurred momentarily only to reappear right in front of him and throw the black bean from before at Hyorinmaru's dragon head. The head seemed to absorb the black bean and immediately Hitsugaya dropped to his knees screaming in pain.

Burning. It felt like his insides were on fire melting all of his freezing reiatsu away. Hyrorinmaru began to take on a strange transformation. The head began slamming back and forth caovering the area in ice.

Kusaka stepped back and stood still with a wide grin on his face. "Now it really begins Hitsugaya-kun."

The white haired boy screamed in agony as Hyorinmaru continued wildly thrashing around the blue ice dragon slowly began to change to dark blue and then a black and the red glowing eyes slit to become more primal before everything shattered.

Hitsugaya was left without his bankai and his sword pulsing with a foreign reiatsu. He slowly rose as the pain became bearable. "Kusaka.. w-what have you done to me!?"

Kusaka replaced his Zanpakuto in his sheathe. "You asked before what my goal was didn't you.. I showed you the seed but I didn't say what it was.. well now that it's too late I'll go ahead and tell you. that bean is really a developed bio parasite called a hollow seed. It's designed as a artificial hollow by the royal family scientists.. The project was originally for the purpose of maintaining the balance of positive and negative energy without the natural hollows around.

However these ended up a bio parasite.. it's designed to create what I have become and what you my friend have now become."

Hitsugaya grimaced and stepped backwards. "What are you saying!?"

Kusaka laughed. "Congratulations Hitsugaya-kun, you are now a false Vizard. Unlike the natural Vizard the process is simply a fusion of the hollow seed and the actual spirit of your Zanpakuto. But since Hyorinmaru resides inside of you that means you now have a hollow living off your spirit energy now too and soon.. it will begin to grow in power and influence. Every time you channel the power of Hyorinmaru."

"Try getting help from your friends now… hm. Hmm.. you could always ask those still loyal to you but do you really want to risk exposing yourself to them in such a state? Who knows what you might do."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "You bastard! Kusaka how could you do this to me!"

Kuska shrugged it's simple really, you see the stamp requires a certain key to unlock it and it just so Happens that the most powerful of a certain type of element Zanpakuto is the key. The problem is my Zanpakuto like yours is incomplete due to the split when we first attained them.. so in order for me to unlock the power of the Kingdom Treasure Stamp I need you to fuse your sword with mine so I can use ti as a key. But before that your sword had to match my own.. and since I am a false Vizard so must you become one."

Hitsugaya shook his head in disgust. "But.. why.. why are you doing this. Why do you need the stamp in the first place!?"

Kusaka smiled deviously. "Well that's simple. I told you didn't I. the Hollow seeds.. Maybe you're not aware of it but the Kingdom Stamp is the royal seal of approval for anything.. And that includes clearance for access to the storage where items that might otherwise be considered too dangerous to ever see. As a False Vizard I have been shunned and an outcast.."

"But I intend to change that, on the stroke of midnight tomorrow I will release the hollow seeds on Seiritei leaving every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 a false Vizard.. You see I've modified them to look to me as the leader so once they have taken complete control of you, you will all bow to me."

Hitsugaya shook his head and collapsed to one knee. "You're insane! Planting Hollows into every Shinigami in Seiritei.. The balance will crumble! You can't!"

Kusaka moved some hair behind his ear. "Oh, but I can Hitsugaya-kun.. and you're going to help me.. Because every time you use your Zanpakuto.. you're losing more and more of your ability to refuse."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "If that's the case.. then.."

"I will discard Hyorinmaru!"

Kusaka looked surprised for a moment then he calmed and chuckled. "Isn't that an obvious bluff Hitsugaya-kun.. after all the source of a Shinigami's power is their Zanpakuto.. Without it you're nothing.. If all the Shinigami simply throw out their Zanpakuto then they'll be crippled and powerless and I'll take them over the old fashioned way."

Hitsugaya growled. He knew it was true. He was in trouble.. But he had to get away for now. If he hadn't wanted the others getting involved before, it had just become murder to let them associate with him. _'As long as this creature is inside of me.. I must push everyone away before I hurt or kill them unintentionally.. I must stop him on my own.. but without Hyorinmaru can I?'_

Kuska nodded knowingly. "I can see it in your eyes Hitsugaya-kun.. you're wondering what you can do to keep in control. "Well there is one option.. if you join me willingly I can teach you how to suppress the monster.. Even better to feed off its power and take it for your own. Join me and I will have the world bowing at your feet."

Hitsugaya looked at him venomously. "I would never join you in such a detestable goal.. the Kusaka I knew would never try something like this.."

Kusaka sighed turning around. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped.. However, you will never be in total control again.. And even if you did find people to help you.. You'd be putting them in far too much danger to make any progress.. The only option you have is to join me.. I am the only one who can keep you sane. Or refuse and lose yourself in the darkness. A mindless slave that fuses his Zanpakuto with my own is just as useful as a comrade who shares my dreams. The choice is yours Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya noticed Kusaka look directly in his eyes. He made his move.

"Way of Binding 59: Blinding flash!"

Hitsugaya's eye's exploded a brilliant white light taking Kusaka by surprise.

While the other man was blinded and trying to rub his burning eyes Hitsugaya put his sword in it's sheathe and shot off to the side vanishing in a flashstep.

By the time Kusaka was able to open his eyes Hitsugaya was long gone and covering his reiatsu. "Che, you can run if you'd like Hitsugaya-kun but it doesn't matter it's only delaying the inevitable, you will be my pawn one way or the other."

He turned around and walked into the tunnel of ice finally beginning to melt. After 30 or so feet in he noticed his two girls still trying to free themselves from the walls curving upward. He chuckled. "You two stop playing around and let's go."

The red head pouted. "That white haired Shinigami has a scary attack.. couldn't even dodge."

Her blue haired friend just looked pleadingly at their master. Kusaka sighed and waved his hand shattering the ice wall and letting them drop to their feet. The red head smiled. "Ah Kusaka-sama.. Are you going to follow that Shinigami?"

Kusaka shook his head. "There's no need to.. He's already mine, we can let him try to think his way out of this.. When he realizes there's no escape he'll be back. For now we should report back to the Quincy. He'll want to hear of our progress."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sado Yasutora stalked the lonely night walking along a chain linked fence. He kicked a pebble and watched it bounce across the ground in front of him. Urahara had refused him. he didn't know where to turnt o now. He was unable to protect Ichigo. So now his fists that had been so powerful before had become useless. He was a failure and felt terribly ashamed of his inability to even defend against the basic Arrancar.

As he walked past he noted a boy leaning against a fence. The boy had white spike hair and a black bandanna tied backwards. With a black t shirt and army camouflage pants. As Sado passed he heard a voice. "you're Chad right?"

He turned around and faced the strange boy. "Met ya in class the other day I'm Ichigo's friend. So what's got you so bummed?"

Sado looked down. "It's nothing.. There's no need to concern yourself with it."

The boy came off the wall and walked along side him. "Well, ya know Tats has Ichigo under pretty good supervision so I had some free time to blow and I noticed that that Shinigami turned you down when you asked for help."

Sado stopped and turned to face the new kid with a new look of caution. "What was your name again?"

"Kagesama Kiro, nice to meetya again." He held out his hand and Sado took it in a shake. Kiro pointed at the nearby construction site. "walk with me a few minutes.. got some stuff I wanna tell ya."

Sado followed alongside Kiro. The whie haired boy held out a stick of pocky. "Want some?" Sado shook his head. Kiro nodded and popped a stick in his mouth. "So I heard you don't fight for yourself.. even if your about to die you still only fight for others. Icky said yall had some kinda deal for watching the others back."

Sado nodded. Kiro swallowed his pocky before taking another stick out of the package. "Thas tight man, I respect that."

"Ya know.."

Kiro looked over across the bridge at the glittering water as a few ducks congregated. "Nocturnal ducks.. damn Japan is weird.." He shook his head. "What was I saying again? Oh yeah your powers.. right so like you know why he turned you down right?"

Sado shook his head.

Kiro nodded. and put his hands behind his head, "You're a really quiet guy Chad.. But anyway.. he turned ya down cuz he a lazy mafucka.. but I'm sure it didn't help that your powers are very reminiscent of a Hollows powers."

Sado widened his eyes and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Kiro stretched and yawned. "Just what I said dude, the way you fire your attacks is nearly the exact same theory as Bala. And your only a hairs breath from being able to start blasting cero's. see the thing is though.. even though you got some power locked up inside of you got no technique. I've seen some of your archival fights and you're so big you never learned the skills most people learn to win street fights."

Kiro cracked his neck as they approached the construction site. "Lemme give ya a little history lesson. Any idea why everything in Hurco Mundo is Spanish? Well see the thing is Heuco Mundo is big.. a lot bigger than you realize the Las Noches is just a single base in one quadrant. The whole of the surface is actually ruled by this one Vasto Lorde."

Kiro cracked his knuckles. "Now to tell where he came from. Being that you lived in Mexico I'm sure you heard a version of this story but I'll tell the big parts.. Way back in the day there was this fortress in Texas called the Alamo. A very small group of people defended the fort from General Santa Anna and his Mexican army. Well the Alamo lost but they had some incredible fighters in there. The reiatsu of some of the fighters there actually attracted a large group of hollows.

One captain named Salvador Pandejo from the Mexican army got eaten like the instant he died. Well he would go on to eventually become the ruler of Hueco Mundo surface world. And his influence basically turned all of Hueco Mundo Spanish."

Kiro moved his head under a steel girder and continued talking "Well turns out a very large portion of hollows going to Hueco Mundo are Mexicans.. and a lot of these Mexicans were semi pro to pro boxers." Sado was now listening attentatively. For example, one of the Hueco Mundo big timers is named Gantenbainnet.. So what I can do for you is I got connections both in Hueco Mundo and in Long beach CA Western Boxing is one of the simplest fighting arts but the principles are solid. Considering the time you got before Ichigo is gonna need your help it's a pretty good fit. Also training your arms in Hueco Mundo will make you a lot stronger and a lot more effective. Soo you interested?"

Sado nodded without hesitation.

Kiro snapped his fingers opening a Garganta. "Let's take a walk."

He and Chad entered before it closed off and vanished into thin air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rangiku Matsumoto sat down indian style. Urahara yawned and fanned himself. "From what you're telling me you traced the call to the Human world but you have no idea where it could have come from?"

Matsumoto nodded. "I know it's not much to go on but.."

Urahara sighed. "Hmm well, I can't say this will be easy but I'll do what I can Matsumoto-san. By the way, you also asked about Kurosaki Ichigo.. to be honest he disappeared since this morning. His father called me asking if I knew where he was just before you got here."

Tessai walked out of a storage room. "Manager, where are the children? I can't seem to find them and I could use their help with all the inventory."

Urahara tilted his head to the side and sighed. "I'm not sure they haven't come in since this afternoon might be out playing or something."

Matsumoto interjected. "So how long before a tracer for his reiatsu might be ready?'

Urahara stroked his chin. "Well now, it's hard to say but I would estimate at least-"

Suddenly, a thump at the door casued Urahara to look up. He came out from behind the counter and pulled his bucket hate lower. "I'm sorry we're closed for tonight."

He turned to walk back to the counter when the door opened anyway.

Urahara turned around now interested in who could unlock a sealed door so easily.

He did not expect to see a bleeding and bruised silver-purple haired man with a grin plastered on his face. "Eh well, I know yer closed but we was wonderin if we could jes borrow a cupa sugar?"

Behind him a tall man with spiked slicked back brown hair walked in. "Urahara-san." He said in a smooth but commanding voice.

"I have.. a proposition."

He coughed and blood flowed from his mouth before he fell forward to his knees and fell flat on his face losing consciousness.

Note: ok well this chapter is kinda long but not 20,000 words so lets rejoice in that lol.

Next chapter is The Diamond Dust Alliance. It will contain some spoilers for the movie as I have scoured the web for as much info and scraps and pieces of movie concepts as I can find. However, I can almost guarantee you the way I carry things out will not occur in the actual movie so don't worry too much about that.

Also there may be an issue with continuity in this chapter. It doesn't mesh well together. To make it easier for ya, several things are happening at the same time. The most advanced in the story would be rangiku followed closely by Ichigo. Ex.) Asta's timeframe hasn't reached Hitsugaya's betrayal yet. But Sado's timeframe is already night so the fight with Hitsugaya and Kusaka is already over for him.

Sorry if that confused anyone. Anyway next chap will be my version of how the movie plays out and of course more unfolding of my own story.

r/r

pace.


End file.
